Sakura Love
by kumagers54
Summary: Kyoko and Ren will take on a new project with a melodramatic genre. During filming secrets will be revealed,that involves Kuu Hizuri and Saena Mogami. Will the involvement of Kuu and Saena affect Ren and Kyoko and where does Sho fit in the mess?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

For President Lory a friend is a friend and to entertain his friend is his priority. When his longtime friend and colleague Director Musashi arrived in Tokyo he did not waste time and immediately rushed to Musashi's private hangar where they would usually meet. Lory wore his special clothing just for meeting Musashi, it was a bushido warrior outfit carrying a real katana along with him.

"Musashi, I can't believe my eyes it is really you!" Lory greeted his friend with a huge smile on his face.

Director Musashi literally looks like Miyamoto Musashi in his outfit he carries his katana everywhere he goes, his rugged look makes him look scary for modern Japanese people to see for the warring states period has long time disappeared.

"I'm sorry if it took some time before returning here in Tokyo." Musashi replied as he bows down to Lory.

Lory tapped his friend's right shoulder, "Let's quit the formalities and let's get down to business. Why are you here in Tokyo?"

"Why don't we discuss about that while drinking tea."

It was a traditional tea ceremony, they were both kneeling and facing each other and simultaneously dranked the tea Musashi brewed.

"Of all the people who know me you are one who is the most worried among all of them. The death of my wife took the best out of me and I nearly committed seppuku. It has been 5 yrs since that tragic incident happened to me, you were concerned about me and always reminded me that life is so good even if you have lost someone so dear to you."

"Does that mean that you are fully recovered now?"

"Yes. To show to the whole Japanese entertainment community that I have recovered, I am returning to my profession as a director!"

Lory was surprised to hear Musashi like that after becoming depressed since his wife died.

"If you are returning to be a director then that means your project will be Sakura Love, the last script your wife wrote for you."

"Exactly. I told you before that I will only direct Sakura Love and will only direct it if I have found the perfect actor and actress for the leading role. I have found them Lory and they belong under your LME, Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko."

"Ren and Kyoko? But they are not yet ready to act in a melodramatic love story yet. They still have to flourish their skills in acting before doing something like Sakura Love!"

Musashi stood up and unsheathed his katana and buried it in front of Lory, He was a bit scared because he thought his friend will slice him in half.

"Are you really the president of LME? If you are then why do you doubt your talents? This katana for example is a chunk of iron before but after the blacksmith worked hard in that chunk of iron, it turned into a beautiful sword like this katana. Ren and Kyoko are like a chunk of iron not yet polished but if a good blacksmith like I will be the director I can turn them into beautiful swords!"

"I don't doubt them for they are some of the best under LME what I am worrying about is the work your wife did, I just want the best for it." Lory explained to his friend.

"They are the best Lory you know why? Because when I saw them on Dark Moon I saw in their eyes an unrequited love to each other which makes them the perfect choice for Sakura Love. Even if Kyoko acted as Mio and Ren as Katsuki I still saw it in their eyes, a love waiting to be acknowledged by one another."

Lory raised and extended his right hand for Musahi. "I can see your point you are still good at judging people even if you don't know them, expect my full support on this project."

Musashi shaked his friend's hand and said, "Tell Kyoko and Ren to meet me here at 7 pm tomorrow for their character reading, ask them also to pack their things for we are leaving for Okinawa also tomorrow to start this project as soon as possible."

It was afternoon when Kyoko arrived at Sawara's office to talk about her new project.

"I have good news for you Kyoko, your dream of becoming a well known actress is within your reach!"

Upon hearing Sawara, Kyoko's eyes glowed in happiness.

"Am I going to act as a princess or a fairy in my new project?"

"No. But your role in this new project of yours is a protagonist. Your character reading is tomorrow along with the director and your leading man. Packed your things because you will stay in Okinawa for this project, the driver will pick you up at 5 pm tomorrow to bring you to the meeting place."

Kyoko jumped from her seat after hearing Sawara's words. "I will be a protagonist with a leading man?"

Sawara sighed, "Exactly, by the way Kyoko you must never tell anyone about this new project of yours understand?"

Kyoko raised her right thumb and said, "Yes sir, I will not tell anyone about this and expect from me that I will act my heart out for this role."

Meanwhile Ren is discussing with President Lory his new project.

"Are you ready to take a melodramatic love story role?" asked Lory who looks serious.

"Yes president I can handle something like that." answered Ren looking at Lory's eyes directly.

"You will work with a talented leading lady for this project, do your best for this new project Ren and you will be a step closer on becoming the actor you always wanted to be. But be warned that you can not tell anyone about this new project of yours."


	2. Chapter 1

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kyoko saw a white limousine outside Daruyama to pick her up, her jaw dropped and started to show symptoms of ptyalism upon seeing it and can't believe that she will ride that to go to her character reading.

"Ms. Mogami san are you alright?" asked the driver who looked worried upon seeing Kyoko.

She returned to her senses and replied, "Yes sir!" with a salute.

Ren on the other hand saw a black limousine waiting for him, before he entered the car Yashiro rushed to stop him.

"Ren where are you going!" Yashiro asked while catching his breath.

"On a vacataion. I have no projects ahead of me so I decided to take on a vacation." Ren replied smiling at his manager.

"I see, but you should have told me ahead so I will not be worried. Take care of yourself Ren and remember to never skip meals."

"Yes boss." Ren exclaimed to irritate Yashiro a bit.

Kyoko arrived at exactly 7 pm, as she walked inside the hangar her normal heart beat became tachycardic when she saw the director and his leading man's back who waits for her.

_They are already here, relax Kyoko this is only character reading not yet shooting._

"Your leading lady is here Ren, why don't you meet her."

Ren stood and looked back to his surprise it was Kyoko who will be his leading lady.

"Mo…gami chan…."

She hyperventilated upon seeing Ren as her partner.

"Mogami chan, you are hyperventilating, cup your hands through your mouth and breathe in it slowly." Ren said while caressing Kyoko's back with his right hand.

Kyoko did what Ren told her and her breathing returned to normal.

"What an entrance Miss Kyoko, you hyperventilated the moment you saw Tsuruga Ren. You must be surprised to know you are going to work with your sempai as his leading lady."

"I'm sorry director and Tsuruga san I just can't believe myself to see you." Kyoko said looking at Ren.

"Both of you don't need to introduce each other anymore for you know already knew each other. I am Director Musashi and this is the script for your new project titled Sakura love. I asked LME production to tell to both of you to keep this project a secret for this is my comeback movie after 5 yrs of hiatus."

Ren and Kyoko opened their scripts and scanned through it.

"Sakura Love is a melodramatic love story about Keisuke and Miho the caharacters you will be acting out respectively."

"_A melodramatic love story with Tsuruga Ren?"_

"_Kyoko must be worried right now with that look on her face, this is her first time to work as a protagonist and her leading man would be me to add insult to injury the genre is a melodramatic love story."_

"Before we start the character reading let me call on your co-actor Mr. Kijema Hidehito!"

Kijema entered the hangar and seated in the middle of Kyoko and Ren, for the movie he decided to make his hairstyle like Fuwa Sho's that is dyed with black. For a moment Kyoko thought it was Sho but she immediately returned to her senses and continued to scan her script.

"Congratulations Kyoko on getting the role of the leading lady, your character as Mio opened a lot of doors for you eh?" Kijema said looking at Kyoko.

"Thanks Kijema san."

Kijema touched fist with Ren and blinked his right eye for he knew Ren is happy for the role with Kyoko.

Director Musashi gave Kijema his script for him to scan.

"The summary of Sakura Love is basically simple, Keisuke and Miho are high school friends who became lovers but their status in life separates them after graduation. Keisuke had to leave Okinawa to study medicine in America, while Miho works as a waiter in a restaurant. 10 yrs pass and they were reunited but trials are just beginning for the two lovers and a tragedy waiting for them in the end." Director Musashi epalined proudly on his actors.

They were surprised to hear the summary, it was a tear jerker movie and acting in a movie like this will get the best out of your talent. Kyoko felt like being drained in a bucket full of cold water.

* * *

**NOTES:**Ptyalism is excessive salivation.

Tachycardic is a state of having a tachycardia where the normal heart beat exceeds the normal value.

Hyperventilation is when carbon dioxide concentration in the body is below normal limit causing the person experiencing it to feel as if catching his/her own breath.


	3. Chapter 2

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

"I will read the scene for the three of you to internalize it and to feel the character you will be reading. Ren as Keisuke, Hidehito as Keiji and Kyoko as Miho. Open your scripts to the second page there is a scne that involves the 3 of you it was separated for the purpose of this character reading."

Director Musashi raised from his seat.

"Keisuke and Keiji are arguing, Miho appears to break them. The scene starts with Keiji punching Keisuke."

"Aniki! Tell me what is your real motive of returning here in Okinawa! Is it to hurt Miho again like what you did when you left her to accomplish your dream of becoming a doctor to surpass your father?" Hidehito said with feelings of anger overflowing him.

"I returned for Miho, that is my motive for returning here Keiji and of all the people I know you are the one who must know that! Ren answered feeling the emotion of Keisuke within him.

Musashi takes off his sheathed katana and points it to Kyoko. "Miho appears at the scene." he said.

Kyoko gulped before saying her lines with emotions, "Why are you two arguing? Aren't the two of you best of friends and treats each other as brothers even if your not blood related?"

Director Musashi was happy to hear his actors character reading and was satisfied with it, he knew he made the right choice of choosing Ren and Kyoko for the lead roles. He unsheaths his katana and cuts the table that separates him from his actors in half. Ren, Kyoko and Hidehito jumped out of their seats looking scared on what director Musashi did to the table for they thought Musashi will cut them in half.

"You all looked scared, I'm sorry but this is just the way I say cut when I am satisfied with a scene, now we shall leave for Okinawa where our movie will take place."

Kyoko still cannot return to her senses after what Musashi did and Ren whispered to Kyoko "BOO!" that made Kyoko jump again, Ren laughed after seeing her jump again.

"Tsuruga san why did you do that?"

"To wake you up, you looked scared after what the director did getting used to that will keep you from getting scared the next time he will cut down again which we will be seeing most of the time while shooting." Ren replied with a smile on his face.

_He's always playing with me, come to your senses Kyoko you must be professional and show to your sempai how much you have evolved._

Director Musashi was a rich director; he owns his own private plane that his actors ride with when they will shoot on a far location.

Upon entering the plane Hidehito slumped down his seat and fell a sleep. Kyoko sat beside the window and Ren seated beside her.

"I haven't congratulated you on your new role. Congartulations Mogami san." Ren said extending his right hand to Kyoko.

"Thank you Tsuruga san, congratulations on your new project as well." Kyoko replied shaking Ren's hands.

_To work in a project with Tsuruga san makes me nervous, I am going to act as my sempai's leading lady and that alone makes me feel having goose bump. But I must do my best for this to make Tsuruga san proud of me._

_Kyoko looks nervous right now, but I feel more nervous than her. I am doing a love story with the girl I love the most. I am afraid my feelings will take over my professionalism._

Kyoko was happily looking at the window of the plane looking at the sea bellow it.

_Watch out Sho, my mark as an actress will be carved starting at Sakura Love._


	4. Chapter 3

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

It was midnight when they arrived in Okinawa. A bus was waiting for them, from the airport it was another 1 hour ride to reach the house where they will be staying for the duration of the film. Upon arriving they saw the house where they will be staying, it is a traditional house in Okinawa with a characteristic red tile roof.

"We will offer prayers and do the photo shoot tomorrow at the heart of our movie location. Your costume manager Michael will be giving your clothes for tomorrow; I expect the three of you to wake up at exactly 7 am." Musashi emphasized to his actors before leaving them.

Kyoko was about to carry her bag but Ren carried it for her.

"Tsuruga san, you don't have to carry my bag."

"Why not? I have told you before that I will never allow a girl to carry her things." Ren replied before continuing to walk inside the house to bring Kyoko's bag to her room.

When Kyoko entered her room she loved it for it reminds her of her home back in Kyoto. After changing her clothes she immediately fell a sleep feeling exhausted from the trip. Kyoko woke up at exactly 7 and when she opened her door she was surprised to see a man who looks like Ryu in Street Fighter standing in front of her carrying a set of clothes.

"Good morning, my name is Michael your costume manager I was asked by Director Musashi to deliver your clothes for today."

"Thank you. My name is Kyoko by the way." She replied taking her clothing from Michael.

"Nice to meet you to Kyoko, at exactly 8 am the bus will arrive so you better hurry up for Director Musashi is a time conscious person."

When Kyoko opened her clothing it was a black high school uniform, she took note on what Michael said that the director is a time conscious person so she immediately fixed herself up. 15 minutes before 8 she was already done and went outside of the house to wait for the bus, as she was outside she saw a 6'3" high school guy wearing a high school cap with broad shoulders. When he turned back Kyoko was surprised to see Tsuruga Ren who was smiling at her.

"Good morning Mogami chan."

Kyoko was not able to reply immediately for she was love struck to see how handsome Ren looks like wearing a high school uniform which she never saw even once until now. Ren noticing that Kyoko is not moving, he came near her and placed his hands at Kyoko's shoulders to wake her up to her senses.

"Mogami chan are you alright?"

Kyoko woke up from her daydreaming, "Yes Tsuruga san I'm fine, I'm just surprised to see how good you look in a high school uniform."

Ren blushed after hearing Kyoko but immediately turned away from her for kyoko not to see him blushing.

"Good morning Kyoko, I'm sorry if I forgot to give your wig." Michael said giving a long black hair wig to Kyoko.

"Excuse me for a moment Tsuruga san; I will wear my wig first."

Hidetada elbowed Ren and said, "Kyoko is all yours but all the beautiful girls here in Okinawa are mine. He was wearing the same clothing Ren is wearing only his shirt was unbuttoned exposing his shirt inside.

Ren did not comment on what Hidehito said he is just not letting his comments affect him. Kyoko came out again this time wearing her wig making her uniform look good on her. The two actors noticed her and they can't help but fell awed at the sight of her.

"You look good Kyoko, not scary like in Dark Moon." Hidehito commented.

The bus arrived at exactly 8 am and Musashi welcomed his actors.

"You all look good in your character's clothes I selected the 3 of you because I knew it from the start that you are perfect for Sakura Love. I expect the best from all of you now let us start this day right ahead of us!"

They arrived in the place where they will offer their prayers it was a meadow full of grass in the middle of that meadow a single cherry blossom tree standing tall in the inclined land. At the tree they all offered their prayers for the success of the film along with all the staff and crew, after praying lunch were served for them to eat before the photo shoot to have energy.

Kyoko and Ren were sitting together looking at the cherry blossom tree while eating.

"Mogami chan, have you already internalized on how to act your character?

"Not yet Tsuruga san, although I have to admit Miho's character is the hardest for me."

"Why is that?"

"First of all I am acting along with you and Hidehito who are known actors, second I am always acting in antagonist roles and acting as a protagonist is a major shift for me, third I don't know how to act in a love story for I have erased love from my vocabulary, fourth I am working with a perfectionist samurai looking director. Waah! I feel that I am on the hot seat right now."

Ren laughed after hearing Kyoko. "What are you talking about? Of all the people I have worked with you are the fastest learner among them. Don't let your reasons get the best out of your talent just act with your heart out and everything will be fine."

_Tsuruga san is right I must not let my reasons control my professionalism._

_I am more pressured than you are Kyoko. My feelings for you may not stay where they are hidden right now. My love for you grows deeper the more times I spend with you and this movie will purely be spent with you._

After eating Musashi had a meeting with Ren, Kyoko and Hidehito.

"This is the first time I am telling the three of you this, Sakura love is as important as life itself, for this is the last script my wife made before she died 5 yrs ago. It took me 5 yrs before filming it because I can't find the perfect actors for it but I have found them in all of you. Expect a kind of directing you never experienced before."

Kyoko's anxiety from mild became severe after hearing Musashi's words, this project is important for her and she needed to act according to the director's desire but how, how if she does not know what it means to love. Ren saw Kyoko and wanted to comfort her but his shoot is first so he had to leave Kyoko to do his job.

"You look worried Kyoko, anything wrong?" asked Hidetada

"No." she replied with shakiness on her voice.

"Come on this is your biggest break and then you act like a young girl who lost her cat. You must be proud for this is the chance you have been waiting for ever since you auditioned in LME. Just act your best and everything else follows." Hidehito assured Kyoko with boastfulness in his tone.

"Do my best but how?" Kyoko looks like a young girl about to cry.

"Use your head dummy." He answered laughing with his heart out.

_Use my head?_ _A melodrama love story….love story what if I…._ She looked at Ren who is currently busy on his photo shoot

After each character's photo shoot for the movie they returned to their home all looking exhausted for the long day but Kyoko did not waste time even if she was tired she had to do what she had to do. She knocked Ren' s room, when he opened his door he already removed his cap and his shirt unbuttoned, he was surprised to see Kyoko who does not look tired in front of him.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure come in."

Ren sat down cross seated and Kyoko kneeled with her weight on her ankles.

"What is urgent for us to talk about right now Mogami chan, did something happened to you?" Ren asked worryingly to Kyoko.

"I wanted to act Miho properly not only for myself but for the Director's deceased wife as well but I don't know how to act in a love story, now that I have erased love from my vocabulary. I have to feel love again to act Miho the way she should be acted and there is only one way for me to feel love again and it requires your full cooperation on this Tsuruga san."

"My cooperation? Of course you have my full cooperation on this what do you want me to do for you?"

"I know this may sound stupid but this is the only way I can feel love again. Tsuruga san can we act as lovers off screen until we finish this project?"


	5. Chapter 4

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Even though it the breeze in Okinawa is cold for Ren it felt so hot for him, he was having an acute attack of diaphoresis and tachycardia after hearing Kyoko's plan to act her Miho out he was stiff and was not able to say anything for a while he thought to himself is he dreaming or is this is what his subconscious mind wanted him to hear from Kyoko.

_Act as lovers off screen? This is too much for me, way too much._

"It's fine with me if you are not in favor of my plan Tsuruga san, I just can't think of any other plan than this one I am suggesting right now."

Kyoko was more worried than ever, a look Ren does not want to see ever again for Kyoko's sorrows are now over that he takes care of her.

_This may not be a bad idea after all, maybe through this Kyoko's apathetic behavior towards me will be dispersed if she will feel again how to love._

Ren embraced Kyoko tightly that Kyoko was able to hear his tachycardic heartbeat.

"What are you talking about Kyoko chan, and why do you call me by my surname? You are my girlfriend Kyoko not my subordinate to call me by my surname is so formal others might think that I am too old for you." Ren whispered to Kyoko's ear in a romantic tone.

Kyoko's body felt paraplegic and her heart skipped a beat after hearing Ren so romantic to her, it was a dream come true to any girls who fantasizes about Ren, she was almost lost through Ren's romantic move on her but she returned to her senses when she remembered that it was only acting. She pushed him a little with only enough space for her to move freely, her hands were on his broad shoulders and his hands encircled through her waist.

She was blushing when she said, "I'm sorry for my formality Ren, I was just exhausted from all the things we did today."

Ren removes Kyoko's hands from his shoulders and he removed his hand from Kyoko's waist and placed his right hand on her chin, he showed the Emperor of the Night look to her and slowly advanced his lips close to her, he was irresistible for Kyoko so she was only able to close her eyes for she knew Ren would kiss her. But Ren only kissed her forehead.

"You must be tired now Kyoko, you must take a rest now for tomorrow."

Kyoko was still unable to move after what Ren did to her, so Ren carried her to his arms to carry her to her room, when Ren carried her it was the only time Kyoko returned to her senses.

"Ren you don't have to carry me to my room I can walk on my own." Kyoko said trying to break free from Ren's arms.

"What are talking about and why are you trying to break free from me, are you scared for me to carry you because someone might see us and think that we are lovers? I want to show to whole Japan, no the whole world how much I love you Kyoko and I don't mind carrying you every time we are together."

_Ren is overacting it, if this continues I might develop feelings towards him for real. No Kyoko she's your sempai he is just acting for your sake nothing more nothing less._

_What are you doing Ren aren't you overacting it? Kyoko might notice your true feelings for her and she might avoid you for she only see's you as her will never develop any feelings for you for her heart is still composed of Fuwa Sho her first and last love._

Without them noticing Hidehito saw them.

"_You really can't resist Kyoko Ren especially seeing how sexy and beautiful she is on her black uniform. That is why you are making advance move on her so that no one can take your possession from you. I am happy to see how your friendship progressed into this the two of you are really professional to be able to keep your relationship until tonight." _Hidehito thought after seeing them walking towards Kyoko's room.

When they reached Kyoko's room Ren dropped her to her bead and placed the blanket over her.

"You can leave me now Tsuru-Ren you can return to your room and take a rest." Kyoko said looking at Ren who caresses her hair.

"I'll wait for you to sleep before I can return to my room Kyoko. So don't worry about anything and just sleep there." He said looking so gentle and loving to Kyoko she can't help but blush and forced her eyes to close so that Ren would leave her.

For Ren he always wanted to look at Kyoko fall asleep while he caresses her hair, it was a dream for him a dream he would never want to wake anymore. And for Kyoko it felt good for this is the first time a guy did that to her all her life.

The next morning.

Hidehito saw Ren and tapped him hard on his back as he was sitting by the bench waiting for the bus, Ren was surprised and a bit mad but Hidehito showed a big grin on him making him feel awkward to his expression.

"What is that hard tap for?"

"I'm sorry for the tap Ren but I just can't control my hand. I admit you work different on girls and I am happy for you because my assumption to you as a boring man was replaced by a charismatic man who waits slowly for his prey before attacking." Hidehito remarked smiling at Ren.

Hidehito_ saw may have saw us last night that is why he made a comment like that, he must not know that Kyoko and I are only acting we must play with this game and get the best out of it._

"You just don't know me Hidehito that is why you made that stupid assumption. I am a man after all it's just that I am picky on girls that is why when I like someone I will not stop until I get her." Ren said in a boastful tone of voice.

"Up to how many bases did you claim last night?"

"Bases? Come on Hidehito I would not do such a thing to my love one unless she asks me to do it for her."

Both men laughed after Ren talked. When Kyoko went out she jumped at Ren's back for him to carry her on his back which he did and Kyoko smiled at him.

"Good morning Kyoko how was your sleep last night?" Ren asked looking at Kyoko to his left shoulder where Kyoko's head was.

"It was the best sleep I had. For the past 16 yrs of my life it was the first time someone caressed my hair and waited for me to sleep." Kyoko replied looking as shiny as the sun that was raised.

From not so far from the three of them Director Musashi was watching them.

"_Just as I thought Ren and Kyoko did have unrequited love for each other they were unable to express, this is way too early but I like it. Their role as Keisuke and Miho will not be a problem anymore if they are lovers in real life. They maybe acting it but this is beneficial for the two of them. Before this movie ends they will be able to release that hidden emotion they had for each other, that makes them the perfect choice for Sakura Love. " _Musashi said in his mind while looking at Ren and Kyoko.

Just like Takarada Lory said, Director Musashi saws a person's personality without knowing them personally for he is a doctor of psychology before entering the entertainment world and became a director. Working with someone like him is hard for he can read people's minds just by looking at their gestures and actions. A lot of artists wanted to work with him but he only chooses an artist if he saw the spark he needs for his work and to work under him is a privilege.

"Isn't it early for you lovebirds to be expressing your love? We still have a long day ahead of us and you must conserve your energy for today's shoot. Michael will be briefing you about what to expect from me, I shall wait inside the bus for I don't want to explain things further once we started working. " Musashi said as he walked towards the trio.

Kyoko immediately jumped away from Ren's back after hearing Director Musashi.

_What am I thinking PDA in the morning that was to naive of you Kyoko and the worst of all Director Musashi saw it even though Tsuruga san and I are acting as lovers there must be a limitation so that it will no go beyond the line._

_Come on Ren is Kyoko the only thing on your mind now? You are here to work not to live in a dream you are dreaming right now._

Musahi left the three of them when Michael arrived to have a briefing with them.

"All of you maybe wondering where are your co-actors in this movie right? They were artists who worked under Director Musashi before and they already know how to work with him so you will only see them at shooting if there is a scene with them. Like the three of you all of them lived in a house together for the duration of the project for this is the director's way of creating an unbreakable band within his actors and him. His style maybe orthodox but this is his own style that is why he is a legend in the entertainment world."

"I like his style he treats his actors like his own family isn't that right Michael?" Hidehito said.

"Exactly, you must always look at the director's gestures for he rarely says something when he is directing. He had two ways of saying cut; the first one is the unapproved scene cut. Director Musashi would burry his katana to the ground or any solid surface. The next cut is the approved scene cut where he would cut down his katana on the air or a table if a table is present."

Ren, Kyoko and Hidehito laughed for they already saw Director Musashi's approved cut.

"I see all of you already saw the approved cut that is why you are all laughing also another thing; Director Musashi would not stop until he sees the scene he wanted to see; that is why he would call a lot of cuts and repeat the scene over and over again until the scene is perfect. Director will not think about the schedule being delayed or if his actors are already exhausted he would not stop until he is satisfied with a scene."

* * *

**NOTES:**I may be using some medical words but don't worry i will explain them here in my notes for everyone to understand xD**  
**

Diaphoresis is excessive sweating

Apathetic is a state of being in apathy where in layman's term it means having no feelings or does not have any feelings.

Paraplegic is a state of being paralyzed on all four limbs of the body.


	6. Chapter 5

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

They arrived at the place where they will be shooting the first scene; the location is in the city in a particular dead end road.

Director Musashi's co director for the movie is Director Kurosaki Ushio, when Kyoko saw him she was surprised for she never thought that a great director like him would be Director Musashi's directing assistant.

"Long time no see Ms. Kyoko, I was personally invited by Director Musashi to be his directing assistant in this movie. I told you before that after your Kyurara commercial I will make you famous and what isn't it true right now?" Ushio said to Kyoko when he saw her.

Kyoko bowed to him to thank him. "I really appreciate it director thanks to you a lot of doors have opened for me."

Ushio laughed after hearing Kyoko and left her to go to Director Musashi.

Director Musashi is telling Ren and Keiji their scene who are having their make ups done.

"The first scene is simple; Keisuke and Keiji will be fighting with fists. I don't want a choreographed fighting, I want to see a real fight between the two of you understand?" Director Musashi said looking at both Ren and Hidehito seriously who were surprised the director's instruction.

"You heard him right guys; he wants real fighting not scripted fighting." Ushio said to them while show boxing in front of Ren and Hidehito.

"Real fighting eh? If I happen to break your nose don't be mad a me Ren because the director told us to be fighting for real." Hidehito said to Ren before standing up from his seat and making his joints in his fingers sound.

_Sacrificing my face for a movie? This is like what I did when I was Cain Heel._

Ren went to Kyoko and whispered to her, "Don't be surprised if you see me and Hidehito fighting for real."

"What?" Kyoko exclaimed and Ren just smiled at her and walked to Hidehito and the directors who are waiting for him.

"Keiji will be seeing Keisuke walking along and asks him for a fist fight. At first Keisuke will be hesitating for he wants to go to school for today is the first day of classes but Keiji will force him out and eventually Keisuke would fight him." Director Ushio reminded to Ren and Hidehito.

"You both looked ready, Kyoko!" Director Musashi said.

"What is it director Musashi?" Kyoko asked surprised to hear Musashi call her.

"Watch how your boyfriend Ren gets hurt. Hehehe, your entry to the scene is when Keisuke is the only one left and you saw him badly hurt and pursue him to go the hospital with you understand?" Musashi ordered her.

_Tsuruga san was not joking after all he and _Hidehito_ san would be fighting for real._

"Are you ready?" Ushio asked the cameramen.

"Yes sir!" they answered.

"The two of you are you both ready?" Ushio asked to both Ren and Hidehito.

Hidehito smiled at Ushio and Ren raised his right thumb.

"Remember to continue fighting until Keiji is badly hurt and go on to your scripts!" Ushio reminded them.

"Lights camera action!" Musashi exclaimed tapping his katana in front of him to the ground.

Keisuke is walking along the road on the way to his school when Keiji blocked his way.

"Excuse me you are blocking my way." Keisuke said looking at Keiji straight in the eyes.

"Blocking your way? Since when did you own the road you are asking for a fight eh?" Keiji replied looking at Keisuke furiously.

"I have a class to attend to; wasting my time on a student like you who doesn't care about studying is a waste of time." Kesiuke answered pushing Keiji towards his left.

"You are really asking for it!" Keiji exclaimed angrily and punched Keisuke but he avoided his punch.

Keisuke smirked at Keiji and dropped his bag, removed his cap and shirt, Keiji also removed his cap but left his shirt which was already unbuttoned before.

"Finally you are going to raise your fist with me."

Director Musashi was analyzing his their actions and Ushio is getting nervous for he knew when Director Musashi said he wanted real fighting he really means it.

_Japan's number 1 actor may be having his first beating in his life. Director Musashi what are you really planning to do with Ren and _Hidehito_? _Ushio thought wiping his sweat in his forehead.

_Tsuruga san._ Kyoko said in her mind feeling nervous for Ren.

Keisuke landed the first punch which Keiji was not able to avoid; it was a hard punch that made his lower lip bleed he was more furious than ever and answered Keisuke's punch and delivered his own hard punch through Keisuke's face that made a cut in his chin. They were both mad and exchanged a lot of punches and kicks against one another. In the end Keisuke was the one left standing he was breathing heavily and his right fist is shaking for the pain of punching Keiji he was about to deliver his final blow but Keiji kneeled in fornt of him.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me anymore." Keiji begged with a bloodied face.

Keisuke extended his tight hand to raise Keiji up. "Next time don't block my way."

Keiji stood up with the help of Keisuke. "My name is Keiji 4th yr transfer student in your school."

"I am Keisuke same yr as you." Keisuke replied before picking up his things.

"This is the first time someone beat me like this, is it alright if I call aniki starting today?" Keiji asked.

"Sure thing Keiji."

"Thanks a lot aniki, I have to leave now see you in school." Keiji exclaimed before leaving Keisuke alone.

_Director Musashi is not yet calling cut? Does he want his actors to endure the pain they are experiencing? Ren is hurt much more than _Hidehito_ but he is being treated right now._ Ushio thought to himself.

"Kyoko do you want Tsuruga Ren to stay like that forever? We are still shooting and your scene is what we are waiting for!" Musashi exclaimed to Kyoko who looks worried sick at what happened to Ren.

"Ye-yes Director." Kyoko immediately replied and went on to her scene.

_I never wanted Kyoko to see me badly hurt like this, Director Musashi you really are someone making me and _Hidehito_ fight for real._

Keisuke was breathing heavily as he remained sitting at the dead end street enduring the pain he is feeling when a high school girl saw him.

_I must act right or Tsuruga san would have to endure much pain for long._

"Your scripts forget it!" Ushio screamed to her.

"You are bleeding, what happened?"

"I got into a fight, but this wounds does not hurt that much." Keisuke replied grimacing from the pain he is feeling.

"Put your right arm on my shoulder I'll bring you to the hospital."

"You don't know me yet you want to help me, there is no reason to be generous in a bad man like me."

"I may not know you but I will introduce myself to you my name is Miho, and I will not leave you into a bloody pulp even if you don't need my help." Miho answered forcing Keisuke's right arm on her shoulders and helped him stand up.

"Miho, what a nice name, my name is Keisuke." He replied walking slowly with the support of Miho.

"Excellent, continue assisting him to the hospital. Ushio tell the cameramen to continue filming to the hospital I will wait for all of you there where your other co-actor is waiting for you." Director Musashi said before leaving them.

_Did I heard him right he wants Ren and Kyoko to continue acting their characters to the hospital without saying cut to tend to some of Ren's wounds? _Hidehito thought to himself whose wounds are already being treated with first aid by the nurse in the staff.

_We must hurry or Tsuruga san's wounds would leave a scar on his face. _

_I must endure it until we reach the hospital, I have to or the director will be mad at me._

"You heard director Musashi Kyoko Ren Just continue acting the hospital is just a few blocks away." Ushio remarked feeling sorry for Ren and Kyoko for having to endure much.

Keisuke's cut on his upper brow bleeds heavily and Miho speeds up a little while assisting him as they were walking. After enduring so much they arrived at the hospital where Director Musashi is already waiting for them with the actor who will act as Keisuke's father and the director of the hospital.

"Excuse me doctor but can you please help him, he got into a fight and is badly hurt."

When the doctor looked back both Ren and Kyoko are surprised to see Kuu Hizuri who is going to act as Keisuke's father and director of the hospital.


	7. Chapter 6

REMINDER: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

"Cut! Excellent job Kyoko and Ren. I salute you for a job well done. Better walk Ren to the emergency room for treatment." Director Musashi ordered.

"Father are you acting in Sakura Love as well? Kyoko asked as she was still supporting Ren who does not look good anymore

"Yes Kyoko, I am going to act as Keisuke's father. Why don't you go to the emergency room first then we will talk about this later, Ren does not look so good now." Kuu replied looking worried for his son who is badly hurt.

_Father, you will act as Keisuke's father? What is the meaning of this does the president planned all of this to put pressure on me to be a caliber actor like my father was?_

Kyoko immediately rushed Ren to the emergency room where the doctor will treat his wounds.

"You took a beating young man, how many did you fight against? Good thing your girlfriend brought you here." the doctor asked who is preparing a tetanus toxoid vaccine.

When Kyoko saw the injection she became worried and Ren interlocked his left hand to her right hand to divert her fear from seeing the injection

"Don't worry Kyoko that injection will not hurt so much even these wounds do not hurt but seeing you worried like that hurts more." Ren said to Kyoko smiling at her.

_What are saying Tsuruga san you are badly hurt from the beating you took and yet you worry more about me than yourself._

The doctor injected the tetanus toxoid vaccine to Ren before curing his wounds; the wounds were only superficial and will not need any stitching. The doctor also assessed his rib cage for any fracture luckily for Ren there are no broken bones. After curing his wounds the doctor gave the prescription to Kyoko.

"Gave him Ibuprofen only when he feels pain, it will also do him good if you massage his back. Next time better protect yourself more for your girlfriend worries about you a lot." The doctor told them after all his interventions were done.

Meanwhile Director Musashi and Kuu Hizuri are talking at the fire exit.

"What is the meaning of this Musashi? My son took a beating did you asked him to fight with Hidehito for real?" Kuu exclaimed looking at Musashi furiously.

"Are you complaining with me? If someone had the right to complain it is your son or Hidehito not you. It seems to me that you don't know me anymore Kuu, have you forgotten how Hozu Shuuhei left a mark in the Japanese entertainment world? It was because of my unorthodox directing tactics. If it wasn't for me you will forever stay as the handsome actor who played as Katsuki in Dark Moon. I want your son to leave a mark in Japanese entertainment world just like you that is why I am doing everything I can in my power to take him there."

Kuu sighed and thought, _Musashi is right I do owe him a lot I suffered a lot of hardships under him to become the caliber actor I am right now._

"I'm sorry director; this is just the first time I saw my only son hurt like that. That is why I was not able to control my feelings and bursted out my anger towards you." Kuu said apologizing to Musashi.

"Any father would do the same thing you did right now, why don't we go out now and start shooting?" Musashi said to Kuu smiling at him.

Ren was sitting at the bench at the hospital's end hall looking at his script to prepare for his next scene with his father, the pain and pressure he feels right now contributes a lot to his anxiety for he must act perfectly with his father.

"I'm sorry Ren I hurt you a lot back there." Hidehito said sitting next to him.

Ren closed his script and looked at Hidehito, "I was the one who must say sorry to you, one of your wounds required stitching."

Hidehito laughed and said, "If ever you got tired acting, boxing or engaging yourself into mixed martial arts would also be good for you."

Kyoko finally returned after going to the pharmacy to buy medicine for Ren.

"Here is your medicine drink now for the pain to subside." Kyoko said to him while handing the medicine and water to Ren.

After drinking his medicine Director Musashi and Kuu arrived.

"I know that you already know who this guy is he is Kuu Hizuri a popular actor here in Japan and internationally he also worked under me when he was the same age as you are and I know that you can be like him or even more surpass what he was able to accomplish. Just follow my lead and I'll bring the three of you there."

"Be like me or even surpass me? You have to be kidding me Director, Ren and Hidehito still needs to eat more rice before being able to do so." Kuu boasted.

_Ren will work with father who everyone thinks highly of, this is the greatest chance for Tsuruga san to show to the whole Japan what he is made of. I am happy that I will be able to watch the two of them act together._

"Kyoko, watch my scene with your mentor and I will show you how Kuu Hizuri acts."

"We will be working with Kuu Hizuri san that is just great I always look up to him and now I will be acting with him." Hidehito said while shaking hands with Kuu before leaving them for he was not involved in any hospital scene.

Ren stood up while holding into Kyoko's left hand and said to Kuu, "I'm happy to work with you."

Kyko bowed his head to Kuu showing her respect. "Father I will show you how much I have improved since the acting exercise you gave me."

Kuu was surprised to see how Ren was holding Kyoko and raised his right thumb. "My adopted daughter make me proud."

"This scene first involves Miho and Doctor Kiritani, followed by a scene between Doctor Kiritani and Keisuke. The scene between Miho and Doctor Kiritani will be at his office while the scene between father and son would be at the rooftop I will be directing the father and son scene while director Ushio will be directing the scene between Doctor Kiritani and Miho."

"Ren you can rest for a bit while waiting for Kuu at the rooftop Director Musashi will prepare you there for your scene." Ushio said.

"I shall wait for you in the rooftop to support me Kyoko." Ren said to Kyoko and kissed her left cheek before leaving with Director Musashi.

A_t first holding hands with her and now kissing her cheek how long has it been since I last saw them and their relationship already progressed into this._

"Your scene is basically simple; Doctor Kiritani will thank Miho for bringing his son to the hospital. I can see you are both ready so let's get this thing started."

Doctor Kiritani is sitting on his chair inside the office and Miho is sitting at his left.

"Thanks a lot for bringing my son here; do you happen to know who did that to him?"

"No sir, he was bloody already when I saw him." Miho replied with respect to the doctor who is also the director of the hospital."

"Cut! That scene is ok" Ushio exclaimed.

"Phew, I felt nervous already with a simple scene like that with father." Kyoko said that Kuu hears.

"Why do you feel nervous? You did exactly what you are told to do and that is enough." Kuu told her while holding into her right shoulder.

Meanwhile at the rooftop Ren and director Musashi are talking while waiting for Kuu.

"Aren't you mad on what happened to you earlier?" Musashi asked.

"No Director, I am doing what I am told to do and that is what matters for me to satisfy my director."

"Satisfy your director? If you want to be a great actor then you must erase that thought inside your mind, you must not think of satisfying your director but think of satisfying the people who will be watching you."

Kuu Ushio and Kyoko arrived at the rooftop.

"Ren, remember what I told you, doing so will put you a step closer to your goal." Musashi said pointing his sheathed katana at Ren.


	8. Chapter 7

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

_I wonder what Tsuruga san and Director Musashi talked about Tsuraga san looks troubled._

Ren was standing still after hearing Director Musashi's comment to him, it was shock for him throughout his acting career this is the first time a director said something so cruel that it made him feel a sharp stabbing pain penetrating through his actor's pride.

_I always wanted the best for my fans that is why I am following whatever instructions the director gives me Director Musashi was the first person to be able to strike me down like this._

"Ren is there something wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"I….." Ren cannot utter any word for his pride still hurts a lot.

"Tsuruga Ren looks like he cannot act yet, how about we leave him alone for a while to gather his thoughts. Kuu, why don't you talk with Ren I must have said something bad to him that hurted him deeply." Musashi said before leaving.

Kyoko wanted to stay with Ren to comfort him but the director ordered everyone to leave him and Kuu alone. Before leaving Ren, Kyoko embraced him.

Everyone was gone leaving Kuu alone with his son. Kuu sat next to Ren and placed his right arm around his son's shoulders.

"What did he say that made you lost your focus?"

"He told me that thinking of satisfying my director is not a good thing and satisfying the people is what I should do. He did not tell me straightly but I know what he means that I can only go to where I want to go if I continued thinking like that."

"He also said the same words to me when I worked with him before, like you my acting in the front of the director and the whole production team matters to me a lot. It's like satisfying them would mean recommending me to more directors and eventually will make me popular and make a name in the entertainment world but Director Musashi told me to erase that thought inside my head for it will not bring me anywhere, the directors may remember me for my talent but the people will not for I only work to satisfy my director not them."

"Father, this film is just starting and yet it's already taking the best from me."

"Expect more from Director Musashi for he is not just a director. Remember to satisfy the people not the director and you will see a big difference in your acting skills."

"Kuu must be done talking to Ren let's resume shooting." Musashi ordered to the staff.

Kyoko immediately went to Ren and was relieved to see him smiling again.

"I'm sorry to worry you Kyoko, I acted like a kid and forgot that I am an actor."

Kyoko's eyes were building tears for she was thinking what Ren and Musashi talked about.

"What is with that look you must not cry nothing happened between me and the director, I was just thinking highly of myself and I forgot to step my feet on the ground. Good thing Kuu is here to tell me where I belong." Ren said to her wiping her tears with his handkerchief.

"Young love sweet love it makes me miss my wife." Kuu exclaimed.

"I can't wait to shoot the scenes between Keisuke and Kyoko, but first let's warp the scene between Keisuke and his father. Ren, Kuu prepare for your scene!" Director Musashi said.

"I'll cheer for you Ren show your acting skills to father."

Keisuke is leaning at the wall and his father looks at him straight in the eyes.

"What happened to you, why do you always involve yourself in fighting?"

"Do you care whatever happens to me? You just wanted me to become like you a perfect person that I can never be."

Dr. Kiritani grabbed his son's shirt tightly with his right hand and said, "I was always the bad man for you, don't you have any respect left for me? I just wanted you to become someone everyone can be proud of that's all and yet you are looking through it badly."

Keisuke pulled his fathers hand away from him, "I can never change the fact that you are my father that is the only respect I have for you."

_Ren's acting changed a lot after saying his weakness, Kuu even motivated his son by talking with him.  
_

"Cut! That's a wrap; we will proceed at the scene of Miho and Keiji's first encounter and the scene with Miho and her mother who you will be meeting later." Director Musashi said.

_Tsuruga san's acting was different right from his acting before, he was known as a co-actor killer but right now he was acting as if he and father are in the same level. I must act on a different level like Tsuruga san._

"Your scene is next Kyoko, I will be watching you." Kuu said to Kyoko.

"Kyoko, how was your scene with Kuu earlier?" Ren asked as they were walking together holding hands.

"It was short so there was no pressure, the scene itself was only about talking that's all but I am still happy to be able to act good with someone like Kuu Hizuri. I want to act on the same level you showed just recently Ren." Kyoko said smiling at Ren.

"The same level as me? You can even exceed that Kyoko if you put your heart on it and think of the people who will be watching what you did, not thinking of satisfying you colleagues."

Hidehito Kijema was sleeping inside the bus when they arrived.

"Hey Hidehito san, we will be filming our scene next!" Kyoko said waking Kijema up.

"I know that is why I took a nap to regain my lost energy from fighting Ren. How was your scene with Kuu Ren?"

"It's fine I learned a lot form him."

"I hope to have a scene with him also to learn something from him." Kijema remarked.

Michael entered the bus and handed out their lunches which they ate happily together.

_Our bonding as co-actors is not just co-actor relationship but like we are in a family with Director Musashi as our father, I am glad Sawara san gave me this project._

After eating inside the bus while driving through their next location shoot they finally arrived there and the preparations for Miho and Keiji's scenes were immediately done to save time.

Ren seated beside Kuu to watch Kyoko's scene with Kijema.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Since Sakura Love started."

"Since Sakura Love started then it was just recent, how did you court her?"

"She asked me to be her boyfriend that's all." Ren replied smiling at his father.

_Kyoko asked him to be her boyfriend? That was unusual to hear, why would Kyoko ask something like that form Ren? And they were dating since this movie started, then it could only mean one thing that this boyfriend-girlfriend thing is only acting in order for Kyoko to be at ease with romantic scenes with Ren for the movie._

"Everything is ready Director!" Ushio exclaimed.

"Alright, let's shoot this scene." Director Musashi said with enthusiasm.

Miho is walking ahead of Kijema who walks behind her who is drinking an energy drink in can, after emptying his beverage he throws the can that accidentally hits Miho's head.

Miho looks back looking at Keiji angrily, "What was that supposed to mean why did you throw your can at my head?"

"I was not aiming for your head it just accidentally hit you." Keiji explained.

Miho picks up the can and throws it at Keiji's head; Keiji became mad and wanted to slap Miho but stops for he would never hit a girl.

"I'm sorry I was not aiming at your head." Miho said mockingly at Keiji.

Keiji picks up the can and throws it hard on the ground. "You are lucky to be a girl or I would have hit you."

"Hit me like what you did to your enemy earlier today? I saw a bloodied high school student at the dead end street and brought him to the hospital. With an attitude likes yours you will collect a lot of enemies!"

"Bloodied high school student at the dead end street you must be talking about aniki, yes we did fight early today but we already became friends afterwards. I don't care if everyone will be my enemy what matters to me is that I and aniki are the last men standing."

"Whatever, I don't care about the two of you either." Miho said before leaving Keiji.

_So this is how Kyoko acts no doubt Ren fell in love with her. She acted the same caliber Ren acted earlier and this kid Kijema shows a bright future ahead of him._ Kuu said to himself.

_Excellent job Kyoko, you did great for this scene makes me feel proud. I can't wait for our scenes together especially now my perception in acting changed._

"Cut! The scene between Miho and her mom is next." Director Musashi said.


	9. Chapter 8

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

"You can tell Ren, Kijema and Kuu to call it a day the next scene will only involve Kyoko and actress Nabatame Yuuko who is already waiting for us I don't want her to wait for us any longer for she only accepted the role because I asked her to she may be mad at me for waiting so long. Also tell everyone that we will be having a day off tomorrow for my male leads to rest and regain their energy." Musashi ordered Ushio.

Kurosaki Ushio followed what director Musashi asked him to do.

"My mother will be acted by Nabatame Yuuko, the kid Uesugi Hio's mother?" Kyoko said looking surprised.

"Yes she's the mother of Hio; she is a well known actress but has never done any project since her grandson was born. But I remind you Nabatame Yuuko will always be Nabatame Yuuko even if she has not been working as an actress for quite some time." Kurosaki told to Kyoko.

"Don't worry Kyoko I'll stay until you finish with your scene with Nabatame Yuuko to cheer you up." Ren said carrying Kyoko with his arms.

"Put me down Ren, you must return to the house and take a rest you don't worry about me I can manage a scene with a veteran actress like Nabatame Yuuko I will use all of my acting skills to act well with her." Kyoko said.

"She's right Ren; you should call it a day. Your health should be one of your priority aside form Kyoko and acting; I know how much you want to stay and support Kyoko with all your heart but if you really care for her then you will let her act on her own to make her a great actress." Kuu said to Ren.

Ren put Kyoko down and whispered to her, "I shall wait for you."

Director Musashi, Kurosaki, Kyoko and some of the crew took a different route than Ren, Kijema and the rest of the crew. Kuu took a ride with his limousine to return to his hotel. While Kuu was sitting in his limo, he called for Takarada Lory.

"Kuu, why did you call me?"

"Boss, I have a work here in Japan and guess who I am working with, it's with Ren and Kyoko."

"You are acting in Sakura Love as well; does your wife know you are acting along with your son? How about Kyoko and Ren are they acting with their hearts out?"

"My wife doesn't know I am in a project with our son, even I was surprised to know I am going to act along with him and Kyoko. About Ren and Kyoko, they were acting as lovers off screen everybody aside from me and maybe Director Musashi knows that but the rest of the staff and crew thinks that they are lovers. I was wishing though that it was for real."

"Is that so? If that continues then their acting as lovers will eventually become for real. Director Musashi must be putting them on his unorthodox way of directing, his psychological way of directing. Update me every now and then about everything that happens in Sakura Love filming."

"Affirmative boss, expect to receive updates form me about everything that will happen."

Director Musashi, Kurosaki, Kyoko and some of the crew finally arrived at the house where Nabatame Yuuko was patiently waiting for them. The house was that of a tradition Okinawa house that is small with a lawn where various vegetables are planted waiting to be harvested.

"Director I was waiting for you, it's already getting dark so I thought we shall film tomorrow." Nabatame Yuuko said smiling at director Musashi.

"We can't delay this scene besides you know me Yuuko I maximize my time efficiently, meet your daughter for the movie Mogami Kyoko who will act as Miho."

Kyoko bowed and smiled at Yuuko who smiled back at her.

"I am expecting a lot form you Kyoko for Director Musashi chose you for this movie, so expect me to be unforgiving if you will not act well."

"Yes ma'am." Kyoko replied.

"Enough of the getting to know each other let's film the last scene for today so everyone can take a rest afterwards. Kurosaki explain the scene to Kyoko and Yuuko."

"This is a chit chat scene between mother and daughter. That's so simple yet both of you should express your emotions for each other."

Miho finally arrived home and saw her preparing meals for them to eat.

"I should be the one doing that mother."

"No need Miho; I must be the one doing this for you only need to focus on studying."

_I was not able to attend class today because of the man I rescued earlier but I can't tell her it will only make her sad. _

Miho wanted to do the cooking but her mother would not let her so she only prepared the table where they will be eating.

"How was the first day of school?"

Miho smiled before answering her mother, "It's always the same meeting tour home room adviser and classmates, introducing yourself to them etc."

"That's good Miho."

"Cut! God job we shall see each other soon but for tomorrow fell free to do anything you want for it's a day off make use of it for I only give day offs often not all the time." Director Musashi said.

Everyone was busy packing up and Kyoko was left alone with Yuuko.

"I cannot say you are a good actress for this was a simple scene but I will be watching your progress Kyoko" Yuuko said before riding her car.

_Hio's mother is a real professional she can act as a poor mother so naturally that you will think she really is poor._


	10. Chapter 9

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

After taking a bath Kyoko prepared the herbal medicines she harvested at Miho's residence.

"I wonder if Tsuruga san is still awake." Kyoko said as she was walking to Ren's room.

Kyoko was surprised to see Ren's room slightly open.

_He is waiting for me that is why he left his door open for me to come in, I wonder if Tsuruga san is still awake or already sleeping._

When Kyoko entered Ren's room he was half naked sleeping in his futon. Kyoko went near him and looked at his face. Even though band aids were placed on his wounds in the face he still looks so handsome that melted all of Kyoko's bad spirits.

_Maybe he got tired waiting for me so he decided to sleep I must not disturb him anymore I will give his medicine tomorrow when he wakes up._

Kyoko was about to leave but Ren unconsciously grabbed her making her fall on top of his body. Kyoko was hearing Ren's heartbeat and breathing when she was on top of him, she tried to get up but Ren locked his arms around her. She wanted to get away from his grasp but doing so will wake him up, so she decided to sleep under his arms.

Ren was surprised when he woke up to see Kyoko on top of him sleeping when he looked around he saw a bowl with herbal medicine that Kyoko prepared for her.

_Kyoko must have made that medicine and came here to give it to me, but I was already sleeping and then I unconsciously grabbed her on top of me. What have I done, Kyoko must be feeling awkward when I did and tried to get away from my grasp yet she decided not to wake me up for I was sleeping heavily. _

Ren his sleeping for Kyoko was still sleeping, after a while Kyoko slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see Ren but she remembered what happened last night and decided not to be hysterical. Kyoko slowly run her right fingers over Ren's hair to slowly wake him up. Ren slowly opened his eyes and greeted her with a smile.

"Tsuruga san I can explain what happened last night."

"Tsuruga san? Are you my girlfriend or my subordinate? Explaining for what happened last night is not necessary for this is a normal thing for lovers to do."

_Tsuruga san is right we were acting as lovers and yet I still act as if he was my sempai, I asked for this acting exercise to him and yet I am the one who forgets."_

"I'm sorry Ren if I act as if I am still your subordinate sometimes for that is what I was used to. Being your girlfriend is new to me for I never thought our relationship as mentor student will lead to a relationship that is so personal like this." Kyoko replied looking through Ren's eyes that made her blush.

Ren was about to kiss her through her lips when someone knocked at the door.

"I'll take that." Kyoko said moving away from Ren.

When Kyoko opened the door she saw Hidehito Kijema.

"Kyoko? I thought this was Ren's room."

Ren appeared in Kyoko's back and wrapped his left arm around her.

"Yes this is my room, Kyoko slept here with me last night."

Kyoko blushed after hearing Ren she was not looking up at Kijema for she knew he will think differently about that.

Kijema laughed, "I admire you Kyoko even though you know how exhausted and how bad his body feels you still came to his room and….."

Kijema was not able to finish what he wanted to say because Kyoko stepped to his right foot.

"Ouch that hurts!"

Ren laughed after what Kyoko did to Kijema.

"what are you doing here anyway? If you have something to say to Ren say it!" Kyoko said who is looking at Kijema furiously.

"Damn you look like Miho yesterday, I was here because I would like to invite the two of you to tour around Shuri castle in Naha city since we have the day for ourselves right? I'm sorry if I say something that made you mad Kyoko I was just playing with you."

"That sounds like a good idea since this is the first time Kyoko have been here in Okinawa and touring her to Shuri Castle will be good for her."

"But aren't the two of you supposed to be resting today for tomorrow?"

"Come on having a day off like this will not be often so we must use it wisely. Besides you two lovers must spend time alone together to, so I will leave you after our tour to Shuri Castle and tour on my own."


	11. Chapter 10

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kyoko was amazed at the sight of Shuri Castle, for her it was out breaking for a castle destroyed during the battle of Okinawa in 1945 reconstructed back to its beauty before the war.

"Wow! I've never been into a historical place before!" Kyoko said looking like a child.

"Kyoko sure acts like a child doesn't she." Kijema commented looking very much affected at Kyoko's attitude.

"Yes and she's cute even if it does not suit her age." Ren said smiling.

After finishing their tour around Shuri Castle, Kijema left Kyoko and Ren alone.

"Kyoko chan where would you like to go next?"

"I don't know Tsu-Ren san, I wanted to tour around Okinawa."

Ren asked for Kyoko to excuse him for a while and when Kyoko cannot see him he called Takarada Lory.

"Ren, why did you call me for? Lory asked surprise to hear Ren's voice.

"I need your help, I know this is rush but I badly need it."

"What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any contacts here in Okinawa who owns helicopter?"

"Helicopter, why would you need one?"

"Something important."

Lory thought for a moment if he can help Ren, but in the end he helps Ren by telling him to go to Naha City airport where his friend would wait for him with the helicopter he needs.

"I owe you one President."

"Don't mention it, this is the first time you asked something from me so why should I not help you."

Ren returned to Kyoko and told her he has a surprise for her. When they arrived at the airport they went to the airbase where Lory's friend and his helicopter await them.

"A helicopter? Are we going to ride that?" Kyoko asked looking like a child.

"You said you wanted to tour Okinawa so I asked a friend of mine to tour us."

Out of her excitement she jumps at Ren.

"Are the two of you ready?" asked the pilot who is Lory's friend.

Both Kyoko and Ren nodded. Kyoko can't help but fell awed at the beautiful sight of Okinawa prefecture from above, while Ren was just looking at her.

_She looks so cute when she acts like a child; I wanted to stay like this with her forever._

Lory can't help but think why Ren would ask something like a helicopter from him so he decided to call Kuu. Kuu was drinking sake with director Musashi inside the director's compound where Sakura Love main actors and staff where staying.

"Kuu, do you know what Ren asked me for?"

"How would I know, besides I am not with him I am drinking with Director Musashi right now."

"He asked me to lend him a helicopter."

Kuu was shocked to hear Lory, "He asked for a helicopter?"

"Exactly, I don't know why he asked me for a helicopter, he said it's something important so I called to ask you if anything happened."

"Ren is with Kijema and Kyoko but Kijema left them alone together so he must be touring Kyoko around Okinawa by using a helicopter." Director Musashi said that Kuu repeats to Lory.

"So that is the reason why he asked for a helicopter so urgently, I like it it's so romantic. I'm sorry if I disturbed your drinking session with Director Musashi, good bye."

Kuu dranked a cupful of sake and said, "How would you know what my son is thinking?"

"Michael saw them at Shuri Castle before Kijema separated; I only guessed what Ren would do with a helicopter alone with the girl she loves."

It was afternoon when Ren and Kyoko finished their aerial tour.

"Thanks a lot for the tour it was unexpected. Whoever your girlfriend will be should be lucky to have you as her boyfriend."

Ren was not able to answer Kyoko back but only smiled at her.

_How long will I have this unrequited love, how long will I wait for you to notice my feelings and return them back?_

_

* * *

_**NOTES: **This will be be my last update for now, I have to prepare for my National Board Examination on July 3 and 4. I will resume updating at the second week of July _. _Hope you all understand. xD_  
_


	12. Chapter 11

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

It was 7 in the morning when Sakura Love started shooting and the first scene was inside a classroom. Before proceeding with the shoot Assistant director Kurosaki had a word with them.

"Director Musashi can't be with us for he is currently shooting a scene between Kuu Hizuri and Nabatame Yuuko so he left me in charge for the scenes in this school. I am expecting full energy from all of you for all of us had rest yesterday."

Everyone replied with a loud yes. Kijema elbowed Ren lightly and asked him, "How was your date with Kyoko yesterday?"

"Expensive." Ren replied with a laugh and Kijema was left with a puzzled look.

The first scene was when Keisuke met Miho inside their classroom and both were surprised to see each other that they were classmates. The next scene was when the homeroom teacher introduced their new classmate Keiji to the class. The last scene for that day was when Keisuke will see Miho practicing playing the piano alone. Before the last scene Kurosaki talked with Kyoko and asked her if she can play the piano.

_I should play the piano in this next scene I can still remember when my mom thought me how to play some keys in the piano but I don't know if I can play in front of the camera that will be seen by many. The worst part scenario is Ren will be seeing me play._

"Is there anything wrong Kyoko chan?" asked Ren who sees her look troubled.

"Nothing I was just thinking something, I must prepare for my scene now."

"The piano lyric sheets are there just follow them." Kurosaki told Kyoko.

Miho was practicing alone inside the music room and the piece she was playing was Pachelbel's Canon in D. Keisuke was walking along the corridor after his soccer practice and heard Miho playing the piano. He peeked through the door and saw Miho playing the music piece with her heart.

_Kyoko has a lot of talents aside from being a good artist she can also play the piano this well, I guess I still don't know who you are even if I have known you for so long._

The director called cut and everyone in the set clapped for a job well done by Kyoko. Kyoko sighed and her nervousness was gone after hearing the clapping of everyone.

"Thank you everyone, I will improve my playing more on Miho's recital."

"Tomorrow we will shoot more and Director Musashi will be with us so have a good rest tonight to prepare your body and minds for tomorrow.

"I never expected that you can play the piano like that." Ren said to her that made her blush.

"But Tsu-Ren san plays the piano better than me." She replied humbly.

"I can play better than you what do you mean? I can only play cat steps. (low sigh) Since we finished early today would like to have dinner or shall I call it date with me?"

"A date with you Tsuruga Ren, but I am-"

"You are my girlfriend right so why are you hesitating to have a date with me?" asked Ren who looks more serious.

_He's right we are acting as boyfriend and girlfriend off screen to get to my character I must not hesitate I should act as her girlfriend and not as his junior._

"Of course we can go on a date since we still have a lot of time." Kyoko replied smiling at Ren.

Kyoko asked Michael for road instructions on how to go to the city where the restaurants are located and how to return to their rest house. While Ren asked permission from Director Musashi through the phone and to Kurosaki if he and Kyoko can go out together and they were allowed.

"We should be home at 10 or it will be past our curfew, so Kyoko how can we reach the city from here?"

"We must ride a subway train."

After arriving at the city they went inside a restaurant that cooks homemade meals, people in Okinawa do not care for artists so hanging around will not be bothersome to Kyoko and Ren or any artists.

"The reason I am treating you is because of a job well done you did early today."

"You shouldn't have bothered doing this for me."

_Tsuruga san is so kind to me he is the first man to ever treated me so kindly like this._


	13. Chapter 12

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

After finishing their dinner Ren walked with Kyoko under the light of the moon shining down with cold breeze blowing through.

"I never expected the weather to be this cold tonight." said Kyoko whose voice is shivering a little.

Ren noticing her feel cold embraced his right arm around her. "Now we can share each other's heat and feel not so cold."

Kyoko wanted to remove Ren's arms around her for she was shy for what he is doing for her but she did not for in her mind they are only acting as lovers nothing more nothing less.

_I feel safe and warm when I am under Tsuruga san's arms and my heart why is it always beating like this every time he acts so different it's like he is someone important to me that I have known for so long._

_I want to hold her like this forever but I am afraid that if I do so I will end up losing you forever._

The next day Director Musashi was with the three actors to direct.

"I'm sorry if I was not able to be with all of you yesterday for I have to finish shooting scenes between Hizuri and Yuuko and I believe in Director Kurosaki's leadership, we shall finish shooting the first half of our movie this week for next week we shall be going to Tokyo for our press conference, aside from the press conference I know that our artists have a lot of unfinished works in Tokyo so I shall give them time to fix everything. "

Ren was asked to write a lot of love quotes in many little pieces of paper while he was thinking of what to write, Kyoko was practicing playing the piano with a piano instructor to prepare her for her piano scenes.

"Having a hard time?" Kijema asked when he saw Ren looking troubled while thinking of what to write in the pieces of paper in front of him.

"I don't know I just can't think of anything right now."

"Why don't you internalize on how you feel when you are with someone who you love then write it, it can be as good as a love quote."

_Internalize on how I feel when I am with someone I love? (looking at Kyoko)_

Ren finally started writing when he did what Kijema told him to do and he was able to write a lot of quotes for Director Musashi to choose from after selecting 5 they started filming.

Miho was about to start practicing when she saw a little piece of paper by the piano keys and opened them and read the words in it.

"I don't know how you came to my life but you came at the right time when I needed someone like you."

While Miho was reading the words Keisuke looks at him by the door of the music room.

Director Musashi called the order of cut and the next scene was shot. It was the same for the 3 next scenes were the same only with different quotes for the fourth scene Keisuke will be seen by Miho seated by the piano.

"Keisuke what are you doing there aren't you supposed to be practicing soccer with your team?" Miho asked surprised to see Keisuke.

"We finished practicing early so I decided to come here. Don't you want me here?"

"It's not like that; I just never thought a popular guy like you will be staying in a music room."

"I have a reason to be here, I have to give something to you." Keisuke hands over to Miho a small piece of paper the same paper she sees at the piano every time she practices, her heartbeat went so fast upon hearing Keisuke read the paper's contents to her.

The paper reads: I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made pf yourself, but for what you are making me.

"I can't believe that you are the one who sends me those quotes, but why me? You can choose other girls in school who are popular but why not them?" Miho asked with nervousness on her voice

Keisuke embraced Miho and said, "The day when you saved my life I knew you were the one who I will share the rest of my life with, I fell in love with you the first time we met."

Miho cannot say anything for she also has a big crush on Keisuke the popular goal keeper of their school whom she never even became classmate with until now their senior year. At the door of the music room Kijema looks at them with a clench fist for he had a crush on Miho also.

Director Musashi called cut and Kyoko separated from Ren's embrace, she was looking at Ren who has the emperor of the night look while they were shooting their scene together her heartbeat were still beating fast while taking a rest.

_My demons weakens every time they see Tsuruga san with that look, even I myself becomes captivated when I see him like that he becomes a co-star killer with that look._

"Nice quotes never thought you were that romantic, I can't wait to see more of your scenes with Kyoko in the future." Kijema said.

"Romantic huh? Never thought so." Ren replied.

* * *

Sorry for the late update but I'll make sure to update everyday if I can.


	14. Chapter 13

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

The shooting continued until night and it was a little cold so the crew brought jackets for everyone that was needed for the scene.

"Alright everyone must be tired right now but we have a deadline to accomplish, I know it's a little unfair to everyone to be suddenly rushed like this but everything must be done according to the time frame."

"We all heard what the director said so we shall begin our shoot it's cold but we all have to bear it for a while. So I ask our actors to act accordingly and don't make ng's ok?" Kurosaki implied.

After a retouch of makeup by Michael to Kyoko, Ren and Kijema and a final instruction to a stunt man who will be the man Ren and Kijema will beat up the scene was ready to be taken.

"So we shall be hurting someone for real again huh? My wound has not yet fully healed but what the heck let's just get this thing started. Ren are you ready to beat someone up?"

Ren sighed and looked at Kyoko who was talking with Kurosaki, "Let's just finish this."

The director called the scene to be started filming when Kyoko and the stuntman were positioned.

_Tusruga san, Kijema san the stuntman and I could be hurt at this scene, but I should not have any second thoughts now._

"Kyoko we are waiting for you!" Musashi exclaimed.

"Yes director." Kyoko answered.

Miho was walking to her home that night thinking hard on what Keisuke told her. It was dark when suddenly a scary looking big man appeared in front of her.

"Excuse me mr, but I have to go." Miho said shaking.

"You are young and I like girls like you why don't you go out with me for a while, I will make you satisfied throughout the night." The man said with scent of liquor from his mouth.

"You are drunk mister maybe you should let me go and go home yourself."

The man grabbed Miho's right arm tightly that it snapped and dragged her.

"Let me go, someone please help me." Miho said crying for help.

Luckily for Miho Keisuke and Keiji was there.

"Miho! Let her go!" Keisuke screamed angrily.

"She's my girl so why don't you find other girls and leave us!" the drunkard man exclaimed.

"Forget it aniki this man can't be talked to let's just beat him up and show him a lesson he will never forget." Keiji said as he hit the man at the back with the wood he is carrying.

Keisuke immediately rushed to Miho and carried her away from the man while the man was busy fighting with Keiji.

"You should stop your crying, I am sorry if this thing happened to you but I must help my friend Keiji first." Keisuke said wiping the tars away from Miho's face.

"Be careful Keisuke, he is a strong man (moves her right arm but stops because it hurts)"

Keisuke looked at her arm and removed his shirt and tore it to splint Miho's broken arm "He broke your arm now he must pay!" Keisuke screamed with an angry face and rushed to fight the man along with Keiji.

"Cut!" the director said after the fight scene between Keisuke Keiji and the drunken man.

Immediately the paramedics on standby rushed to the beaten up stuntman and injured Kyoko. Ren was also worried about Kyoko's right arm that he rushed to her as well.

"How is her arm?" Ren asked looking worried.

"We don't know yet for sure we should just take her to the hospital and have her x-rayed." The paramedic answered.

Kyoko was feeling pain in her right arm but still managed to talk to Ren "I'm fine you should not be worrying yourself besides I only did what director Musashi told me to do."

"But you got hurt, I can't afford to see you like that, I shall talk to him."

"Ren wait you must not let your anger take over you." Kurosaki said who is with the paramedics that will take Kyoko and the stuntman to the hospital.

Ren angrily came in front of director Musashi and talked to him.

"Why break her arm for real? I can take whatever painful things you want to give me but to see her got hurt like that I can't bear."

"Calm down Ren." Kijema said holding into Ren's shoulders.

"I know how much you don't want Kyoko got hurt like that so am I and all the crew but I have her consent for that scene."

"Consent? What do you mean?"

"I talked to her before the scene was shot and I asked her if we will fake her arm breakage or not but she said….

"Tsuruga san, Kijema san and the stuntman were willing to get hurt to make the scene real so I should also follow their example I am willing to make the arm breakage real."

"Mogami san said that? But why, she got hurt with her actions."

"I know, I do not want to see her have a arm broken but it was her decision and I have to respect that."

_This movie gets the best not only out of me but of Kyoko as well I never thought this project would be harder to bear through than The Boxer.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reads Sakura Love please review for me to know my weak points for me to improve them.


	15. Chapter 14

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Ren embraced Kyoko upon seeing her at the hospital after he rushed with the rest of the Sakura Love crew. Everyone was worried about the condition of her right arm especially Ren.

"She's fine, her right arm did not have a fracture, she just had a stain and resting her arm and applying cold and hot packs will help the muscle heal, a dose of ibuprofen has already been given to minimize the pain." The doctor explained to ease everybody's minds.

"Good thing she only had a strain, I am sorry for that scene Kyoko." Musashi said.

"Nothing to be sorry about director, that scene was necessary to make it look realistic." Kyoko said that made Ren looked puzzled at her.

"If it involves you getting hurt then that is a different story." Ren said looking at Kyoko seriously.

"Don't worry according to the script there will be no more scenes involving Kyoko to be hurt, we still have a scene to finish tonight can you manage Kyoko?" Kurosaki asked.

"I can, the pain has subside already a scene will not cause any aggravation on it." Kyoko said with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure about that remark Kyoko?" Res asked looking worried at Kyoko's condition.

Kyoko nodded at Ren and director Musashi cued the whole crew to set the last scene in the hospital, after shooting the last for that day they returned home and Kyoko was tired for the whole day and the strain she experienced. She heard a knock at her door and saw Ren standing in front of her carrying a bottle of liniment.

"Tsu-Ren, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be resting right now?"

"I came here to give you this (hands over the bottle of liniment) apply it on your arm when it hurts then apply the elastic bandage. You should have not allowed the stuntman to hurt you for real."

"Experiencing something like that was way too different from doing workshops to improve my acting. It was a different feeling if the scenes were for real."

"I understand but next time ask for my permission first before accepting a scene like that."

Kyoko smiled and nodded to Ren that made him smile back at her also. Meanwhile Musashi was smoking cigarette in the tea room of the house thinking about Kyoko's future in the entertainment world.

"She really is a rough diamond that if polished will become a rare diamond. She can become an artist she dreams of in the near future, but how will she act in that particular scene I have in store for her in the future."

The following day they resumed shooting for Sakura Love, and the scene was Miho's recital. A lot of students who studies from the school where they were shooting will be watching Kyoko as she plays Pachelbel's Canon in D she became nervous after seeing all of the students who will be watching.

"That's quite an audience back there I don't think I can play properly even if I want to." Kyoko said with a shaking tone of voice.

"Don't mind them Kyoko, think you are alone and no one listens to your playing to remove that anxiety you are experiencing." Kurosaki said.

"But I can't what if they are not satisfied with my piano recital?"

"Ok think like this: I have to do this properly because my life depends on it that will increase your confidence."

A staff member asked Kurosaki if Kyoko is ready and said to wait a minute more.

"Alright I'll do it; I do hope I won't commit any mistakes." Kyoko said as she walks to the stage.

Kurosaki signaled the staff that Kyoko was ready and her piano recital will be ready to be filmed. Kyoko was still nervous when her character was called by the emcee as she was walking to the piano, she looked at the audience and saw Kuu Hizuri, Nabatame Yuuko, Kijema Hedetada and Tsuruga Ren along with the students.

Miho sighed as she saw her mother, schoolmates and friends watching her recital. She played the piano well that surprised everyone in the crowd her mother shed a tear with her beautiful performance and everyone applauded after her recital. When everyone left the building, only Miho was left inside and she saw a familiar looking student left inside carrying a large bouquet of white roses patiently waiting for her to come out. She went to that student and saw Keisuke smiling at her, her heart was beating so fast when she saw him looking so handsome with a smile he never shows to anyone.

Keisuke handed over the flowers to Miho. "You were great in your performance."

Miho was blushing when she received the flowers for it was the first time she received one.

"I only did what I practiced."

Keisuke turned his back and Miho and was about to leave but she called him back.

"Keisuke you told me you love me before but I was not able to answer you. To tell you the truth I have a crush on you ever since I first saw you at the soccer team. I wanted to know you and when I save you that fateful day I never thought that would be the chance for us to know each other. Because of everything you have done for me, I myself fell in love with you."

Director Musashi called cut after Miho said her feelings for Keisuke. Michael retouched Kyoko and Ren's make up for the next scene.

"Kyoko, are you ready for the kissing scene with Tsuruga Ren?" Kurosaki asked that made Kyoko felt like cold water was dropped at her.


	16. Chapter 15

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kyoko could not believe what she just heard, a kissing scene with his mentor. She maybe dreaming or she had an impacted cerumen for she maybe hearing it wrong.

"Hey Kyoko you looked as if something was dropped on top of your head, are you alright? I only told you about your kissing scene with Ren and you act like that." Kurosaki said to her.

Kyoko regained her senses and said to herself, "So it is true I shall a have a kissing scene with Tsuruga san? But why does it have to be a kissing scene?"

Director Musashi became irritated with Kyoko's sudden shift from being eager to act to someone who does not want to act. "Kyoko, what is wrong with you? A kissing scene with Ren will not harm you, besides aren't the two of you lovers not only in the movie but also off screen?"

Ren raised from his seat and wanted to confront the director with his sudden burst but his father Kuu tapped his right shoulder to stop him.

"Musashi the kid is young and even though they are lovers off screen aren't they going to be shy to show to everyone their kiss?" Kuu said with a straight face.

"That is the reason why I am mad Kuu, if Kyoko can't do this scene then I shall replace you with another star that can do it, I don't care if we have to cram all the scenes from the start I just want to see a simple kiss that's all!"

"What is wrong with that girl she should have just go through the scene it's just a kiss, the last time I saw him this mad is when Kuu stood up to him before and now it is happening again." Nabatame Yuuko said to herself who watches the tension rise up between director and actors.

Ren removed his father's hand away from him talked to director Musashi calmly and said, "Kyoko can do that scene, she was just tired from her recital and all, please give her a few minutes more then we can resume shooting the movie."

"He's right director why don't we let Kyoko rest a little then resume filming?" Kurosaki asked.

It took sometime before Musashi was able to answer, "Alright let's just let her rest a bit, I apologize to everyone especially to Kyoko for bursting out like that."

Everyone left the auditorium leaving Kyoko alone inside to internalize and prepare herself for her kissing scene with her mentor the person she looks up to Tsuruga Ren.

_Why does it have to be a kissing scene (pauses) this is a melodrama love story Kyoko not a vengeance themed movie that does not have a kissing scene._

Kyoko drops down to her knees she wanted to give up, she can bear any scene that requires her getting hurt but this is a different thing. Suddenly she remembers Valentines Day when Ren kissed her in the cheek the first kiss he gave to her.

_The feeling I felt that time, will that be enough for me to act in a kissing scene with Tsuruga san?_

After a short 15 minute break everyone returned inside and saw Kyoko smiling at everyone with confidence reigning over her.

"With a short time of 15 minutes she was able to have a boost in her confidence like this; this girl is amazing I can't wait with my scenes with her." Yuuko said smiling.

"Now I understand why my son fell for her, she is a gifted child to be able to adjust quickly with a scene that she was hesitant to do earlier." Kuu said to himself then raised his right thumb at Kyoko that she replies back with a raised right thumb also.

"Kyoko, are you ready for this scene?" Ren asked as he half-kneeled in front of Kyoko.

Kyoko hold into Ren's face and to his surprise Kyoko kissed his forehead. "We do this every time we are alone together so why should I be hesitant to kiss you in front of everyone?"

Ren was surprised to hear Kyoko was he hearing her right or was it an auditory hallucination he does not know but one thing is for sure the person he's in front of now is not Kyoko but Miho.

After setting up the lights and camera director Musashi ordered the scene to be filmed.

Keisuke placed his left hand in Miho's jaw and slowly advances his face while closing his eyes, Miho anticipating the kiss closed her eyes. When Keisuke's lips touched her lips a hiccup was heard.

"Was that a hiccup? Wait it came from Kyoko." Kurosaki said with a strange looking face.

Until director Musashi says cut the lips of Kyoko and Ren will not part, as it stayed longer the hiccup of Kyoko became rhythmic and her face was red from that unexpected reaction of her body. Finally director Musashi ordered cut and Ren parted her lips from Kyoko.

Kyoko shy from what happened turned her face away from Ren and the crew, while director Musashi was clapping.

"That was the scene I wanted to see, you did a great job Kyoko. People would say when you kiss someone and accidentally you hiccupped it means it is a true love's kiss. You acted the way Miho would act in her first kiss!" Musashi said proudly.

Kyoko's face was still red but when she saw Ren smiling in his emperor of the night look she was just captivated.

"I never expected you to hiccup with that kiss, how was it?" Ren asked patiently waiting Kyoko to answer.

"I don't know what to say Ren, I am still ashamed to what I have done there." Kyoko said with her thoughts repeating with her first kissing scene with her mentor.

Kijema tapped Ren's shoulder and said, "You are not only a co-star killer but a hiccup forming kisser. Damn, I have to admit you are dangerous when it comes to relationships it may not be obvious but you are a dangerous playboy Tsuruga Ren.."


	17. Chapter 16

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kuu Hizuri and Nabatame Yuuko decided to leave the crew after Ren and Kyoko finished shooting their kissing scene. After wrapping up the rest of the staff entered their bus to relocate to their next shoot. While inside the bus that was on board to the cherry blossoms farm where the next scene will be shot, Kyoko's face was still blank shy from what happened with the kiss and from the kiss with Ren itself.

Ren was worried for her so he decided to sit next to Kyoko to clear her mind up from what happened earlier.

"Are you still thinking about what happened earlier?" Ren asked in a voice audible only to Kyoko's right ear.

Kyoko rested her chin with her right hand and said, "I am ashamed not only to the whole Sakura Love staff but to you as well Tsuruga san. I ruined our first kiss on screen and i am the one to blame."

Ren placed his left arm around Kyoko's shoulder laughed and said to her, "Hiccup is a normal thing that we don't know when will happen it could happen now later or anytime, it only timed during the kiss and you are not to blame. Besides director Musashi likes it, he said it was natural not a forced or a fake kiss, maybe you were just too nervous that it happened."

Kyoko saw a light shine down on her when she heard Ren's laughter and explanation on what happened earlier for she thought he is mad for her odd reaction when they kissed.

_I am happy to hear him laugh and see a happy reaction in his face, I thought he was mad at me but he wasn't._

After a 30 minute ride from the school they arrived at the cherry blossoms farm where they first went before the shooting started. Kyoko was back to her normal self and ready to act as Miho as they will resume shooting. After setting up the background the shooting for Miho and Keisuke's first date was filmed.

Keisuke and Miho were walking through the cherry blossom farm with their hands locked at each other as they were walking along the many trees, Miho stopped and asked Keisuke where they were supposed to go for seeing the many trees around them were beautiful enough for her.

"They may all be beautiful but only one tree stands out among them all, that tree where we will be going to is like you Miho a beauty that stands among everyone." Keisuke explained to Miho.

After walking through quite number of trees they finally reached the middle cherry blossom tree that was the biggest and most beautiful among the rest. Miho was in awe when she saw the tree in front of her, who would have thought that a tree so beautiful was hidden in the middle of all the beautiful trees surrounding it.

"It's so beautiful Keisuke, how did you find this place?" Miho asked, surprised to the beautiful sight in front of her.

"My father and I used to go here together when I was young. I remember when I first saw this tree I said to myself that someday I will bring the most special person in my life here to share this beautiful sight with her."

Keisuke and Miho were both lying underneath the tree with Miho's head resting on top of Keisuke's chest hearing his every heartbeat for her.

"I want to stay like this with you forever Keisuke."

"We shall be together forever Miho, because of my love for you I shall tell your mother about our relationship."

"Shall we also tell your father about us?"

Keisuke was hesitant to answer but upon seeing Miho's calm innocent face he also said yes.

Director Musashi satisfied with Ren and Kyoko's performance ordered cut and everyone was busy packing up.

"A monologue shall be added with that scene so both of you can rest and be ready for tomorrow's shoot." Kurosaki said to both Ren and Kyoko.


	18. Chapter 17

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kyoko can't sleep that night thinking of Ren's kiss to her, it was a simple kiss yet it had a strong emotion within although she knew for a fact that it was only acting Kyoko can't help but wonder what if the kiss was for real and is not required for a scene in a movie.

"Stop thinking like that Kyoko it can never happen in real life no way Tsuruga Ren would kiss me for real." she said to herself hitting her forehead with her right palm

Ren was also thinking about his kiss to Kyoko her soft lips her innocence her hiccup it was a strange feeling for him.

"I never felt like this when I kissed some girl before, is it because my feelings that I am feeling for that girl is real not fake or of desire only? Ren said to himself confused with what her head and heart says.

The following day they were shooting the last scenes in the school.

"Today is our last day of shooting here in school tomorrow we shall fly back to Tokyo for our press conference monologue recording to be done in that city so we have to finish everything we have today." Director Musashi said to the whole crew.

The first scene for that day was between Keisuke and Keiji at the school rooftop.

"Are you sure about your decision?" Keiji asked with his hands inside the side pockets of his school pants.

"Definitely, I have to leave to show my father what I am capable of doing without him."

"How about Miho, you will just leave her alone? Just because your father is not in favor with your relationship with her you suddenly decided to leave and study medicine overseas?"

"It hurts me thinking that I shall leave Miho but I have to carry that burden for it will be the strength I will use. I maybe leaving Miho but my heart will always stay with her and the reason why I wanted to talk to you is because I have a favor to ask of you."

"Favor what kind?"

Keisuke places his left hand on top of Keiji's right shoulder and said, "I entrust Miho's safety to you while I'm away."

Direstor Musashi called cut and the next scene will be between Kyoko and Ren before their scene Ren noticed Kyoko yawned and approached her.

"You look tired Kyoko have trouble sleeping last night?" asked Ren who was concerned for her.

_I can't tell him I have trouble sleeping still thinking of his kiss._

"A little but I managed to sleep by doing some relaxation techniques." Kyoko answered smiling at Ren

When they were called their scene was shot.

"I have been hearing a lot of buzz lately, is it true are you leaving to study overseas?" Miho asked looking teary eyed.

Keisuke hold on to Miho's shoulders and said to her, "It is true, I'm deeply sorry for what happened with my father I have to leave Miho to prove myself not only to him but to you most especially."

Miho falls to her knees and Keisuke half kneels embracing her letting her cry at his shoulder.

"I love you Miho that is why I have to leave you so I can be the man you will be proud of when I return we shall never be parted again."

Miho's crying almost made Keisuke cry but crying will only make Miho sad that is why he wiped her tears and kissed her forehead and smiled at her that made her smile back at him while sniffing with tear wet eyes.

"I have something to give to you." Keisuke said as he pulls out two rings that was made out of red yarn.

"Keisuke you did these rings?" Miho said surprised to see the rings

"I was planning on buying platinum rings but I don't have the money yet to buy those, so I decided to make rings for us as a remembrance of our love for one another Keiji will be the witness of our promise of love to one another."

"Keiji that arrogant guy?"

Keiji appears, "I'm not arrogant Miho you just hate me. Let's just get this over with alright."

Keisuke wears the ring on Miho's left ring finger and Miho does the same to Keisuke and both promised to each other that they will love forever even if they will be separated with Keiji's presence.

"Alright that's a wrap were done with the scenes here in the school, Kijema and Kyoko can return back to the rest house for the next scene will only involve Ren and Kuu at the hospital. Kyoko's scene Nabatame Yuuko will proceed later on and the last scene that will be shot for the first half of the movie will be between Kyoko, Ren and Kuu." Kurosaki said with a dictator tone in his voice.

"You can take a rest now for your shoot will be filmed late in the afternoon." Ren said to Kyoko.

"I wanted to but I have to practice my lines with Mrs. Nabatame Yuuko and father. I don't want to make ngs especially with them."


	19. Chapter 18

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

The clouds were building on one side of the sky covering the sun that was set so high that noon; it was a perfect climate to shoot for the scene between Keisuke and his father. After setting the rooftop of the hospital retouching the make-ups of both Ren and his father everything was ready, with a go signal from director Musashi the scene was filmed.

Keisuke was sitting with his back resting on the wall smoking cigarette beside the rooftop door while his father, Dr. Ryo Kiritani stands in front of him with his hands at the pockets of his smock gown (doctor's long gown).

"Do you really plan to leave Japan to study?"

Keisuke raises up puffs his cigarette in front of his father's face making him cough and says to him, "I do, and I shall return to take this hospital from you. I will become the best doctor and show you what I am capable of doing in my own way."

Ryo grabs his son's left arm glared at him that Keisuke glared back.

"Expect no support from me Keisuke."

"Remember the day when I told you the only respect left from me to you is the fact that you are my father? When you said that you are not in favor with my relationship with Miho my little respect left for you was gone." Keisuke said before removing his father's hands away from his arm.

"Cut! Excellent the glare between the two of you is great." Musashi said smiling at both Ren and Kuu.

Kuu fell down to his knees after being weakened by his son's glare. "I would never want my own son to hate me like that it will kill me slowly emotionally."

Ren helped his father stand up and spoke to him. "Your son will never do such a thing to you unless you will also contradict your son's relationship with the girl he likes."

Musahi put his left arm in Kuu's shoulders and said, "Ren is right Kuu you must never mingle yourself in your son's affairs if you don't want him to curse you like what Keisuke did to his father."

After wrapping the things used for the hospital's rooftop they all returned to the rest house leaving Kuu and Ren to take a break for scene requiring the two of them will be shot in the evening. Kyoko was fetched up from the rest house for her scene with Nabatame Yuuko. Upon arriving at the home where Miho and her mother are living Kyoko felt a strong presence inside her.

_What is this feeling am I feeling this because I am required to do heavy drama in front of Mrs. Nabatame Yuuko?_

"Are you ready to cry a liter of tears for today Kyoko?" Kurosaki asked

"I already cried with my scene with Tsu-Ren earlier today, I shall cry again with my scene with Mrs. Yuuko and with father and Ren later today I guess my tears will be more than a liter today." Kyoko said with a smile.

"You really are full of surprises Kyoko, I can't believe you are the same girl in the Kurara commercial I worked with before the longer you work in the industry the more you become a legend in the industry."

Kyoko's eyes widened and grinned while her demons were celebrating on what Kurosaki said it was praise coming from a director like him. "A legend, I like the sound of that."

Michael retouched Kyoko and Yuuko's make ups gave them their clothes to be used and when they were ready for their scene director Musashi ordered the whole crew to start filming.

Miori Akiyama Miho's mother was kneeling patiently waiting for her daughter to return home, when Miho retuned her mother asked her to kneel in front of her for she had something important to say to her.

"Have you been going out with a young man?"

"Yes mother, how did you know I was just about to tell you but –"Miho was interrupted by her mother.

"Is he the son of Ryo Kiritani?" Miori's voice from a calm tone becomes sharp.

Miho nodded her mother's voice like that scares her.

"Ryo told me everything about your relationship with his son and I already know that you have been there in the Kiritani residence to ask for blessing from Ryo but he was not in favor of your relationship with his son."

Miho started to cry when her mother mentioned what happened in the Kiritani residence it was the reason why Keisuke will leave her to prove to his father his worth and to be the right man for her.

"I know how much it hurts but your relationship just can't be."

"Why mother, is it because we are poor and they are rich? That is just unfair so unfair!" sinking her eyes to her palms crying.

"Believe me there is more deep reason behind it." Miori said in a normal tone of voice feeling sorry for her only daughter.

"Then tell me the reason so I can understand."

"Cut!" Musashi said.

Michael immediately gives Kyoko a box of tissue paper to wipe her tears and to sneeze her nose into.

"That was great Kyoko you cried with the right emotion Miho would feel. I am happy to act again and work with a young promising actress like you I thought you were a hard head artist like most young artists are with your attitude before the kissing scene but I stand corrected." Yuuko said to her in a happy tone of voice.

Kyoko bows in front of her to show her thanks with the praise she gave.

"Director the sky is getting darker indicating an upcoming rain." A crew memeber said.

"Perfect, tell our men left in the rest house to take Kuu and Ren in the Kiritani residence for we shall proceed to shoot there to finish the first half of the movie today."

"Yes director."

Ren and Kuu arrived at the Kiritani residence a few minutes later than Kyoko and the crew who filmed her scene with Yuuko. Ren approached her upon seeing her and asked how her scene with Yuuko was.

"It was great, she praised my acting."

"That's good you are already making your proving ground in the industry."

"Not yet, I still have a lot of things to catch up."

"There you are director Musashi was looking for the two of you for we need to film now before the rain starts to pour for we need the rain later not now." Kurosaki said in a dominating voice.


	20. Chapter 19

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Ren and Kyoko immediately showed up to director Musashi and their last scene in Okinawa was filmed immediately.

Keisuke was walking with Miho's left hand locked into his right hand. Miho was nervous while they were nearing Kiritani residence, Keisuke feeling her nervousness stops walking and relaxes her by letting Miho express her feelings.

"You look nervous are you afraid of my father?"

"It's not like that, I am afraid he will not like me to be your girlfriend."

"What kind of nonsense is that? I'm sure he will like you, trust me."

They continued walking and finally reached the Kiritani residence, they saw Ryo sitting in the sofa drinking coffee upon seeing Keisuke and Miho enter he asked both of them to take a seat and ordered the maid to serve of them coffee and biscuits.

"This is the first you came home with a girl Keisuke who is she?"

"Her name is Miho Akimaya if you will remember she was the one who saved me before when I was hurt in a fight."

Miho bows her head in front of Ryo while he was shuddered upon hearing Miho's surname it sounds familiar a name from the past he thought to himself.

"I remember, what is the reason why you are introducing her to me formally?"

Keisuke embraces Miho with his right arm and answers his father, "She's my girlfriend."

The maid arrives and serves the coffee and biscuits to Keisuke and Miho, Ryo took a sip of his coffee first before speaking again.

"I am sorry to tell this to both of you but your relationship is forbidden, Keisuke break up with her."

Keisuke filled with rage from what his father said raises up clenches his fists and speaks up to him, "Who are you to tell me casually to break up with Miho? Is it because of the difference in the economic status of our lives?"

Ryo raises up when his son stood up to him, feeling the tension heat up between father and son Miho trembles while seated. Keisuke seeing her in that condition assists her to stand up grabs her right arm and walks away from his father.

"Keisuke come back were not yet done talking!"

It was raining when they went out of the house; Keisuke embraces Miho feeling sorry for his father's actions.

"I'm sorry Miho I never expected him to say something like that."

Miho crying in Keisuke's shoulders speaks to him, "Saying sorry is not a word to say with the person you love."

"Miho, I shall make him accept you no matter what it takes."

Director Musashi calls cut after Ren's last words and some of the crew immediately gave blankets to Ren and Kyoko who were both wet from the rain and they went inside separate booths to take a bath and change their clothes.

"The weather is perfect we were not required to fake the rain." Kurosaki said holding the umbrella to protect him and director Musashi from the rain.

Michael rushes to director Musashi to give him his cellphone for someone calls for him and answers it.

"Who is this calling me?"

"It is me director, Fuwa Sho the singer you hired to sing the ost of your comeback movie."

"How was the recording of the ost?"

"It was great I just finished recording it today, the producer you sent here told me to tell you that the preparations for the press conference were all set."

"That is good news, we shall be arriving in Tokyo tomorrow. I would like you to meet the actors who are in this movie, tell the producer to arrange for that."

"I will director."


	21. Chapter 20

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

It was late afternoon when the Ren,Kyoko,Kijema,Kuu,Yuuko, Kurosaki and Musashi arrived in Tokyo, where they were welcomed by the producer of Sakura Love.

"I have scheduled everything that has to be done here in Tokyo so I will be giving your itineraries to know all of your respected schedules; everyone will notice a same schedule tomorrow 10 pm at Queen Records for monologue recording so we are expecting everyone to be present, does anyone have a question about their schedules?" The producer asked to the actors and actresses of Sakura Love.

Nobody raised any questions and they were all dismissed by the producer before going back to director Musashi and assistant director Kurosaki.

"I have given their itineraries so nothing could go wrong here in Tokyo." The producer said.

"Thanks a lot a think I am asking too much from you knowing you are the producer." Musashi said feeling irresponsible by asking his producer to do such thing.

"What are you babbling about; finishing this movie is what matters."

Ren asked Kyoko to ride with him and drop Kyoko in her apartment she happily accepted Ren's request and after a few minutes Yashiro arrives bringing Ren's car with him.

A surprised Ren asked him, "How long have you been driving?"

"When you left I decided to take driving lessons to make my time, your movie producer told me that you will be arriving today so I decided to pick you up." Yashiro said smiling at his talent.

"That's good news Yashiro san, Tsu-Ren will not need to drive both of you home when he's tired for you can drive for both of you." Kyoko said to Yashiro smiling at him.

"Kyoko called his mentor his first name? What is this supposed to mean wait is Ren and Kyoko what I think they are?" Yashiro said to himself.

Ren seeing Yashiro look puzzled taps his manager's right shoulder and whispers to him, "I'll explain later."

After putting their bags in the compartment of the car Yahsiro drove the car while driving he saw Kyoko leaning her head in Ren's left shoulder sleeping, when they arrived in Darumaya she bid goodbye and thanks to both Ren and Yashiro.

Eager to know the real score between Kyoko and Ren Yashiro pulls the car over and started asking questions.

"I heard Kyoko call out your name earlier and saw her leaning her head on your shoulder what does it mean?" Yasiro asked.

"Nothing really." Ren answered plainly.

"This project of yours is a secret you never told me about, when your producer called me that is when I knew you were in Okinawa to shoot Sakura Love and you are co-starring with Kyoko. I was happy to hear about it because I know how much you wanted to work with her as your leading lady."

"I am happy to work with her even with this little play we are playing."

"Play? What play?"

"To get to her role and for us not be awkward working together as lovers in the movie Mogami san asked me if I can act with her as lovers off screen."

"So that is why there is something strange with the two of you, how are you faring with it though?"

Ren did not answer he just smiled at his manager and Yashiro already knew what he means.

Kyoko arrived in Queen Records 30 minutes before the call time, upon arriving the place itself rings a bell in her.

"How I wish Sho and I will not cross paths here in his recording company but the chances of us meeting are high. Oh no! Wait Tsuruga san will also be here." Kyoko said to herself imagining Ren and Sho in a duel of guns like in the old west.

She was still imagining while walking until she bumped into Shoko's back.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko said bowing in front of Shoko.

Shoko mad at what happened looked at Kyoko with a sharp eye and said, "Don't you have eyes to see where you are walking and what business do you have here in Queen Records?"

Kyoko was about to say that she will be recording her monologue for the movie Sakura Love but she remembered that the project should not be leaked out to anyone until the press conference.

"So you also lost your voice, what am I doing here anyway wasting my time with you." Shoko said and left Kyoko behind.

"I just can't tell you Shoko I'm sorry." Kyoko said feeling sorry for the trouble she caused and continued to walk until she reached the meeting place where her co-stars are waiting with their directors Musashi and Kurosaki.

Kyoko sat down beside Ren and they both smiled with each other.

"We shall start recording after Sho arrives here." Musashi said.

"Sho? We are waiting here for Sho?" Kyoko asked to herself surprised to hear what director Musashi said.

Upon hearing Musashi Ren clenched his right fist under the table for no one to see. Finally after a few minutes Sho arrived with his manager Shoko, surprised to see Ren and Kyoko seated alongside each other Sho eyes on Ren sharply that Ren smiled back into that irritated Sho more.

"What the fuck is he doing here with all these stars, is he working with Kyoko on this movie?" Sho said to himself madly after Ren's fake smile at him.

"So Kyoko is working in Sakura Love that is why she did not tell me why she's here." Shoko said to herself.

Kurosaki lead Sho and his manager to their seats adjacent to Ren and Kyoko's seats.

Kyoko seeing Sho making face to her kicks his leg.

"What the?" Sho said standing up raising an eyebrow to Kyoko.

Kyoko was about to stand up to confront Sho but Ren stands up before her, feeling the tension between the two Musahi intervenes.

"What is the commotion about between the two of you? I don't know why you two are mad against each other but both of you are working under my movie so both of you should just keep your feelings aside and listen to me." Musashi said in a loud tone of voice.


	22. Chapter 21

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Ren and Sho both wanted to hit each other but out of respect with their director they both take their seats and listened to the whole meeting that discusses the upcoming press conference. After the meeting director Musashi asked everyone to leave except for both Ren and Sho.

Kyoko worried at what will happen between the two if they are left alone was hesitant to leave the conference room, Ren seeing Kyoko hesitant to leave approaches her and smiles at her making Kyoko feel assured that everything will be alright.

When Kyoko was out of the room director Musashi closes the door and guarded it.

"I shall never open this door until the matter between them is finished."

"Prepare to see your senpai get hurt Kyoko for my Sho will not make things worse for him." Shoko said laughingly.

"Darn that lady gets on my nerves. For sure your Sho will be the one who will get hurt. Hehehe" Kyoko said in a demonic voice inside her head.

Inside the conference room, Sho was stretching his body while Ren was just standing looking at him.

"I don't like the way you look at Mogami san earlier Sho, you should ask for an apology to her."

"It's her fault Ren, if she did not kick my leg I would have not looked at her like that but it does not matter now, what matters to me is to beat you up." Sho said before trying to punch Ren that Ren dodges easily.

"I don't want to raise my fist against you Sho." Ren said while dodging all of Sho's attacks.

"For fucks sake fight me mano y mano." A frustrated and mad Sho said who was getting a little tired missing his attacks.

Ren trips Sho over with his right leg and pulls Sho's hair making him growl in pain.

"Mogami san will not want to see you hurt Sho. Apologize to her and I will not hurt you anymore." Ren said before dropping Sho's face to the floor that broke his nose making it bleed.

Sho in a slurry voice said, "You broke my nose you dumb fuck!"

Sho pulled a chair and throws it at Ren who dodges it but was not able to dodge a surprise punch from Sho making Ren's upper lip cut.

Ren could not control his anger anymore when Sho cut his lip and his dark side already dominated him.

"How does your own blood taste Japan's number 1?" Sho said mockingly.

Ren quickly storm through Sho making his back hit the table making Sho scream in pain. Kyoko was worried when she heard the scream and beg for director Musashi to open the door.

"Not yet Kyoko, if we open this door and try to stop them it will only make things worse."

Sho was in pain and saw a different Tsuruga Ren in front of him, his face from calm became a face filled with rage and evil like a demon who come out from its hiding place.

"Is this really Tsuruga Ren the guy who smiles fakely at me to annoy me, this person in front of me is a different person." Sho said to himself and worried about what Ren can do to him.

Ren laughed and started to punch Sho with his right fist, Sho tried to stop his fist but Ren was way too powerful for him Sho's face was a bloody pulp when Ren stopped punching and dropped him to the floor. Ren was about to kick Sho in his gut until the door opened and Kyoko rushed to Ren and embraced him from behind.

"It's over now Ren please stop hurting him." Kyoko said in a crying voice.

That was when Ren's senses returned to him, he breathed deeply and place his hands in Kyoko's hands.

"I'm sorry I have gone too far."

Shoko was crying when she saw Sho's condition and asked the Kijema to help her take Sho to a hospital.

"You will pay for what you did to Sho." Shoko said to Ren angrily with tears falling down from her face.

"No, I was the one who provoked him it was my fault. I am sorry for what I did to you Kyoko. If I did not make face Ren would have not hurt me like this." Sho said in a harsh voice because blood was all over his mouth and face.


	23. Chapter 22

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Every member of the cast left to be with Sho and Shoko to the hospital leaving Ren and Kyoko alone in the conference room. Ren was sitting on the edge of the room with his body trembling all over; Kyoko brought with her a basin of water and a face towel to clean Ren's bloody fists.

"Why are you still here aren't you concerned of what happened to Sho?"

"Everyone was with him; I can't leave you alone for I am your girlfriend right?" Kyoko said smiling while cleaning Ren's fists with the face towel.

Ren intentionally pushed Kyoko down on the floor making her drop the towel and the water in the basin overflowing to the floor, Ren's left arm was under Kyoko's head that prevented it from hitting hard on the floor. Kyoko was palpitating and blushing on what Ren did, the feeling to her was like the time when they were acting as Katsuki and Mizuki in his apartment.

_Is he losing his self again_?_  
_

Ren caressed Kyoko's hair with his right fingers that melted her, the feeling was different from the time he caressed her before when he helped her to fall asleep for his caress this time was not out of obligation but of something deeper than that.

"I love seeing you relaxed like that Kyoko chan." Ren said in a voice when he was acting as Keisuke.

_His voice was like that of Keisuke is he acting to make himself return to reality? But he called me Kyoko chan that he only did once when he was in delirium. _

Ren reached his right hand over to Kyoko's left hand and placed it in his chest. Kyoko felt Ren's heartbeat that was beating rhythmically. Suddenly Ren's head falls over Kyoko's right shoulder and fell asleep. Kyoko placed her left arm around Ren's shoulders to make him feel secured.

Kuu opens the door and sees the two; he coughs to wake them up.

"I was wondering where the two of you went so I decided to return here to check and was surprised to see both of you in that position." Kuu Hizuri said.

With all her strength Kyoko pushes Ren over and turns away from him.

"It's not what you think father." Kyoko said blushingly.

Ren stands up and offered a hand to Kyoko to help her stand.

"We were just sleeping." Ren said.

"Fine whatever, I'll take both of you home then." Kuu said in a grumpy voice.

"No, please take us to the hospital where Sho was taken I have to say my sorry first before anything else." Ren said in a calm voice.

"Fine, he really took a beating from you and I can only tell you inherited that strength from your father." Kuu said mockingly that only made Kyoko and Ren laugh.

Meanwhile in the hospital Sho was being treated by the doctor with Shoko never leaving his side. Nabatame Yuuko and Kijema already left the hospital for their scheduled monologue recording for the day.

"You should have not asked Ren to fight with you."

"I am a man Shoko and I never back down from any fight."

After being treated by the doctor Sho was to be dismissed from the hospital when Kuu, Ren and Kyoko arrived.

"Director isn't that Kuu with Ren and Kyoko?" kurosaki asked.

"Yes it is them." Musashi said.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier director." Ren said with his head lowered.

"There is nothing to be sorry about you only released your anger and that is better than keeping it to yourself and suffering mentally afterwards. Sho was about to be dismissed he's inside." Musashi said pointing the room where Sho is being treated.

Ren knocked at Sho's room and the doctor greeted him. He was let inside by Sho and Shoko left the two of them alone in the room.

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you earlier Kyoko, my morning did not start right so I treated you like my rival but I actually didn't mean it." Shoko said in a kind voice.

"It's fine with me besides it was my fault to bump into you Shoko." Kyoko said happily.

"I should have not provoked you Tsuruga Ren." She said in a calm voice.

"It's already finished Sho, I am here only to say sorry."

Sho laughed and said, "It's not yet over Ren it's just starting."

"What are you implying?"

"The battle for Kyoko, whoever wins her heart per se? You may have won today but I shall remind you something you may have forgotten that the reason why Kyoko is in the showbiz industry is for me, to reach the level of the man she truly loves. "Sho said in a proud tone of voice.

Ren was struck down by a lightning on what he heard but he only smiled.

"You are proud to think that Kyoko still loves you, but I shall tell you that it was on the past."

Ren turns around Sho and walked hastily away from his sight.

* * *

**REMINDERS: **Sorry for making Shoko a little ooc on the last chapters, i just imagined her having a bad day so she was easily irritated and all. xD


	24. Chapter 23

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kyoko greets Ren with a smile when he went outside and was followed by Sho.

"I am tired I will come home now. There is nothing to worry about director Musashi I will be a 100% at the press conference." Sho said boastfully.

"That's good news Sho, I thought you will not be able to attend."

"Why shouldn't I besides it only hurts a little, come on Shoko let's go home to take a rest." Sho said and places his right arm over Shoko's waist.

"Goodbye everyone, we shall see you in the press con. I'm still sorry of my attitudes to you Kyoko chan I hope I can make up to you in the future" Shoko said before leaving with Sho.

"That's a relief the three of you still have some monologue recording in sched for today." Kurosaki asked.

"Oh I almost forgot that one, shall we go now?" Kuu asked to Ren and Kyoko that both nodded to.

It was late in the evening when Kyoko and Ren finished their recording it would have not taken that long if the incident earlier did not happen. Ren would like to call on to Yashiro to pick them up but Kyoko told him not to do so.

"Yashiro san might be sleeping now so calling him just to get us would be a bad idea." Kyoko said.

Ren returns his phone in his pocket and said, "Your right Kyoko chan, but how are we supposed to return home at this time. finding transportation would be hard."

Kyoko holds into Ren's right arm and started walking.

"We can still walk home under the moonlight and the stars." Kyoko said smiling.

Ren laughed and locked his right hand with Kyoko's left hand.

"I was wondering why you seem so nice to me today Mogami san. Is it because you are afraid of what happened earlier."

"Partly I was shaking when I saw Shot-Sho's face when you beat him up. Aside from that I have to act in our play accordingly as your girlfriend for I know director Musashi have plenty of surprises for the next half of our movie."

"I knew you were only acting but I can tell whoever will be your boyfriend in real life will be lucky to have you."

"That's a compliment Tsuruga san, your girlfriend will be the luckiest in the whole world."

Both of them laughed it out and it was midnight when they arrived in Darumaya.

"Were finally here, I shall see you in the press con then." Ren said and turned around Kyoko.

"Wait, it's already midnight and walking alone to your condo is not a good idea."

Ren turned around to face Kyoko.

"But I have no place to sleep except there."

"You can sleep in my room then, it's not a big deal anyway for we already did it when we are acting as Setsuka and Cain Heel respectively.

Ren and Kyoko walked quietly upstairs to Kyoko's room in Darumaya for them not wake up Taisho and Okami upon entering Kyoko's room Ren immediately took notice of the two posters in her wall noticing a much bigger Fuwa Sho poster than his.

_She likes Sho that much huh?_

"Sorry for the limited space of my room." Kyoko said not noticing Ren's sight was fixed at her posters for she was busy arranging the futon Ren will sleep at.

"It does not bother me Mogami san, I think it suits you well especially the posters in the wall."

Kyoko looked back at the posters in her wall and explained their rationale about the difference in size and all.

"The rationale of the size of the poster is the measurement of my anger to that particular person that is why Fuwa Sho's poster was larger than yours, but I don't hate you Tsuruga san I only put your poster there so that you will always watch over me."

Ren was happy with what he heard and was not able to control himself and pinned Kyoko down at the futon.

"You only have one futon Kyoko chan it means we shall sleep together in it."


	25. Chapter 24

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

"You can sleep on top of me." Ren said and flips Kyoko over making her on top of him.

Ren's move surprised Kyoko she was not expecting him to do such.

"You are so strong Ren flipping me over does not need much effort from you." Kyoko said to divert her attention back to reality.

Ren embraced Kyoko and told her to sleep for they still have a busy day ahead of them. When morning came Okami san knocked at the Kyoko's room.

"Kyoko! What are you doing sleeping with a man inside your room?" Okami san said hysterically.

Kyoko and Ren wakes up after hearing Okami san scream that sends Taisho rushing to see them.

"It's not what you think Okami san nothing happened between us, it was midnight when we arrived here so I asked him to stay for the night." Kyoko said in an apologetic tone of voice.

Ren kneels and bows down before Okami and Taisho.

"I respect Kyoko chan a lot so I will not be doing any stupid things with her. We only sleep last night nothing more." Ren said

"I believe in the two of you but the next time you will sleep here tell us in advance so we will be able to lend a futon for you to sleep on." Taisho said in a straight tone of voice.

"Yes sir." Ren said before raising his head.

When Okami and Taisho left, Ren stood up and bid Kyoko goodbye.

"Thanks for last night I should be going now."

"I'll see you in press conference then Tsuruga san, would you like me to call Yashiro san to pick you?" Kyoko asked while holding her cellphone.

"It would be great I appreciate everything Mogami san I really do."

Kyoko called Yashiro san and in 30 minutes he arrived to get Ren. Ren bid goodbye to Okami and Taisho before going inside the car and left.

"So he is the man you are talking about." Okami said.

Kyoko was wiping the tables in Darumaya and said, "Yes he's my mentor Tsuruga Ren."

"Mentor only? You look like lovers to me." Okami said smiling.

Kyoko blushed with what she heard, "Me and Tsuraga san can never be lovers it just can't be."

While driving Yashiro asked Ren why he sleep in Kyoko's room and Ren told everything that happened that day.

"So you brawled with Fuwa Sho earlier yesterday, and Kyoko asked you to sleep with her."

"Yes, I'm still tired my schedule for today is at night right? I still have time to rest then." Ren said and closed his eyes to sleep.

A week has passed since Ren and Kyoko last met and the day for the press conference for their movie finally arrived. The main characters of the movie were asked to wear their characters clothes, a lot of people from the press were in attendance for the movie press conference. Director Musashi was seated in the middle of the table with assistant director Kurosaki beside him and the main characters around them. Ren and Kyoko were sitting alongside each other and the Press conference started with Sho singing the main song for the movie.

As Sho was singing Ren hold into Kyoko's hands and when Sho finished singing he saw Ren holding into Kyoko's hands that irritated him.

"He really thought he owns her." Sho said to himself angrily.

The press people had a lot of questions to everyone that they answered to accordingly and they received positive reviews from the press people. All of them were tired after the press conference and they were all treated by the producer of the movie in an exclusive restaurant.

Ren excused himself from everyone to attend to his personal need and he was followed by Sho.

"I don't like the way you hold into her hands in the press conference." Sho said.

"I seen nothing wrong with it, you're only putting malice into it."


	26. Chapter 25

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Things were starting to heat up between Ren and Sho, good thing Kijema appeared and called both of them outside.

"They were worried what taking both of you so long in the restroom so they asked me to check on you guys." Kijema said.

Ren smiled at Sho before leaving with Kijema.

"Darn it that smile of him gets on my nerves!" Sho said as he punched the wall of the restroom.

"We shall return to Okinawa tomorrow and resume our shooting of the movie. Both of you are welcome to visit us in Okinawa while shooting." Director Musashi said to the artists of Sakura Love and to Sho and Shoko.

"We are glad to be invited in your shooting; both I and Sho will be visiting you one of these days." Shoko said smiling.

Kyoko embraced Shoko and said, "I shall wait for you Shoko chan, Okinawa is beautiful especially in the cherry blossom farm we shall go there to see it together."

"I'll look forward to it Kyoko chan, I would like to see the cherry blossom farm with you."

After saying everyone's goodbye with one another everyone left the restaurant their producer exclusively rented for them to use. While inside Ren's car with Ren and Yashiro, Kyoko's senses were renewed.

"I have a different feeling with this movie I can feel something good awaits me after this. I shall act better in the second half of our movie than the first; I will not let anything distract my acting." Kyoko said inside her mind.

"I can feel a burning aura in her an aura that is determined to face anything whatever challenges that awaits her. Maybe she realized the soul of acting inside her waiting to be shown." Ren said in his mind while looking at Kyoko through the center window of the car.

The flight back to Okinawa was early in the morning and everyone was surprised to see a lot of press people welcoming them in the airport. The press was swarming around every member of the Sakura Love team and they were walking along with them.

"This is strange when we first came here no one takes notice of us and now they are all here." Kijema said.

"Having the press know your purpose will cause them to swarm over you. This is the only thing I hate in showbiz; privacy will be something rare for you because of them." Kuu said in an irritated tone of voice.

"Ms. Kyoko what are your thoughts about your first protagonist role co acting with Japan's number 1 Tsuruga Ren?" a press asked to Kyoko

Kyoko was about to answer but Tsuruga Ren puts his arm around Kyoko's shoulder to make her keep up with his pace of walking.

"No need to answer their questions, it will only take your time. Keep up with my pace for we should get out of here quickly." Ren said while walking purposively.

Kyoko kept her pace with Ren and until they reached their bus. When everyone was in the bus started moving, they have no scheduled shooting for the day their only schedule is to spend the night in private hot spring resort owned by their producer.

All of them were happy to hear that they will all relax in the hot spring, as they arrived in the hot spring resort their room assignments were given, the ladies rooms are in the first floor and the men's rooms are in the second floor and they all walked to their assigned rooms.

"It's been a while since I have been in a hot spring and being in one is good to relax and refresh the body." Kyoko said to herself while smiling.

"I love hot springs, hey Ren would like to join me in my plan?" Kijema asked.

"What plan?"

"To peek at the ladies while they are taking a bath in the hot spring?"

"No thanks I have no interest in such things." Ren said blankly.

"Oh come one you can peek at Kyoko if you want to but the rest of the ladies are mine."

"Just respect all of them and forget everything about your plan. We are here to relax not to goof around."

"I can see your point, don't worry I shall see to it I comply."

After relaxing their bodies in the hot spring all of them are gathered in a long table to drink sake and talk casually as friends not as co workers, Kyoko was not drinking sake but is only drinking tea. Ren was observing her as he was drinking his sake with Kijema beside him.

Kijema jokes with Ren but Ren's mind was somewhere and he was not laughing with Kijema's jokes.

"You are such a stiff, are you really here with me?" Kijema asked to Ren in a drunk voice.

Ren only nods.

"Whatever, let's just enjoy our drink alright. KAMPAI."

"KAMPAI." Ren said as he toasts his drink with Kijema's

Kyoko excused herself from Yuuko and the rest of the ladies, Ren who was observing her excused himself from Kijema to follow her.


	27. Chapter 26

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kyoko went outside the spring house to the large tree, took a seat under it and gazed peacefully at the moon and the stars. Ren followed her all the way there and seated beside her carrying his bottle of sake.

"I thought you were inside enjoying the drinks with them?" Kyoko asked.

"I was but when I saw you went out, I followed you."

"It was not necessary to follow me here and disrupt your drinking session, I'm sorry for that." Kyoko said smiling.

"I carried a bottle of sake with me here to drink so my drinking session was not disrupted. I was worried something might happen to you in this unknown territory." Ren said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Unknown territory but this place is privately owned by our producer and we are the only people in here so nothing fishy will happen."

"How do you explain the incident in Karuizawa?" Ren said who looks serious.

"It was a different thing besides nothing happened to me because Sho rescued me."

The name Sho rings a bell in his mind it just makes him mad thinking of that name and now hearing it from Kyoko, Ren gulped everything from the sake bottle he was carrying and crushed the bottle with his right hand.

Kyoko look scared upon seeing what Ren did, she was not able to move from her place but seeing a bloodied hand from Ren returned her thoughts to reality. Kyoko tear a piece of her kimono to wrap it around Ren's bloodied hand.

"Tsuruga san are you alright why did you break the bottle with your bare hand?" Kyoko said in shaking voice.

_Damn it what did I do, I have broken the bottle with my bare hand in front of Kyoko? This is stupid Ren you just scared her! What must she thinking right now? I must make an excuse for her not to worry.  
_

"I'm fine, maybe I am drunk that's all. I'm sorry for scaring you." Ren said as he placed his left hand on top of Kyoko's head.

"I should have not left and this would have not happened." Kyoko said feeling guilty.

_But he maybe reacted like that because he remembered the events in Karuizawa . I should be careful not to mention it again in the future or he will just burst his anger out like this._

"You did nothing wrong I also wanted to get out of there for Kijema's jokes drains me." Ren said laughing.

"Is that so, what are his jokes about?" Kyoko asked curiously.

Ren's face turned red before answering in a low voice, "Green jokes."

"You have no interest in such things?" Kyoko asked in a surprised tone of voice.

_Tsuruga Ren is a man and yet he has no interest in things like that, it is unusual Sho likes such things and yet Ren does not? Maybe that is the reason why he does not have a girlfriend right now and the reason why his past relationships did not last._

"Is there anything wrong with what I said?"

"Nothing it's just unusual."

"Unusual? Are you implying something Mogami san?" he asked with his left eyebrow raised up.

_He raised his eyebrow he must be getting mad with what I said, I must divert his attention somehow._

"Tsuruga san, do you like looking at the stars?" Kyoko asked to divert Ren.

Ren's attention was diverted and he looked at the sky to see the stars. "Yeah I like to look at them, how about you?"

"Very much. I remember looking at them every time when I was young. They remind me of Kuon."

"Kuon, how come the stars remind you of him?"

"He's an angel and angels are up in the sky like those stars, that is why they remind me of him. He's like a star shining brightly for me and now you can also see him up there."

"Do you want to see him more clearly?"

"Of course but how?"

Ren hold into his left hand Kyoko's chin and brought his face near her and stared in her eyes that was glowing, it made her hurt pumped so hard that it pumps 120 beats per second and as he caressed her hair with his right hand it made her feel an electric shock.

"Can you see him now?" Ren asked and was closing his face near Kyoko about to kiss her but suddenly Kijema called him.

"Hey Tsuruga Ren, why did you left me drinking there alone?" Kijema asked in a drunken tone of voice.

_Timing why did Kijema suddenly came here looking for me? _

Ren removed his hand Kyoko's chin and patted her head with his right hand to make her return to reality.

"It's getting late you should be getting to sleep at this time." Ren said as he stood up offering his right hand for Kyoko to hold on to as she gets up.

_That's strange did he try to kiss me just now?_

"Where have you been I am looking all over for you, (seeing Ren's right hand) what happened at your hand?" Kijema asked looking disoriented due to the effects of alcohol.

"Nothing I just had a little accident with a bottle of sake that's all." Ren said as he placed his arm around Kijema's shoulder to help him get a steady gait.

"Oh is that so? Let's go inside and have more drinks then." Kijema said as he walked with Ren back to the room where everyone was drinking.

Kyoko was walking behind them with Kijema not noticing her. She was silent since Ren tried to kiss her with her thoughts running of what happened with them. From the odd reaction he have when she said the incident in Karuizawa to the almost kiss with him.

_Maybe because he's drunk that is why he acts strangely tonight. I should get to sleep now._

Kyoko went straightly to her room to sleep while Ren continued to drink with the rest of Sakura Love team.

It was 9 am when Kyoko woke up, she walked through the hall and saw Ren sitting on a branch of the tree where they talked last night.

"He's up already? Tsuruga san must have a hangover I should go there to give him a warm drink." Kyoko said as she rushed to the kitchen.

After Kyoko prepared a freshly brewed tea for Ren, she rushed to him.

"Tsuruga san, get down there I have prepared a tea for you!" Kyoko said with her head tilted upwards for Ren to see.

Without a moment of hesitation Ren jumped off from the tree making him fall in front of Kyoko.

"Thanks for preparing a tea for me Mogami san." Ren said as he drinks the tea Kyoko made for him.

"Hang over is it?"

"Yeah but not as worse as Kijema's."

Kyoko was a little hesitant when she asked Ren, "About last night, do you remember everything that happened last night?"


	28. Chapter 27

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

"Of course I remember everything that happened last night and where we left off." Ren said.

Ren pushed Kyoko lightly making her back hit the trunk of the tree without feeling any pain but of surprise only. Ren smiled at her and slowly lifted Kyoko's chin with his right hand and closed his eyes as he slowly advances his face to her until their lips met.

Kyoko wanted to push Ren away from her but he was strong for her and his kiss alone weakens her whole body making it giving in to him as she closes her eyes and letting him kiss her the way he wanted to kiss her.

The kiss Ren did to Kyoko was much longer and passionate than the kiss Sho stole to her before during Valentine's Day. Kyoko was breathless after the kiss and she was about to fall to the ground due to her weakened knees but Ren catches her with his hands.

"I'm sorry for that kiss Mogami san, but I can't hide the feelings I have for you anymore. I love you Mogami san."

_Tsuruga san my mentor loves me? I can't believe it. Is this a dream or is he still drunk from last night that is why he is saying strange things._

"I don't know what to say or what to do Tsuruga san." Kyoko said blushing with teary eyes.

"You don't have to say or do anything Mogami san, I just want you not to get mad or distance yourself from me. Please believe me that the feelings I have for you are true."

"I would never distance myself or get mad at you Tsuruga san due to such thing. But I must have something to say to you with your confession, can you wait until tonight for my answer."

"I shall wait for you answer anytime you want."

Without them knowing Kuu was seeing what they were doing.

"He must have confessed his feelings for Kyoko but if the scars of the past haven't healed yet, having a relationship with Kyoko will be difficult for him."

"You are still worried for him aren't you? Musashi said who recently woke up and heard Kuu.

"I am, he's my only son and I don't want to see him suffer again."

"Even though your son still has the scars that haven't healed it would still heal in time. If you are worried for your son you can talk and be a father to him."

"I guess you're right director I must talk to my son about this."

When everyone was up breakfast was prepared and they all ate together, after having their breakfasts the bus that will take them to their rest house arrived bringing all of them safely back to the rest house. Kuu asked for his son Tsuruga Ren to have a talk with him in a private chamber where no one could hear them.

"Why do you want to have some word with me?" Ren asked.

"I saw you with Kyoko this morning. Have you confessed the feelings you have for her?"

"Yes. Although she does not have anything to say about it."

"I am happy to hear you finally confessed your love for her, but I must tell you if ever you and Kyoko will be real lovers please don't let your past hunt you down and destroy your relationship with her."

"I will father, I was always thinking about it before I confessed to her a million times. My past will not get the best out of me again."

Kuu taped his son's right shoulder and said, "You really are my son Kuon and I will always be proud of you."

As the night comes Kyoko knocked at Tsuruga Ren's room that he opened freely for her to come in.

"I can't stop myself but think of what happened early today and up to this moment I was still thinking if it was for real or acting out. But I know you would never joke something about love for you know about the pain I felt before." Kyoko said.

"It was for real Mogami san I am not acting out to get you to your character."

"To be honest with you I feel different whenever I am with you a feeling like I want to be always near you. I like you Tsuruga san but I was afraid to be rejected again so I kept it with myself."

Ren embraces Kyoko and said, "I would never hurt you Mogami san."

"I don't know when it started but I have already fallen for you, I was just keeping it to myself for I don't want to be unrequited again for the pain leaves a mark that still hurts everytime I remember it."

Ren separates himself from Kyoko and places his right hand across Kyoko's chest where her heart was. "I would never hurt this fragile thing of yours."

The following day when the shooting resumed a different glow was seen by all the staff and crew of Sakura love to Ren and Kyoko as their acting was done naturally.

"Hey don't Kyoko and Ren look different today?" A cameraman asked.

"I thought I was the only person who noticed it but they do look different from before, it's like something was opened up between them." A light's man said.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I stayed with my cousin's home for a week so i was not able to update. This fanfic will end up soon but there will be a continuation if you readers would like to have a continuation. Thanks to everyone who reads Sakura Love, reviewers, followers and everyone.


	29. Chapter 28

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Ren fell down from the tree where he was resting when he heard Kyoko calling him form below.

"Tsuruga san are you alright?" a worried looking Kyoko asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"You were sleeping soundly from up there, I did no t want to wake you up but director Musashi asks for you."

"Is that so? Then I shall go to him immediately."

"Are you dreaming from up there?"

"Yes."

"What was the dream about?"

Ren places his right hand on top of Kyoko's head and lowers himself leveling his eyes to hers. "Something I don't know if it will happen or not. I must go now Mogami san thanks for waking me up and for last night's first aid."

Kyoko was puzzled at Ren he was still smiling even if he fell down from a tree she knew he hurts somewhere but Ren would not want to worry her.

"So he remembers the incident last night when he crushed the sake bottle with his right hand, but maybe he does not remember when he tried to kiss me." Kyoko said.

NOTE: Refer to Chapter 27 which is Tsuruga Ren's dream.

Director Musashi let Ren inside his room where he was offered a tea to drink.

"How was last night's hangover?"

"My head does not hurt now. I woke up early with a migraine so I decided to rest myself on top of the tree, without me knowing I fell asleep again and was waked up by Kyoko."

"I called you because I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it about director?"

"About your relationship with Kyoko."

Ren sighs, "Is there something that needs to be talked about it?"

"I know that you were only acting out as lovers, I don't know why but maybe because you want to help Kyoko to get to her role. I know this may sound rude but are you satisfied by just acting out as Kyoko's lover, and not as her lover in real life?"

"Director I don't know what you are talking about." A hesitant answer from Ren.

"I know how you feel for Kyoko I can see it in your eyes and the way you reacted with the incident in Queen Records it's all obvious of your real feelings for her. I am not against it I am totally agreeing to that but the point is, I can't understand why you are suppressing yourself to tell your real feelings for her."

Ren clenched his fists and was shaking. "I don't want to lose her that is why I am suppressing myself."

Musashi lights a cigarette and smokes, "To lose her? Is that the real reason or are you afraid because your past hunts you up to this date? That is the reason you can't tell her your feelings because you are afraid it will hurt both of you."

Ren did not answer for director Musashi is right he was afraid to tell Kyoko his feelings because of his tragic past.

"If you really love her, then you must learn how to forget the past."

"But how can I forget something that is already a part of me?"

"Ask Kyoko to help you. That wound on your hand was mended by her is that right?"

"Yes."

"Like that wound of yours she mended, your past will also be mended by her."

Ren walked out of Director Musashi's room thinking of what they talked about inside, suddenly Kyoko bumps into him making Kyoko pin him down to the ground.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga san I hurt you again."

"It's nothing maybe your just close to accidents today."

"Do you think so?" Kyoko raises herself from Ren and offers her hand to him.

"You should be careful Mogami san what if you accidentally hurt someone? Its fine with me but other's might get irritated with you. I should be going now see you later."

_Why do I always hurt him, something is strange with me as if I am being always magnetized to Tsuruga san._

Kyoko went inside Musashi's room for he calls for her.

"I'm here director is there anything wrong you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Kyoko, honestly do you really want to become an actress?"

_If I say no he will be mad at me I say yes I am lying to myself what to say I don't know._

"Not really but I am starting to like it right now."

Musashi scoffs, "I see that is why you are still a rough diamond up to this time."

"A rough diamond?"

"Yes a rough diamond, you have the skills to become a great actress someday you may even surpass Yuuko if you want to but you can't accomplish such if you lack passion."

"Passion?"

"Yes Kyoko passion. Tell me what is the reason why you wanted to act as perfect as possible?"

"Because I don't want my mentor to be mad at me."

"Your mentor? Who is your mentor then?"

"Tsuruga san my senpai."

"Do you only see Ren as your mentor?"

Kyoko paused and thought about it, does she only see Tsuruga Ren as her mentor? That was the question that runs through her mind.

"You can't answer my question because you don't know his true meaning to your life yet. The passion you need to make you a real diamond can only be achieved if you will open your heart again."

"But director-"

"I don't know the reason why you decided to stop falling in love again but I can assure to you that if only you will open your heart again the person who truly loves you is near."

Ren immersed himself in the hot spring thinking about his conversation with director Musashi it puzzled him how did someone who he doesn't know of know so much about him.

_How did he know so much about me, is he reading through my mind? Argh what should I do?_

Meanwhile on the women's hot spring Kyoko also immersed herself in the hot spring after talking to director Musashi.

_Passion in my work, if I open my heart again I will know the person who loves me is near? How do I see Tsuruga san, I don't know._

_

* * *

_**REMINDERS: **I know chapter 27 is fast track it was Tsuruga Ren's dream form above the tree. This chapter is the real sequel in chapter 28, sorry if it will cause some confusion. _  
_


	30. Chapter 29

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kyoko was walking along the hallway about to return to her room when suddenly she slips and falls down in front of Ren who was coincidentally walking along that hallway also.

"What happened Mogami san are you alright?" Ren asked.

"Yes, I'm fine I just slipped." Kyoko tries to stand up but her right ankle was swollen from slipping making her smirk in pain nad unable to stand up.

"You are hurt Mogami san, I'll carry you to your room and splint that."

"No need Tsuruga san I can walk to my room." Kyoko said faking a smile.

Ren's face became the Demon Lord Kyoko was so afraid of that it made her shiver, as she shivered Ren carried her on his arms and walked hastily to take her to her room. As they arrived in Kyoko's room Ren carefully puts Kyoko in her futon in a sitting position and slides the door close.

_He's still in Demon Lord form, I sure made him mad._

Ren hold into her right foot and lightly abducts it and Kyoko growls in pain.

"It does hurt doesn't it?"

Kyoko nods and Ren blows lightly on her swollen ankle.

"That will make the pain go away." Ren tears a part of his clothing and wraps Kyoko's ankle with it.

_He cares for me so much, that he was the only person who cared for me like this. Tsuruga san is the only person who makes my heart skips a beat. Have I unconsciously fallen in love with him? Is that how I see hin and not only as my senpai and mentor?_

"Thanks a lot Tsuruga san." Kyoko said blushing.

"You should take a rest now, for tomorrow we shall be returning to the city and resume shooting our movie in a few days. Until then you must rest your foot." Ren said as he covers Kyoko with the blanket.

Ren was about to leave but Kyoko hold into his right arm with her left hand.

"Can you stay with me until I fell asleep?" Kyoko asked.

Ren was kneeling on Kyoko's left side not saying anything until Kyoko breaks the silence.

"Tsuruga san, do you remember when I was your substitute manager when Yashiro san had flu?"

"How could I forget that you took care of me when I was sick? That is why I have to take care of you Mogami san."

"Then why are you just about to leave me?"

Ren scoffs, "My wrong sorry."

"Saying sorry is not a word to say with the person you love."

Ren was silent after what Kyoko said is she having a delirium he thought to himself, because of thinking that way. He placed the back of his hand at her forehead and felt it if she is having a fever.

"You don't have any fever but honestly Mogami san are you having a delirium?"

"Not really."

"Are you playing with me then?" Ren starts to look serious.

"I talked with director Musashi before I took my bath in the hot spring and he left me with a question. He asked me if I only see you as nothing but my senpai and mentor."

"He also asked me a hard question Mogami san something I can't answer immediately."

Kyoko raises her upper body putting her in sitting position.

"What was his question to you Tsuruga san if you don't mind me asking?"

"Something that will affect my relationship with the person I care to a lot."

_Is he talking about the high school girl she loves she talked about before to me in my costume as Bo?_

"You are a person who can do anything even the impossible things so why don't you take the risk if it will make you happy Tsuruga san?"

Ren was stunned from what he heard from Kyoko.

_Take the risk? Did director Musashi told her about my feelings for her? Is his question something to do with me?_

"Is there anything wrong Tsuruga san?"

"Mogami san did director Musashi asked you a question something to do with me?"

Kyoko was a little hesitant to answer but she answers him, "He asked me if I only see you as my mentor and senpai and nothing else."

Ren hold into Kyoko's shoulder and closes his self to her, "Do you only see me as your senpai and mentor Mogami san?"

"I-respect you a lot Tsuruga san because you are my senpai and mentor but lately I am feeling different towards you."

"What different feeling?"

"I think I have fa-llen for you Tsuruga san. I am controlling myself not to fall for you because you are my senpai and mentor but you can't just control feelings can you?"

Ren drops his hands from Kyoko's shoulder and places his right hand on her chin, "I feel the same way towards you Mogami san."


	31. Chapter 30

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Ren was about to kiss Kyoko when suddenly the door slides open revealing Shoko.

Shoko was flushing when she said, "I'm sorry for interrupting the two of you, I didn't mean to."

"I was about to leave, I shall see you later Mogami san remember not to push yourself into anything that will exert effort from your injured foot." Ren said as he stood up.

"Shoko san please come inside. When did you arrive here?"

"Just now, Sho was with director Musashi they were talking about his addition to the movie."

Both Ren and Kyoko exclaimed, "His addition to the movie?"

"Yes he will act as Keisuke's colleague and friend in the hospital named Kazuma."

Ren was stunned from what he heard and he was thinking of it as he walked away from Kyoko's room.

_Why did Sho have to arrive in the scene when I and Kyoko just recently admitted our feelings for each other? Did director Musashi see through all of this from the beginning?_

Shoko took a seat beside Kyoko and placed her arms around her.

"What happened to you? And the thing I saw just now is that for real? That Tsuruga Ren was about to kiss you?" Shoko asked with curiosity lurking in her face.

"I slipped when I was walking that's why I was injured and Ren was the one who gave me some first aid. And the thing you saw it was for real I suppose."

"For real I suppose? What do you mean by that Kyoko chan?"

"I can't explain for now, things were too fast even for me. May I request something from you Shoko san?"

"What is it Kyoko chan?"

"Don't tell anyone about what you saw especially to Fuwa Sho."

Shoko sighs, "Alright I won't tell anyone about it. But you have to promise me to explain everything to me as soon as possible."

Kyoko smiles, "Yes Shoko san."

"By the way if that thing is for real does that mean you have already given up on Sho?"

Unfortunately Sho walks into Ren along the hallway.

"I can't believe I am acting alongside with you Tsuruga Ren."

"Unexpected things do happen Fuwa Sho."

"I guess you are right, I may not be an actor like you but I will definitely beat you!"

Ren did not answer he just smiled at Sho.

"That was unfortunate that you slipped while walking and all the accidents you've been to today. Don't you think it's all work of fate?" Shoko asked.

"Is there such thing as that?"

"Yes maybe you are always getting into accident with him because it's the right time for the two of you to be together."

"That's crazy Shoko san."

"Crazy then why did the two of you about to kiss when I saw you?"

"But I still can't believe that the confession between me and Tsuruga san is for real."

"It is for real and I am happy for the two of you. But with Sho around things may become a little complicated."

When dinner came everyone was gathered around the dining room except for Kyoko who can't walk down.

"Where is Kyoko?" Musashi asked.

"She's upstairs in her room unable to walk down here due to an injured foot. I'll just deliver her food there." Ren said.

"She injured her foot?" A surprised Sho asked.

"Yes she did, Kyoko chan told me about it when I talked to her." Shoko said.

Ren excused himself carrying Kyoko's meal; Sho concerned with Kyoko's condition followed him carrying a glass of water.

As they arrived in Kyoko's room, she was surprised to see both men in front of her.

"Tsuruga san, Sho both of you should have not bothered coming here bringing my food." Kyoko said.

"I just came here to see you, take care of yourself because of your high energy you tend to hurt yourself." Sho said before leaving.

Ren watched Kyoko as she ate her food.

"Tsuruga san about what happened earlier…"

"Everything that happened earlier was for real Mogami san, I love you and I trust my heart to you."

"But I am afraid I may not be the woman who deserves your heart."


	32. Chapter 31

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Inside Fuwa Sho's room, Shoko was arranging Sho's clothes that he will be using when shooting resumes.

"You seem to look excited Shoko, is there anything I should know about?" Sho asked.

"Nothing really I'm just happy we are here in Okinawa joining the rest of the Sakura Love crew."

"Is that really your reason or there is more to it?"

"Nothing really." Shoko answered hastily in a shaking voice.

Meanwhile inside Kyoko's room where Ren was talking with Kyoko.

"But I am afraid I may not be the woman who deserves your heart."

"What nonsense are you talking about Mogami san, how come you are saying to me that I don't deserve you?"

"You are not an ordinary person Tsuruga san for me you are a fairy and I-"

Before Kyoko can finish what she wanted to say, Ren kissed and pinned her down to her bed. When they parted their lips they were both breathless and the eyes of Kyoko were glowing against Ren's eyes.

"I don't want to hear your petty reasons Mogami san, what we are both feeling for each other is what matters to me. I know how much you were hurting up to this day with the wound Sho inflicted on your heart. But I would like to be the man who will mend your wounded heart."

Kyoko's face glowed red after hearing Ren, she thought to herself if she is delusional or is everything happening right now is reality.

"Tsuruga san." Kyoko said in tears.

Ren wiped her tears with his thumb. "That will be the last tears you will shed for me Mogami san. I love you so much that I will protect you from everything."

Kyoko embraces Ren and pulls him close to her.

"I feel safe every time we are this close; you are the fairy sent to make my tears go. Tsuruga san you are Corn in human form."

_Does Mogami san knew all this time that I am Corn, or is she just comparing me with the Corn she knew all this time as her fairy?_

The following morning the crew was picked up by their bus to director Musashi's rest house as the shooting will resume a day after. As they arrived at the rest house Ren and Kuu was called by Musashi for they will be meeting with president Lory.

"I shall leave you for a while Mogami san, is there anything you want me to bring you?"

"Nothing Tsuruga san take care."

Ren wanted to kiss Kyoko in her cheek but as he saw Sho looking at them he just smiled at her and left.

"He acts as if he was your boyfriend Kyoko, others may not notice it but I do notice it. Is Tsuruga Ren your boyfriend?" Sho asked with his eyes looking angry.

"I can't answer you Sho."

Sho grabs Kyoko's left arm tightly, "Why can't you answer a simple question Kyoko? Why because you still feel something for me that you feel guilty?"

Kyoko slaps Sho hard that his face was marked with Kyoko's fingers.

"I feel nothing for you Shotoro, I may have loved you before but the love I felt for you is only infatuation. Who I love right now does not concern you because you don't own me!" Kyoko said angrily with tears building in her eyes.

What Kyoko said and did angered Sho, making him grab Kyoko's arms tightly and forced his lips to her. Unfortunately for Sho, Ren saw what he did and he immediately pulled Sho away from Kyoko and punched him.

"Are you alright Mogami san? Good thing I left something that I have to return for it." Ren said as he embraced Kyoko.

"Fuck you Ren, I own Kyoko you can even ask her about it if you don't believe me! You may have her now but she will end up with me I can assure that." Sho said before leaving Ren and Kyoko.

"Damn that Fuwa Sho, I wanted to hit him so bad that I wanted to kill him."

"We will be working with him starting tomorrow we must put our own feelings aside"

"I know, I will ask Kijema to look after you as I must attend to a meeting with director Musashi and president Lory. Don't leave your room Mogami san or let him get near you we don't know what he will do next."

After Ren called Kijema, he immediately arrived and Ren asked him to look after Kyoko for the time being. As he finished telling Kijema what he will do Ren hurriedly left to attend to his meeting.

Kyoko's thoughts were running with what Sho said that he owns her, while Kijema looks after her inside her room.

"Tell me Kyoko why do I have to protect you from Sho did he do something bad to you?"

"He forced me to kiss him.'

"I see that is why Ren is so mad with him. It may not look like it but Ren is possessive."

_Does Shotaro own me? I don't understand him, I just don't._

Inside Lory's penthouse in Okinawa; Musashi, Kuu, Ren and Lory were having a meeting.

"You arrived late Ren that was uncommon with you." Lory remarked.

"Something came up that I have to attend to first." Ren explained.

"Musashi told us about what the two of you talked about. Have you made your decision about it?" Kuu asked.

"I have." Ren answered.

"What is it then?" Musashi asked.

"That I shall protect Kyoko and give her the love she deserves."

"Does that mean you are putting your past behind?" Lory asked.

"No, I shall face the past. With her by my side I have the confidence to face it and not run away from it cowardly."

"As your father I am happy to hear that from you. Your mother and I shall be waiting for the day you will return to us."

"I am not returning alone father, I am bringing my future wife with me."

"Ren are you planning to marry Kyoko?" Musashi asked.

"I don't want her to end up with other guys, Kyoko is only for me."

Lory stood up and points his finger at Ren. "You have my full support on that plan of yours!"

"Before that day comes I shall fix my own past and so does Kyoko."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Sorry for the late update I was not able to update daily or regularly because I am having a hard time lately thinking about next scenes or the like. Suggestions are always welcome I appreciate them a lot so just suggest and I will put your suggestions into action. Hope all of you are enjoying, I know I am committing some grammar mistakes and the like and I am sorry for it. Sometimes you just can't help but commit a mistake without you realizing it until it is there, but I am trying my best to improve that aspect it's just so long since i wrote a story in English. I am happy because I passed the National Examination here in my country I talked about before. xD**  
**


	33. Chapter 32

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

"Damn that Tsuruga Ren he really gets on my nerves." Kyo said angrily while Shoko applies an ice bag on his jam.

"He wouldn't hurt you if you did nothing wrong." Shoko said.

"So even my manager is on his side right now?"

"It's not like that Sho, but Ren is a man of few words for him to do a violent thing to you only means you did something that made him mad."

"If there is someone who should be getting mad that would be me. For him to act as if she owns my girl that means something!"

"Does that mean you still feel something for Kyoko chan?" Shoko asked in a worried tone of voice.

Sho embraces Shoko to ease her worry. "You are important to me Shoko san because you are my manager."

Shoko cries in Sho's shoulder, "Like Kyoko chan you also used me like her for your own good!"

Sho pins Shoko down to the futon and started kissing her. Shoko wanted to separate her lips from Sho but the feelings she feels for him was way too powerful that she submits herself to the desires of Sho.

Ren was about to return to Kyoko when he saw a young girl crying about the age of 6 that reminded him of Kyoko back when they were still children.

"Why are you crying little girl is something wrong?"

"My mother is not satisfied with my low grade in my quiz earlier in school."

"Why what was your score?" Ren said half kneeled in front of the girl.

"90." The child said starting to cry again.

The events that happened in the past flashed back to Ren after hearing the young girl, her first encounter with Kyoko and all the memories he had with her during that time. Ren wanted to stop the girls crying bought a keychain bear plushie at the store near them and gave it to the girl.

"A beautiful girl like you should not be crying because you are starting to look ugly with that sad face on you."

The girl smiled after Ren gave the keychain to her and thanked him by kissing him on the cheek.

"I shall remember you mister, my fairy who took my tears away may I know your name? My name is Sakura."

Ren smiled and said, "My name is Re-(pauses) Kuon. Don't cry again next time Sakura alright?"

"Yes." The child said smiling.

_She reminds me of Kyoko a lot the teeth that has spaces, the crying the smile. _

Ren bought a bag of candies for Kyoko to eat when he returns back to her.

_I should have bought candies for Sakura chan also but she immediately left after I gave her the keychain. I wonder how Kyoko would look like seeing this bag of candies._

For the duration of the day Kyoko was silent unable to speak with the events that happened with Sho running through her mind. Kijema not saying anything for Kyoko's good remained silent guarding her. Kyoko noticing Kijema's effort finally breaks her silence.

"Kijema san I think it's ok for you to leave me." Kyoko said forcing a smile.

"Are you sure about that Kyoko? What if Sho attack you again unexpectedly?"

Kyoko was about to speak but her door opened with Ren smiling.

"Tsuruga san."

"How is everything back here?" Ren.

"Nothing unusual happened." Kijema answered.

"I really appreciate your help Kijema."

"Don't bother thanking me; even if you did not ask me to I'll protect Kyoko because I know just how important she is to you." Kijema said before leaving both Ren and Kyoko alone.

Ren handed over to Kyoko the bag of candies he bought for her.

"Munch them as much as you want Mogami san."

Kyoko was surprised to see a lot of candies inside the bag making her forget the incident with Sho earlier that day.

Ren puts his right arm at Kyoko's shoulder and pulls her close to him.

"I'm sorry if I was not able to protect you with Sho and left you alone to attend to a personal matter. I know those candies aren't enough to erase the trauma but it can make a girl's tears go away."

Kyoko was touched at Ren's words, she rested her head on Ren's shoulder and said, Thank you Tsuruga san."

After Sho was done with Shoko, he decided to call his mother to talk about something.

"Mom it's me Shotaro."

"It's a miracle for you to call me, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing really, I just called to ask you about something."

"What is it you will ask about?"

"About the deal, you had with Mogami Saena."


	34. Chapter 33

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

"Why all of a sudden did you ask something about the deal with Saena? Since when did it be of attention to you Shotaro?"

"It is a deal so the deal must be done and not forgotten, that is the sole reason why I am interested with it."

"Is that so? Then why did you leave Kyoto, you are part of the deal remember? Saena asked our help if we can lend her money to pay her due wages, me and your father agreed if she will let her daughter be married to you when the right age comes for both of you."

"Is that deal legal?"

"What kind of question is that of course it is legal we are talking about huge sum of money here. Although I haven't heard from Saena since then but she signed a contract and even Kyoko is aware of it even if you ask her."

"Thanks a lot mom, I shall call you again someday."

_I knew it the ace card is still with me, damn that Tsuruga Ren if he thinks Kyoko is hers because he is wrong._

Sho immediately went to Kyoko's room when the door opened he saw Ren looking at him furiously.

"I did not come here to stir up a fight I just came here to say something to both of you, yeah you heard it right to both of you."

"Whatever it is you want to say can't it wait till tomorrow because Mogami san needs to rest now." Ren said.

"Don't worry Tsuruga Ren this will not be long, I just want to remind something to Kyoko she may have forgotten already. Kyoko I just want to remind you of the deal, remember when we were both still young when you last saw your mother that is what I am talking about and it is legal Kyoko so both parties should do their part of the deal and that includes you and me both."

Kyoko felt a lightning struck down on her after hearing Sho and Ren immediately took notice of it and rushed to her side.

"Leave now before I lose my patience." Ren said as he tries to calm Kyoko down.

Sho left with a grin in his face.

"Get a hold of yourself Mogami san is there anything wrong with the deal Sho is talking about?"

Kyoko was shivering while saying to Ren, "I… have long forgotten about that deal when Sho broke my heart but I am afraid he will use it to get a hold on me."

"Get a hold on yourself, what are you talking about I don't understand."

"My mother has a lot of debt before and asked for Sho's parents to lend her money to pay for her debts, his parents agreed to help her but in one condition that I will be married to Sho when the right age comes for both of us."

Upon hearing the deal Sho was boasting about, Ren was also shocked from that deal.

"How could such a deal exist and why does it have to surface now when we are just beginning our relationship. Mogami san is there legality in that deal?" Ren asked looking pale.

"I can't remember I was young back then but I think I saw Sho's parents and my mom signing something. What should I do Tsuruga san I don't want to be married with Sho because he is not the one I like it is you whom I like."

"We will think of ways but we must find your mother first to verify it."

"But I don't know where to find my mother, she left the day that deal was made and up to this day there has been no communication between us."

Ren sighed deeply and felt as if he lost everything he had with just one strike from Sho, he wanted to shout his anger and divert it to something he can hit but upon seeing Kyoko who is still confused on how things will turn up he just fell down to his knees.

Meanwhile Sho was happy and excited when he returned to his room with Shoko waiting for him.

"Where have you been and why are you so happy?" Shoko asked looking nervous on what Sho would say.

"I've been to Kyoko's room where Tsuruga Ren is also present and I revealed my ace card on them, Kyoko will be mine again take note of that."

Shoko was not happy upon hearing Sho and looked away from him.

"I know you are not happy about it but you must be happy also because I am only using Kyoko to ruin Tsuruga Ren and if he is ruined he will quit this business and will make me Japan's new number 1. Why would I want Kyoko if I already have you Shoko."

Shoko was relieved after hearing Sho's plan but somehow feels sorry for both Ren and Kyoko especially to Kyoko whom she is close friends with.

* * *

**NOTE: **Sorry for the super delayed update, I was so busy with so many things but I promise to update this story often starting with this chapter. Thanks a lot for your kind consideration.


	35. Chapter 34

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

For Kyoko who is experiencing real love for the first time with Ren and is just starting their relationship was suddenly faced with a challenge that will try to keep them apart. Kyoko did not know what to do but her hatred to Sho had grown to its peak and she wanted to confront him by her own without putting burden on the man he loves who she knew would also confront with Sho. The next day Kyoko did not waste time and asked Sho if he can have a talk with her that the later agrees, and they went to a nearby coffee shop to discuss things.

"What would you want Kyoko?"

"I'm not here to eat or drink anything I just went here with you because I have to discuss something with you."

"I see so you want to discuss our wedding here, that is fine by me. She will have the same as mine."

"Thank you sir." The waiter said.

"Wedding who told you we are getting married?" Kyoko said in a sharp tone of voice.

"The deal Kyoko that is what I am talking about whether you like it or not you and I are going to be married."

"How sure are you that I will take part of that deal what if I told you I won't marry you?"

"Then you and your mom will be put behind bars, don't make me look like a bad person Kyoko because it was you who likes me in the first place and wanted to marry me, I'm just returning the favor."

The waiter arrived bringing their food and coffee. But Kyoko was still silent with her hands shivering in anger towards the man who is in front of her. Sho started eating and notices Kyoko who just stares at him not touching her food.

"The food tastes good Kyoko you should try it."

"I'm not hungry, I must be leaving now Tsuruga san might be worried if he does not see me there."

When Kyoko stood up Sho hold onto her wrist tightly not letting her leave him making Kyoko growl in pain as Sho was not letting her go increasing his grip more when Kyoko tries to free her wrist.

"Let me go Shotaro you are hurting me!"

"Please let her go she is hurting." The concerned waiter said.

Sho mad at the waiter stood up and stared at him furiously as he throws some money in front of the waiter for his bills.

"Keep the change and don't mess with other's people especially when you are not involved." Sho said to the waiter before leaving the coffee shop dragging Kyoko with him.

Kyoko decides to bite Sho's arm to free from his grasp and makes a run away from him.

"Argh, I'll catch you Kyoko make no mistake about it!" Sho screamed as he runs after Kyoko.

_What happened to him he acts as if he was possessed and wants to have me so desperately right now when he was the one who threw me out in the first place? Do I have no right to be happy?_

Because Kyoko was running as fast as she could away from Sho she was not able to notice that she bumped into a lady in her late 30's, Sho immediate came to them to help both the lady and Sho.

"I'm sorry for what happened in behalf of her." Sho said apologetically to the lady who was still on the ground being helped by Sho to rise up.

"It's fine with me besides I was not looking either." The lady said with a smile on her face.

Both Kyoko and Sho were surprised to see the lady who happens to be Kyoko's mother Mogami Saena.

"Mom?" Kyoko said in shock as she saw her mother whom she did not see for a long time.

Meanwhile Ren was worried looking for Kyoko.

"Have you seen Mogami san?" Ren asked to Shoko.

"I haven't either I was looking for Sho also."

"Sho is not here? It can't be." Ren left immediately after hearing from Shoko that Sho was also not in the vicinity and became more worried.

_Please let them not be together I will not forgive myself if something happens to Mogami san._

Saena invited Sho and Kyoko together at her home nearby and offered them tea and biscuits.

"I was aware of your rise to stardom both of you, who would've thought that both you could make it into showbiz when all you think about is playing all day long." Saena said with distinction in her tone as if mocking both Kyoko and Sho.

"Things change as time goes by." Sho said.

"You are right, by the way if it's fine with you can I have a private talk with my daughter?"

"Certainly, I'll just be outside then." Sho said.

"I know you have a lot of questions to ask me but I can't tell you the answer to them right now."

"Why mother, is it because you never wanted me as a daughter and can't tell it to me directly?" Kyoko said with sadness in her tone of voice.

Saena slapped her daughter with her right palm that made Kyoko cry remembering the days when she was young. Her mother never loved her even for once and up to this day she still does not feel any love for her daughter.

Ren was calling Kyoko's phone but it was always unattended because Kyoko left her phone off in her room Shoko was also trying to call Sho but it also unattended because he turned it off to let no one disturb him while he is with Kyoko.

"Where will we find them what if something happened to them?" Shoko said worried to both Kyoko and Ren.

"Let's not think of bad things ok we should find them first." Kijema said.

"He's right, but we can't tell the others about this because we will worry them especially to director Musashi." Ren said trying to hide his worry for others not see him worried.

"Then we shall look in the town first and ask them if they saw Kyoko and Sho around this morning." Kijema said.

Immediately Ren, Kijema and Shoko went to the town to ask the townspeople if they saw Kyoko and Sho.

"I will be straight with you Kyoko; I wanted the best for you that is why I did those harsh things to discipline you to make you a perfect person. You have become an actress and as we all know people in that industry are all narcissists who are types of person who are perfectionist." Saena said with a sharp voice that sends goose bumps to Kyoko.

* * *

I don't know the age of Kyoko's mom so i just made it to late 30's.


	36. Chapter 35

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kyoko who cannot take any more of her mother's harshness on her decides to leave the house. She longs for her even though she knew her mother would still treat her the same way she has treated her since her childhood, she has a reason to see her to ask about the deal but she was not able to think about the for deal she was too hurt to even think about it.

Sho did not wonder why Kyoko was running crying away from her mother for he saw that scene a lot of times in the past and no one can console Kyoko but herself so he did not follow her.

"Won't you run after her?" Saena asked

"No ma'am she is more fine by herself than be by her side, don't you love your daughter even a little?" Sho asked with his arms crossed.

Saena smirked and said, "What kind of mother am I if I don't love her, maybe I just love her too much that I am always hurting her."

Sho angered by Saena's reasoning grabs her shoulders and said, "Don't give such lame excuse, if you love her then you should be taking care of her not hurting her! What did she ever do to deserve a mother like you?"

Saena cried after hearing Sho and upon seeing her cry he loosen his grip at her shoulders.

"If I tell you the truth about Kyoko's existence, will you be able to understand why I am rude to her?"

"Kyoko's existence?"

Ren, Shoko and Kijema were looking all over town for Kyoko and Sho to make their search faster they decided to separate. Shoko went to the police station to ask about Kyoko and Sho, Kijema looked at the establishments in town while Ren looked in the woods.

Call it fate or coincidence but Ren found Kyoko by the lake deep within the woods weeping while holding into the blue stone she treasures the most. Slowly he walked towards her and Kyoko who is still in state of sadness and delusion mistook Ren as corn who came back from the fairy world to console her and called him corn.

Teary eyed Kyoko said, "Corn? Have you returned to take my tears away?"

Ren surprised to hear Kyoko address him as corn did not bother to ask why she called him as such and immediately embraces her.

"Mogami san, what happened did Sho hurt you? I'm glad you are safe I was so worried something bad happened to you."

Upon hearing his voice Kyoko returned to her senses and cried at Ren's broad shoulder until she cried enough before saying, "I'm sorry Tsuruga san if I mistook you for someone else and for making you worry. I didn't mean to I'm really sorry." and started to cry again.

Ren did not ask anymore whatever happened he knew Kyoko would tell him when she feels like telling him to see her safe was enough and questions can be saved for later.

"Stop crying Mogami san I am here for you there's no need for you to worry just don't leave without telling anyone where you are going next time alright?" Ren said before carrying Kyoko by his arms.

Kyoko stopped crying when Ren carried her by his arms for she remembered when she was sprained and he carried her for the first time making.

Inside Saena's home Saena and Sho were talking about Kyoko.

"What do you mean by Kyoko's existence?" Sho asked eager to know.

Saena took a sip from her tea before talking, "She was born out of sin."

Sho surprised at what he heard shivered while holding his tea cup.

"What are you implying?"

Saena sighed before answering, "We were childhood friends me and Kyoko's father but because of the differences we had about life we were separated just before our love was about to bloom. He went to Tokyo to pursue his passion in acting while I stayed in Kyoto."

"Passion in acting, so you mean Kyoko's father was an actor?"

Kyoko asked Ren to stay in the lake with her. Ren hesitated at first because he wanted Kyoko to rest but he knew Kyoko too well that her decision whatever it may be is final. She was leaning at Ren as they were sitting below the tree by the lake looking at how peaceful the lake looks like.

"If I did not ask Sho to have a talk with me we should have not met."

"Who are you talking about?"

"My mother, I accidentally bumped into her."

"Are you unhappy to see your mother after all this time?"


	37. Chapter 36

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Ren decided not to elaborate the topic about Kyoko's meeting with her mother when she was not opening up to Ren about what happened to their meeting. It was evening when they returned and were happily welcomed by all of Sakura Love staff and crew. Seeing them happy to see Kyoko returned safely by Ren made Kyoko forget the incidents that happened.

"I'm sorry for making all of you worry I promise I'll never make all of you worry again." Kyoko said while lowering her head to all the staff and crew.

Kyoko went straight back to her room while Ren was summoned by Musashi and Kuu.

"What exactly happened to Kyoko at first we didn't knew anything but when most of my lead actors were gone that is when I started to worry that something happened." Musashi said.

"She was missing this morning along with Sho that is why I went looking for Kyoko for I was worried something happened to her."

"So she was with Sho then, if she was with Sho how come you only brought Kyoko back here?" Kuu asked while eating his favorite snack.

"I only saw Kyoko but did not see Sho anywhere near her, I was speculating Kyoko ran away from Sho, she saw her mother also."

Sho was drunk when he returned to the rest house. He immediately went inside his room to rest for the alcohol and revelation about Kyoko are mixing up in his mind and system.

_Poor Kyoko having to receive her mother's coldness just because she is the daughter of a bastard actor who never acknowledged her as his own. Still I am letting her suffer with a stupid deal her mother made but who cares as long as Kyoko ends up with me and Ren ends up in misery it will be just fair enough._

Sho said in his mind before falling into deep slumber.

Kuu did not sleep that night he was thinking about Kyoko and her estranged relationship with her mother.

_So she met her mother after being apart for such a long time. Kyoko is such full of mystery I would like to meet her mother to have a word with her I must talk with Kyoko on where to find her mother._

The next day before the shooting for Sakura Love began Ren had a talk with Sho.

"Where did you take her yesterday Sho? She was crying by the lake when I found her?" Ren said angrily with Sho.

"Kyoko asked me to have a talk with her so I took her to a coffee shop to have breakfast together but she ran away, her crying was not caused by me it was caused by her mother. If you will excuse me I am needed on the next scene." Sho said as he exited himself away from Ren avoiding any confrontation with him.

Ren was surprised to hear that Kyoko's tears were caused by her own mother now he understands why Kyoko did not want to talk about it. Unbeknownst to Ren and Sho Kuu was listening to them and he decided to ask Sho where Kyoko's mother stays.

"Sho can I ask you something?" Kuu asked.

"Sure but I am in a hurry my shoot is next." Sho said is a respectful tone of voice.

"Don't worry it won't take long I just wanted to ask where Kyoko's mother stays."

Sho told Kuu the address where Kyoko's mom stays he did not ask why he asked for it because of high respect he had with this actor for Sho, Kuu is someone he looks up to. Because Kuu's scenes were done for that day he left to see Kyoko's mom for himself.

* * *

**AN: **I know it was a short chapter but I will make the next one long. Thanks for all the reviews whether it was flames or good review i really appreciate it a lot all of it so just continue reviewing. The plot thickens even i am getting nervous with the plot. xD


	38. Chapter 37

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Saena was sweeping the leaves around her house when Kuu arrived. With respect to Kyoko's mother he bought some flowers with him.

"Excuse me are you Kyoko's mom?" Kuu asked politely to Saena.

That voice sends shivers down her spine, it was the voice of the man she was very familiar with, a voice she will never forget.

Saena dropped her broom and was shivering as she looked back slowly to confirm if the man he heard was the same man he was familiar with. As Saena turned around she fell to her knees as she saw the man she feared she will see again.

"Are you alright?" Kuu said as he rushed to Saena dropping the flowers he bought for her.

When Kuu rushed to Saena their eyes met again after a long time and Kuu felt as if his soul left his body while Saena's tears fell down from her eyes.

"It can't be, you can't be Mogami Yoko!" Kuu said nervously.

Meanwhile on the location shoot Kyoko was preparing for her scene when her blue stone suddenly fell from her pocket and was broken in two.

Kyoko went blank and was shivering all over when she picked up the blue stone corn gave to her when she was little.

_How did it fell from my pocket and why is it broken in two? _

Kyoko said to herself as she picks up the blue stone that was broken in two.

Saena was about to slap Kuu but he blocks her hand and started kissing her, they were both out of breath when the kiss ended and Kuu embraced Saena with his arms.

"I was looking for you I never thought I'll see you again." Kuu said with tears building up in his eyes.

Saena pushed Kuu away slapped his face and said, "How dare you kiss me again after the pain and suffering you put me through!"

"Hate me and hurt me if you want if that is the only way I can somehow ease the pain and suffering I put you through."

Saena lifted herself up and said, "You must have been hungry from the long walk you took to reach me. I'll cook something for you but that does not mean I have forgiven you. There are many things we need to talk about that is why I am feeding you."

Kuu smiled and followed Saena inside her house.

Kyoko had a lot of NG that made director Musashi upset; he called for a break and asked for Kyoko. They talked alone inside Musashi's portable office that the crew always brings when they were shooting.

"Is there anything wrong Kyoko? I know about the events that happened yesterday but as a professional you must know the boundaries of personal things form work. If this continues I must send you to a psychiatrist so that you will not be disturbed by different thoughts running through your head." Musashi said.

"I'm really sorry director it was not the events that happened yesterday that affected me it was this." Kyoko said showing the two pieces of blue stone to Musashi.

"By just a mere stone?" Musashi said in a confused tone of voice.

"This is not an ordinary stone, it was a stone given to me by a fairy when I was young."

_A fairy? This girl is really full of mystery._

Musashi said as he was scratching his hair.

Saena knew how much of a glutton Kuu is so she made a banquet for him that he easily finishes eating all. After eating, Saena prepared an especially brewed tea for Kuu to drink after eating so much.

As they were both drinking tea Kuu can't help but compliment Saena's cooking.

"You still are the best cook, how come you never marry."

"I would not like to talk about marriage Kuu that topic just irritates me as much as seeing you."

I know I left you before but I did that because my parents does not like you for me they want Juliena the daughter of a rich business tycoon in America to be my wife. At first I did not like her but I started liking her when I lost my communication with you."

"And yet you still fooled me by going into a forbidden relationship with you when our communication resurfaced!" Saena said as tears were building up in her eyes.

"I had no intention of having an affair with you but, I am just a man I make mistakes-

"-Mistakes, so you mean everything between us was just a mistake? A way to know if you really love your wife or not? I'm sorry Kuu but that mistake was not just a mistake." Saena said in a raised tone on voice.

"What are you implying?" Kuu asked nervously.

"That mistake of yours gave birth to my only child who happens to be your child also."

Kuu dropped his cup of tea as he heard Saena, he remembered why he was there he wants to talk to Kyoko's mom that address brought him here.

"It can't be, Kyoko can't be my daughter it is just not fair for her to become my daughter." Kuu said with his voice shivering.

* * *

**AN: **I know it all of you hate me now with this chapter even I hate myself for writing this chapter. I am prepared for flames a lot of burning flames but look at the bright side this fic is not yet finished. This fic still has a long way to go and things are just starting to heat up.

**QUESTIONS: **How will Kyoko end up with Ren if they are siblings? Does this mean kyoko will end up with the stupid, bastard, maniacal, schizophrenic Sho?

**PS: **Very Big Thanks to all who are reading Sakura Love especially to the followers and regular reviewers. This fic is nothing without you people, I may have mistakes but you still support this fic and that makes me really inspired to write.

**VERY IMPORTANT REMINDER: **"EXAMS FIRST BEFORE FANFIC" xD


	39. Kuu and Saena's Past Part I

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

**FLASHBACK**

_**They say behind a man's success is a past that will haunt him forever.**_

When Kuu Hizuri was still in high school he was a member of an acting club and was the best male member of that club since then everyone knew he will become an actor someday, in the same club was Mogami Yoko^ who was the best among female members. Because of their exceptional showing of talent they were always paired up when the club has a production. Their pairing up will eventually lead up to real life pairing of the two.

They loved each other so much and everyone was in favor of their relationship except their parents. Yoko was born poor, her mother was a handicraft maker and his father was a fisherman. The only reason she studies in that prestigious school was because of scholarship. While Kuu was the opposite he was born with a silver spoon for his father owns an electronics company in Kyoto. Because of their different status in life their parents were against their relationship.

It was full of crying for Yoko who was always downed by Kuu's parents saying she only wants money from Kuu and many harsh words to her but she accepted all of it because she knew their love will eventually conquer everything. After graduation Kuu decided to leave Kyoto to become an actor in Tokyo become popular earn money and return to Kyoto for Yoko. Yoko unable to go to college learned how to work early and save money to help her parents and save some money bringing Kuu's promise with her.

As Kuu was always showered with luck and fame, Yoko was the opposite. First his father became blind because of an accident occurred when fishing and died a few months later and her mother unable to cope up with the grief of losing her husband died a year later. To add insult to Yoko's injuries Kuu was not responding to her letters for it was always ending up on the hands of Kuu's mother and the same thing goes for Kuu's letters to Yoko.

After losing her mother, Yoko decided to end her hopes about Kuu even if it almost breaks her. Kuu who thought Yoko had forgotten about him decides to forget her also, during that time he met his wife Juliena.

Juliena was a rich Japanese business tycoon based in America. The moment when Kuu and Juliena's eyes met they knew they will be married someday. Even though Kuu still can't forget Yoko he decided to move on and asked for Juliena's hand in marriage. They had a son named Kuon as aproduct of their marriage everything was going well with Kuu's family until he had to return to Kyoto to shoot a long tv drama there and Juliena had to return to America because of her business. Then 3 y/o Kuon joined her mother back to America and Kuu was left alone to finish his new drama.

Yoko had been dating a man named Manabe Himuro* a young handsome man whom she met after her mother's death. She liked him but not as much as she liked Kuu who still has a place in her heart. Yoko became a writer who writes manuscripts that were used in movies, tv dramas and plays but under a screen name Sakura. Because she often travels to find ideas on what to write she was rarely in seen in Kyoto. But during that specific time she decided not to leave Kyoto and write something about her hometown Kyoto.

Kuu decided to drop by his old school first when he arrived in Kyoto to reminisce about the past, Yoko was also in the school for she was summoned by the school's headmaster. After not meeting for a long time and having different paths taken in life Kuu and Yoko were destined to meet again that day.

**STORY NOTES: **^Mogami Saena's real name made up by me of course xD

*Name of the male lead character in Yoshiki Nakamura's Dramatic Love Album manga I borrowed his name there xD

* * *

**AN: **I know it was exam season that is why I told everyone that exams first before fanfic good thing i don't have any exams anymore xD. Let us not lose hope for Ren and Kyoko and put Sho to hell. Thanks again to everyone by the way good luck on everyone who have exams all of you can do it.


	40. Kuu and Saena's Past Part II

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kuu was wearing his sun glasses for people not to recognize him as he entered his former school; the place still looks the same since the last time he saw it although he felt a little nostalgic being there after such a long time.

If there is one place he would like to be at it would be the Drama Club room where most of his high school memories were made. As he entered the drama club room he can't help but smile upon entering it. He thought, _I used to be here all the time and now I am someone everyone looks up to. _

Kuu glanced at some albums that were there to look back at his humble beginnings upon looking at it he can't help but smile and feel a little sad when he saw a familiar face he would never forget. The face of Mogami Yoko the girl she first loved and if fate was ever with them she could be his wife now.

_I wonder how she's doing it's been a long time since I last saw her I better look for her._

After returning the photo albums to the shelves he decided to leave to look for Yoko. He walked by the baseball field where he and Yoko always watched the school team play. As he went there he saw someone sitting at the place where he and Yoko would always sit. Curiously he went to see who was sitting there, he removes his sunglasses and to his surprise it was Yoko who was sitting there.

Both of them were stunned to see each other after being apart for long, the beating of their heart can't be stopped from beating violently as they never expected to see each other again not in the same place where they used to hang out before.

"K….uu." Yoko said with her voice shaking.

"I…"

Kuu can't hold his feelings anymore; he embraced Yoko for he thought he would never see her again. She also longed for him even though her heart has found a new man her feelings for Kuu did not disappear as she cried in his shoulders.

Hearing her cry Kuu separated himself from her and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I always make you cry even now I still made you cry."

Kuu said as he embraced her again.

"I regret the day I left you to pursue my dream, I should have not left you." Kuu said feeling regret to Yoko and anger to himself.

"It has been done Kuu you left me alone and never wrote back on my letters, fame has changed you drastically." Yoko said with anger in her voice.

"You were the one who never wrote back I was sending letters everyday for a year but no answer came back it was you who changed Yoko."

"I never received any of your letters the only letter I received from you is that you have given up on me and will marry Juliena."

Kuu fell to his knees upon hearing Yoko; he was sending letters to her he even asked his mother's help to send it to her but the only letter she received was the letter of him letting her go. Everything is now clear to him his mother did not send any of his letters and the letters from Yoko was received by her and returned back to her.

"That bitch! She played with us like pawns in a chess game! I'll never forgive her even if she is my mother!" Kuu screamed in anger as he punched the wall with his bare fist making it bleed.

Yoko worried at Kuu's bleeding fist wraps her handkerchief around it.

"Why the sudden burst of anger towards your mother?" She asked confused at what he just did.

"The bitch controlled our letters she was the one who send your letters to me back to you. She only sent the last letter I wrote for you. I should have not trusted her, I should have trusted only myself I was the one who put our love into sham."

"If your mother did not control our letters you would have not met Juliena and have a child with her. Maybe it was for the best that it happened." She said faking a smile at Kuu.

Kuu stood up from his knees and looked at Yoko with sad eyes. "Maybe it was but how about you, did your life turned better?"

Yoko did not answer if Kuu had found his happiness for her it was the opposite the only good thing that happened to her was that she now have a stable job and a man who loves her but the rest was a different story.

"I would like to talk to you more but I really need to be going. The headmaster's looking for me." She said walking hastily away from him.

He knew she just want to be away from him, he lost her once and will never lose her again. Kuu followed her and waited for Yoko until she was finished with her meeting with the headmaster.

After her meeting with the headmaster Yoko was surprised to see Kuu waiting for her outside.

"You followed me here? Don't you need to be going with your busy schedule and all?"

"I don't have anything to do today so I was wondering if I can at least spend the day with you. But if you have other schedules planned I will not disrupt with your schedule and leave at this moment."

At first Yoko was hesitant because of Kuu's popularity as Hozu Shuuhei and everyone knew he was married with a son and to see him in public with a woman would create a fuzz. If there is something that is hard to control it would be gossip especially on popular people like Kuu and she would not want that to happen.

"Still thinking if you will spend some time with me? Don't worry we will not go in public places, we will only go to the watermelon farm where we usually go before it is summer so there must be plenty of watermelons right now."

Like always Kuu was able to think in advance he knew what she was worried about without even saying it to him. It's like he can read through her mind or he just know her too well.

"Alright let's go to the watermelon farm then." Yoko said smiling.

It's been ages since he saw her smile like that unlike her smile earlier which he knew she just faked. The farm was not that far from their school it was just a few miles from their school. There was silence between them and the distance they had from each other has been as far as two feet from each other.

He hated silence it was the worst thing for him aside from being hungry.

"Uhmm….I was wondering where you work right now."

It wasn't what he wanted to ask but he just wanted them to have a topic rather than being silent until they reach the farm.

"I am working in a company that pays well. I was wondering when you will introduce me to your family."

"About that, they were in America now. I was left alone you see."

"Don't you feel sad being here in Kyoto without your family? You could have shown them where you grew up."

"I was sad but when I saw an old friend I am not that lonely anymore." Kuu said with a frown in his face

She ceased walking while he did not notice her that she stopped walking.

"You must love Juliena a lot seeing your expression right now."

Kuu looked back at her, he can't explain her face if she was disgusted with the fact he was a family man now or she was sad because of their ill fate.

"I do, I love her she's the mother of my son whom I love more than life itself."

Yoko run fast away from Kuu, she did not want him to see her crying after hearing him. Things could have gotten better for them if she was born rich like Juliena she thought to herself.

He already knew she was crying so he followed her. Because of tears that somehow blocks her sight Yoko was not able to see the crater and she tripped over it spraining her ankle. She was not only crying because of pain in her heart but also from the pain in her ankle.

_What a day. _

She said to herself holding into her injured ankle.

After seeing her in pain Kuu immediately rushed to her aide.

"It must be sprain you need to rest your ankle to prevent it from aggravating or it could lead to dislocation or worst case scenario a fracture." Kuu said while inspecting Yoko's right ankle.

"I'll be fine there is no need for you to be worried about me."

She said as she was forcing herself to stand up but the pain was too much to bear for her and standing up aggravates it even more.

"Stubborn as always." Kuu said as he forcibly carried her in his arms.

"Let me go, I did not ask for any of your help."

Suddenly the rain started to pour and Kuu started running while carrying Yoko, he needs to find shelter fast or they could be sick with flu. Luckily for them there was a hut nearby the watermelon where they could stay until the rain stops.

Kuu took off his shirt and removed his shoes and socks and hanged them before starting the fire in the fireplace. Yoko was not removing any of her clothing she was just sitting idly by the corner shivering as she was waiting for the fire.

"Remove your clothes and hang them, you could catch a cold or flu if you let yourself dry like that."

His body was awesome it was different form the last time she saw it; he had muscles then but not as firm as they were right now. She was just staring at him unable to do anything for she was mesmerized at her former boy friend's body.

"Come on stop daydreaming, I guess I have to remove them myself."

Kuu undressed her leaving her until the only clothing left in her is her underwear. Yoko immediately turned her back from Kuu.

"I was about to remove them, no need for you to force me out of my clothes!" Yoko said angrily while shivering.

"I'm sorry then, I was just concerned with your health. I don't want you to get sick I already had your ankle sprained and I can't afford getting you sick also." He said as he hangs her clothes

Kuu looked inside the drawer to see if there is some blanket to cover Yoko who was shivering so badly. He saw one and he immediately placed it around her body.

"This is the only blanket in here and you need it more than I do. Wait for me I'll get some watermelon for us to eat I am hungry already from carrying you." He said smiling at her.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the rather short chapter last time I only summarized something about Kuu and Saena and now this chapter is a lengthy one and so will be the next one because they have to be detailed in order to explain the truth to all of you readers. I also apologize when I sometimes update late leaving you all in questions. I know everyone hates Sho and will hate him a lot more on the upcoming chapters.

Condolences on those who died in the bus bombing the other day and the workers who died today in the construction site.


	41. Kuu and Saena's Past Part III

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kuu immediately returned carrying a large watermelon with him, he broke it into two equal parts using his bare hands good thing he learned some karate when he played the role of a samurai in a movie before. It also surprised Yoko and she laughed after seeing him do it.

"I'm glad you liked my little exhibition." He said as he munched his fruit.

"Now I know why your body was buffed." She said blushing.

"I had to add some buff in my body when I played a samurai role in a movie and learned a little karate."

They were both full after eating the watermelon but the rain still hasn't stopped it even poured more heavily. Kuu wanted to add more heat in the room by burning more firewood but he already used all of it.

"There are no more wood to burn and there is only one blanket for us to share, if you don't mind we could hug each other to heat ourselves. But if you don't want to do that it's fine by me I will bear with the cold even if I don't have anything to warm me." He said politely as he knew Yoko would react violently with what he said.

Yoko thought about it for a moment and looked back at Kuu to see him in a tailor sitting position with his arms wrapped around him shivering. Kuu went outside of the rain to get something for them to eat and was not able to dry himself that must be the reason why he is shivering, she thought to herself.

"Kuu are you alright?" she asked looking nervous.

"Of course don't worry about me." He said his voice shaking form the cold weather.

"You are telling a lie if you are fine then why does your voice sound like that and the way you are shivering right now that does not look like you are feeling fine." She said with tears pouring down her eyes.

He knew she was crying and wanted to comfort her; slowly he walked to her and pulled her close to him. His left arm wrapped tightly around her chest, his right thumb wiping the tears from her eyes. After wiping her tears, their eyes met and both of them knew what their eyes wanted to say to each other and his breathing became labored as he knew he can't control himself anymore.

_Forgive me Juliena._

He said to himself before as he placed his right hand to her shin pulling it close to him as she kissed her. Her mind tells her to pull away from the kiss but her body was numb and unable to move for his kiss was enough to paralyze her.

He slowly pushed Yoko in her back still not breaking the kiss as she was on her back Kuu ceased the kissing and looked at Yoko's eyes as if asking permission if she wanted him to continue.

"We can stop here if you want to, but let me tell you one thing before giving your answer I will take responsibility of whatever will be the consequence of this in the future."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close to own his lips and the rest was history.

As days went by and they both returned to their usual work the night they spend together did not stop there, it continued and they have an affair. At first they were both hesitant for they were hurting people whom they are already committed to, but the love they have for each other which was thwarted by fate and to have it back again cannot be set aside again.

Everything was going well Kuu is careful enough not to make Yoko pregnant. They would meet once or twice a week depending on Kuu's schedule. On times when they would not meet Yoko is doing her job writing and going on date with Himuro. But one time things did not go well with Kuu and Yoko because Himuro saw them together and it made him really angry.

At first he did not ask anything about her relationship with Kuu he played the stupid boyfriend as if waiting for the right chance to do his move. When the right time came for Himuro he did not hesitate anymore and put his plan into action.

He asked for a date with Yoko in his home and they had a few drinks enough to make Yoko drunk and when she was drunk that is when Himuro forced himself into her. She was crying in the morning when Himuro was done with her Yoko never though a kind man like Himuro would do such a disgraceful thing to her.

"You should have not betrayed me I loved you but you chose to have an affair with that actor. Don't worry no one will know you had an affair with that man but I will leave you alone to bear that child I impregnate you with to raise it alone." Himuro said after wearing his clothes.

"You have no heart Himuro to do this to me."

"Don't blame me, besides if that man loves you so much he should take responsibility to that even if it's not his own."

That event almost broke her losing Himuro and being pregnant with him, she did not see Kuu since that day and he knew something must be troubling her so he decided to see her.

"I was worried about you did anything bad happened?" Kuu asked looking worried for Yoko.

"I just want this to stop I can't bear with it anymore." She answered crying.

"But how about our feelings doesn't it matter anymore?"

"You have a family now I don't want to break it. I know about our sin and it should be stopped right now. Leave me alone Kuu and forget about me, I don't deserve your love. Maybe we really aren't supposed to be together." She said crying as she left Kuu alone in her home

That was the last time they saw and heard each other. After finishing his shoot in Kyoto, Kuu decided to leave Japan to follow his family and pursue his acting career there ending the life of Hozu Shuuhei in Japan leaving his affair with Yoko behind.

Yoko changed her name to Mogami Saena and swore revenge on both Himuro and Kuu when her daughter Kyoko was born. Her first target was Himuro and she asked help from the organized crime syndicate to take care of him, it cost her lots of money so she used all of her savings and earnings. Kyoko who was born out of her mistakes had to suffer with her mom's coldness towards her. And now that Kuu is within her reach she can have her revenge on him.

* * *

**AN: **I would love to detail the scene inside the hut between Kuu and Saena but this fic is rated Teen so I did not detail that particular scene and also Himuro's advantage on Saena.


	42. Chapter 38

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Saena cleaned the mess Kuu made when she dropped his cup of tea, the shock of being Kyoko's father made him paralyzed and unable to move or say any word it completely froze him. After Saena finished cleaning his mess she sat beside Kuu and placed her arm at his shoulder that was like an ice pick to him set to destroy him who is frozen like ice.

"Take your arm way from me it kills me."

Saena followed what he asked as she removed her arm from Kuu, he is like a man whose soul was taken away from him much to Saena's expectation.

"Be a good father to her, she grew up yearning for a love from his father at least give that to her."

Kuu slapped Saena and said, "Be a good father to Kyoko? Aren't you the one who had been rude to her? She told me about how her childhood had been tragic for her, you may hate me for using you to feed up my desires but to put your anger to our child is something unforgivable."

Saena smirked, "How come Kyoko told you her childhood experiences?"

"I am her father in the industry and now knowing I am her real father will not change my relationship to her. But fate had other ways to torment me for my son is in love with Kyoko and now I have to separate them even though they love each other." Kuu said almost breaking into tears.

Saena was surprised to hear her daughter Kyoko is well known by Kuu. It was no wonder on how he reacted when she told him Kyoko is his daughter for his son and Kyoko are in love with each other.

Kuu stood up and turned his back on Saena and said, "Now I can never forgive myself for breaking two lovers apart just because of my mistake in the past. I hope that makes you happy Yoko."

Saena who is left alone in her house was left with questions, as for Kuu he kept on wandering thinking how to break Ren and Kyoko without hurting them so much.

Ren was worried when Kyoko went out of Musashi's office looking as if her mind was wandering through a lot of thoughts so he approached her to get her senses back.

"Is there anything that troubles you?" Ren asked as he held Kyoko's hand with his.

"My charm it broke and I can't get myself to act properly in my scenes." Kyoko said in a voice like she was about to cry.

"What charm?" Ren asked curiously.

"The stone Corn gave me. It fell from my pocket and was broken in two."

It was the stone Ren gave her when they were still young for it to suddenly break like that also send shivers to him; it could mean bad events will happen to them in the future like when a necklace breaks when you gave it to your lover it means you will be separated. Kyoko saw the worry what face in Ren and she pulled him at the bench to ask what happened to him.

"What are you worried about Tsuruga san?"

"Nothing." He said to take Kyoko's worries away. "Your fairy gave you that stone that's why you can't believe it would break easily like that and can't act properly but maybe it broke because it is a sign of growth."

"A sign of growth?"

"Yes…It broke because you are able to live without your fairy's guidance right now that is why you don't need that charm anymore." He lied to Kyoko for her to return to her working mood.

After hearing Ren's words Kyoko's life came back to her as she felt a surge of energy in her awaken. The demons that lurks with her were exorcised when the energy from her surfaced as she was reborn.

"Thanks a lot Tsuruga san for explaining me why the stone broke I thought it means bad but you cleared that misunderstanding. Now I am relieved and felt the stone's energy enter my body." She said as she embraced Ren.

Kyoko was back to her usual mood even much better with her demons gone for good and new surge of energy flowing inside her. It surprised everyone even Musashi himself who is troubled thinking how he can make Kyoko return to her usual self. Now Kyoko changed drastically he saw Ren smiling from behind and he knew it was Ren who changed her.

It was almost midnight when the shooting ended everyone was exhausted when they returned. Ren was taken aback when he saw his father patiently waiting for him in his room emitting a gloomy aura.

"I've been waiting for you." Kuu said hoarsely his eyes were bloodshot as he stared at Ren.

The sight of his father looking like that send goosebumps to his skin, he knows what people who are taking drugs looks like and his father looks like them. He placed his hands over his father's shoulders and guided him to sit by the chair inside his room and offered him a glass of water to drink.

"I don't need that; I only wanted to talk with you as your father."

"I think tonight is not the right time for that you must rest, you don't look good right now."

Kuu dropped to his knees and pulled his son close to him.

"Break up with Kyoko."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the late update I've been having migraines lately maybe because of the wind being cold and the sun setting high. Anyways, thanks a lot to all readers and reviewers this fic is for all of you.


	43. Chapter 39

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Ren thought his father is having an altered though process for he said something stupid like asking him to break up with Kyoko so he did not take it seriously. Ren urged his father to lay down on his futon to have a much needed sleep the Kuu agrees to.

"I'm serious on what I said Kuon, you must break up with Kyoko." His father said before shutting his eyes to sleep.

Ren was not able to sleep that night there were many things that runs through his mind, first was the breakage of Kyoko's stone that he gave. Second was the way his father looked it and last was why his father would ask him to break up with Kyoko. He can't wait for his father to wake up with the effects of the drugs he took had worn off to ask him directly a lot of questions.

Ren did not want to take his father's request seriously but for him to call him by his real name is something he was alarmed of. Kuu rarely asks something from him that is why he follows his desire but if he really means what he said he might go against his father's desire this one time. He sent a text message to his manager Yashiro to come to him as soon as possible for he might need his trustworthy manger's help in the future.

The shoot for that day does not require Kuu and Ren's presence which was a good thing for Ren as he can sort things with his father, but Kyoko was needed in the day's shoot along with Sho that made him worry. He wanted to come by the shoot to look out for Kyoko but he decided to stay and talk with his father when he wakes up. Ren told Kyoko that he can't join her for he was having migraine when he woke up, Kyoko was worried when she heard him having migraine so he asked him to just rest and not to worry about her.

"It's alright Tsuruga san, Director Musashi, Assisatant Director Ushio, staff and crew of Sakura Love is with us and I know they will not let Sho do anything stupid on me. So just take a rest today and don't worry about me." Kyoko said smiling at Ren.

"I'll make up to you the next time Mogami san. Take care." Ren said before waving goodbye to Kyoko as she left.

Kuu washed his face when he woke up and took a seat in front of the table inside Ren's room where his breakfast is waiting for him, seated adjacent to him was his son who was looking at him.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in your room when I have my own." Kuu said apologetically to his son before drinking his coffee.

Ren only nodded. He waited until his father was done eating and removed the dishes first before he started to ask questions.

"Have you taken any illegal drug last night?" He asked his face was serious a face his father is very much aware of.

"No, I was drunk last night and my eyes were tired that is the reason why I have bloodshot eyes last night. I apologize if I worried you last night by the way I looked." Kuu said with toothpick in his mouth as he was removing any debris left in between of his teeth.

"I'm glad to hear that, you really have me worried, I knew you are just having hallucinations from alcohol withdrawal that is why you ask me to do something stupid."

"It was not from alcohol withdrawal Kuon, I was in the right state of mind when I asked you to break up with Kyoko." He said with his index finger pointed at his son's face.

After her make up was done Kyoko glanced at her script to look at it one more time before the filming starts when Sho approached her.

"How is my fiancé, have you memorized your lines for our scenes?" He asked in an arrogant tone of voice.

Hearing his voice alone is enough to ruin the rest of Kyoko's day but she can't let that arrogant Sho take the best out of her, she had to keep herself calm or disaster might come next. She's a new person now and her demons were exorcised however, her anger might trigger her demons to return. Kyoko inhaled deeply to keep herself calm and for her anger to evaporate away.

"I' m not in the mood to joke around with you Sho, if you are expecting me to burst out in anger you are wrong for I am working now and finishing my work is what matters to me." Kyoko said with emphasis on her words.

"I know. I've known since childhood so I know everything about you from your mood swings to your mannerisms and all, which is why I am the most perfect person to be married to you." He said with confidence in his words.

Kyoko sighed put her script aside and looked straight into Sho's eyes and said, "You had your chance before but you ruined it, there might be legality about the deal your parents made with my mother but no one owns my heart but me and Tsuruga san, and that is something I will never entrust to you again."

Kyoko left Sho after she said what she had always wanted to say. It was like releasing a thorn in her heart it made her feel a whole lot better. As for Sho it was like a thunderbolt that fell from the sky directed towards him, her words stabbed him like a knife and he will not let it go by that easily.

Sho clenched his fists as he was enraged from what Kyoko said to him. No girl said something like that to him even though he played a lot of girl's hearts. No one dared for they were scared of him but Kyoko was not them she is different from those girls who simply let's it go. Kyoko was like them before but now she's a renewed person thanks to Ren.

"I'll be the one laughing in the end not your lover boy Tsuruga Ren remember that! You will be mine Kyoko make no mistake about that!" He screamed for Kyoko to hear as she was a meter away from him.

Ren who was in tailor sitting position was shaking after hearing his father. He cannot utter any words for he respects his father but asking him to break up with the girl who took his heart is something he can't do for doing so will almost kill him.

"I can't do that father. You know I can't." Ren said with his voice shaking like his body.

"Kuu cleared his throat and said, "But you have to, breaking up is what's best for the two of you."

"Is this about the deal between Sho's parents and Kyoko's mom?"

Kuu was not aware of the deal between the Fuwa's and Saena and he can't tell Ren the real reason why he wanted his son to break up with Kyoko. He will use the deal as a reason for his son not to dig any more details from him.

"Yes it is. That deal was legal and if you continue with your relationship with Kyoko, that could only mean trouble for both of you. Think logically Kuon use your head not your heart."

* * *

**AN: **Updated quickly as you all requested. Don't be mad at Kuu he's just a person who is not perfect. Will someone shoot Sho in the head I'll thank anyone who will do that in advance. xD


	44. Chapter 40

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Ren slept the whole day after his father left his room. The only time he was able to wake up is when he felt someone enter his room. Lazily he rose from his bed and saw Yashiro patiently waiting for him to wake up.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Yashiro said smiling.

Ren wanted to greet Yashiro but his head hurts violently, so he lay down on his bed again.

"I'm sorry but my head hurts right now I think I need more sleep." Ren said as he closed his eyes.

"Migraine? It's been long since you experienced such, have you been thinking a lot lately and you asked for me because you need me to deal with things for you?" he asked in a thinking poise.

"I would like to talk to you but given my current condition we should talk about that matter later."

"Well then I shall take my leave and look for Kyoko."

Ren forced his half body up and said, "She's not here, she's at the shoot. You can ask at some of the crew left in here where their location is, if you really want to see her."

"Would you like me to say anything to her?"

"Just smile at her."

The whole shoot had been stressful to Kyoko; she had been thinking about Ren's migraine and working with Sho for the day. To make things worse, she had to do a kissing scene with Sho.

_Is fate against me today? Maybe it's better that Tsuruga san isn't here or he'll be mad if he saw the scenes between me and Sho also the kissing scene._

"Are you being dreamy again? Or are you thinking of our first kiss?" Sho asked smiling at her.

"Of course not I was thinking of something." She said glaring at Sho.

Sho chuckled, "Don't worry this kiss will be better than our first."

Kyoko remembered that time when Sho kissed her without her consent. Even though she hates him he's still her first kiss and it took her some time before she came back to her senses after it happened. Then now the scene requires her and Sho to kiss, it made her heart beat but the beating of her heart is due to nervousness not of any other feeling.

Kurosaki Ushio called both Sho and Kyoko to tell them how the scene will be.

"First there will be fake rain provided by the fire hose from that truck (pointing at the fire truck) and then Miho would be crying running away from Kazuma. Eventually Kazuma will catch up with Miho but because the street is wet both of you will fall. After a few words Kazuma will kiss Miho, that's everything you need to know so are you both ready?"

Both Sho and Kyoko nodded.

"Fine then let's start that rain shall we (snaps a finger) Director they are both ready."

"Great both of you do your scene properly or we will be repeating it all over again and being wet may make you sick that is why I want both you to have this done in one take." Musashi said.

* * *

Miho was running as fast as she could from Keisuke as tears fell down from, the rain is washing them away from her eyes. But Kazuma is a man and following a girl with short legs like Miho is not that hard. As he catch up with her, with the street being wet Miho lost her balance and fell luckily for her Kazuma was there to catch her head as they fell down.

"I love you." Kazuma said as his eyes were pleading.

"But the only person I love is Keisuke and no man can take his place." Miho said and tries to get away from Kazuma.

Unluckily for her, Kazuma is strong and she can't even nudge him.

"I have loved ever since the day Keisuke introduced you to me why won't you return my feelings?"

"I have told you already so let me go."

Kazuma lifts Miho's chin with his left hand and kissed her. Miho did not open her lips but Kazuma's mouth was more powerful than hers and forced her mouth to open for him to explore with his own.

* * *

"Aren't you going to call cut yet?" Ushio asked.

"No the scene requires them to kiss long. I never thought they would be this professional considering this is Sho's first movie and Kyoko's first lead role."

"You are right director but isn't it taking too long?"

"Cut!" Musashi screamed for Sho and Kyoko to hear.

That was the only time their mouths parted. When Kyoko was able to recover her lost breath she pushed Sho away from her. spit a lot of saliva from her mouth and wiped her mouth thoroughly with her hand.

"I told you this would be better." Sho said arrogantly.

Kyoko wanted to slap Sho but she remembered it was only for the movie and if Ushio and Musashi saw her act like that they would be very disappointed.

_Damn you, if not for the movie I would never allow you to do such a thing to me._

Some crew went to Sho and Kyoko to give them towels to dry themselves. Meanwhile Musashi and Ushio were watching the scene Sho and Kyoko just finished to see if they need to reshoot it again or not. Yashiro also arrived at the same time and was able to watch the scene they just shot.

_That kiss was something if Ren was here and saw that he would be very angry._

"That was good no need to shoot it, tell them to have a quick shower so we can proceed to their next scene."

"Yes director." Ushio said as he turned around he saw Yashiro. "You are Yashiro Yukihito, Ren's manager what are you doing here?"

"Ren asked me to come, I just happen to drop by to see Kyoko." Yukihito answered.

"Oh, you are Ren's manager I was hoping I could meet you someday." Musashi said smiling while extending his hand at Yashiro to shake hand with.

Yashiro shakes his hand with Musashi and said, "The pleasure is mine director, I could have been here earlier but I have to deal with Ren's other projects."

"I remember telling him not to tell anyone about this movie until the press conference, he's doing fine although there are some thing that bothers him maybe that is the reason he asked for you."

"Something that bothers him, what is it?"

"Sho interfering with him and Kyoko's relationship."


	45. Chapter 41

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

"How do you feel?" The concerned manager asked Kyoko who was packing her things.

"I'm fine Yashiro san, are you concerned because of what happened earlier?" she said as she tops what she was doing to look into Yashiro and smile at him.

He knew he was not ok he can see it through her eyes but what can he do he's just the manager of Ren the man who should be here comforting her. Still he wants to do something for her as a friend and Ren's trusted person to take care of her in his absence. Slowly he approached her and placed his long arms around him and pulled her close.

"I may not be Ren but you can still use my shoulder when you need someone to lean on Kyoko san."

When she felt his warmth of friendship that was when she burst herself into tears that she was holding. Her sobs hurts him for she is her friend what more to Ren who loves her so much he thought to himself.

"Thanks Yashiro san for always being there." Kyoko said in between her sobs.

He scoffed and said, "Anytime, I am your friend Kyoko san."

_I'll protect your relationship with Ren Kyoko san. _

The cold night breeze was going through Ren's clothes he was sitting by the bench outside the house patiently waiting for Kyoko. The cold weather did not bother him for seeing Kyoko will bring warmth to him.

After waiting for half an hour they finally arrived it made him happy inside but Sho was the one who approached him first.

Sho was grinning when he was approaching Ren and whispered at his ear, "Kyoko was a good kisser, she was able to taste my mouth with her tongue skills."

His words made Ren's stomach turn upside down his calm face turned into his demon lord persona and clenched his fists tightly breathing heavily and was ready to strike him but his arms were stopped by his father.

"Let it go Ren, don't let his mind games intimidate you." Kuu said prompting Sho to leave.

Sho left smiling to his heart's content that was when Kuu removed his grasp from Ren's arms.

"Remember what I told you Ren." Kuu said before he took his leave.

Ren sighed as he remembered what his father had told him to do.

"Tsuruga san!" Kyoko said smiling as she was running towards him.

Seeing her smiling brought light to his now dim mind he missed that smile. He smiled back at her and embraced Kyoko when she was in front of him. Kyoko missed him also, his scent his embrace everything about him.

"Excuse me." Yashiro coughed.

Hearing Yashiro made Ren break his embrace to Kyoko.

"How's your head?" Kyoko asked staring at Ren's temples.

"It's fine nothing to worry about." He said. "You must have been tired from whole day of shooting why don't you take your rest now."

"Yes sir" She said mocking a salute.

It made both men laugh at the sight of her saluting in front of them. She was a bit irritated but laughed along with them and tiptoed in front of Ren to kiss his forehead.

"Migraines will not hurt you anymore." Kyoko said blushing at what she just did and left immediately embarrassed at herself.

Both men were surprised at what Kyoko just did, she kissed Ren's forehead without any of them expecting. The thought of it made Ren blush and then his father's words ran through his mind again making him shift back to reality.

"How was her shoot?' He asked to prevent Yashiro from bombarding him questions about Kyoko's sudden impulsive move.

"It was fine although something got a little out of hand."

"What was it?" Ren asked looking a bit concerned.

"Her kissing scene with Sho it got a little overboard, though it was his fault. Kyoko was deeply mad and sad form what happened so I asked her to cry on my shoulder to release her emotions." Yashiro said, calmly to Ren.

Good thing he sent his manager to Kyoko, now he understood why Kyoko was lively when she approached him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Yashiro is someone he trusts the most even the most important person in his life can be entrusted to him in his absence.

Kyoko cannot sleep she was thinking of her kiss to Ren, it was simple but all of her love was there in that kiss like a charm that will prevent him from getting migraine in the future.

_Did I just kissed Tsuruga san's forehead? It's not like me I act like I was not myself back there, oh no how did he react is he mad from what I did?_

_

* * *

_**AN: **


	46. Chapter 42

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Ren was not able to sleep that night he was thinking of the kiss his beloved gave him even though it was only on his forehead it meant everything for him. He was least expecting it especially from Kyoko who was as shy especially when with him and to do the thing she did in front of his manager was way unpredictable. The thought of it alone made him smile and blush at the same time, despite facing a difficulty right now something is worth smiling for Ren.

Kyoko means everything to him the reason he smiles the light to his dark world it was her and to lose her means losing a part of him. His father was the person he expects to understand his situation but now he's the reason he is breaking slowly with Kuu wanting to break him with Kyoko. He would do anything to keep Kyoko for him, if he have to fight with his father be it for nothing is more important to him than Kyoko.

Kyoko was just staring at her ceiling thinking of what she did to Ren, she easily forgot what Sho did to her for all she can think about was Ren. She loves him even though she can't believe herself that she completely fallen over him, they have been through a lot of and that made her feelings grow. She would be devastated to lose Ren, not now when she was totally all over him.

_I don't want to lose Ren like when I lost Shotaro before. Ren means everything to me he thought me how to love again and what it feels to be loved. I will always make him feel how much he means to me, I will not hold my feelings again not anymore._

She thought to herself before shutting her eyes.

The next morning Yashiro immediately woke up to gather information concerning Kyoko's mom. He asked some people he knew in the records department of LME if they can give him the information he needs. Because of his kind attitude towards people around him he can easily ask for any favor from them even if it is confidential.

Someone in the records department managed to look into Kyoko's personal record and was able to give Yashiro the information he needs. He gave his thanks and called another one of his friends to locate Mogami Saena for him. It will take his friend a week to locate her.

After gathering enough information he instantly gave his report to his talent.

"Her mom's name is Mogami Saena."

Ren was buttoning his shirt when Yashiro spoke to him, he stopped buttoning and looked at his manager.

"Mogami Saena…where can you find her?"

"I asked someone to locate her it will take a week to find her location." He answered as he was fixing his glasses.

Before Ren can say something to Yashiro his door opened revealing a smiling Kyoko in front of their eyes. She was lively and full of energy ready for the day ahead where she will spend the day shooting with Ren and Kijema. Another reason was because Sho already left for he has no more scenes to shoot.

"Kyoko chan you seem in high spirits today, any reason why you are like that?" Yashiro asked smiling at her.

"Sho already left this early morning for he has no more business left in here and that makes my breathing easier than when he was around."

Ren smiled and said, "That reason really makes Kyoko feel better and that makes me feel relieved."

Kyoko blushed when he saw Ren wearing a half buttoned shirt that reveals his wide chest. She knew both men will tease her if they saw her blushing and as a defensive action she evaded her gaze by turning around and walking away, but before she can walk away Ren caught her by placing his arms around her waist.

She can hear his breathing and heartbeat and it makes her knees weak for unknown reason. He knew she would react from what he did and before she can do so, he removes his arms and steps back from her. After parting from her it left Kyoko frozen at where she was standing.

"Kyoko chan are you alright?" Yashiro asked as he was shaking her.

"Yes I am shaking me was unnecessary. I shall leave now I'll see both of you later at the shoot." Kyoko said walking away hastily.

Yashiro stared at Ren who was finishing his buttons. When Ren was done he placed his hand at his manager's shoulders. He looked at him intently and said, "I will not lose her Yashiro, help me to keep Kyoko by my side."

"I will Ren, I'll keep Kyoko at your side."

* * *

**AN: **Thanks to all who are reading this fic and the reviewers.


	47. Chapter 43

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

The winds were running through the trees creating a rustling sound that were music to Kyoko's ears, it reminds her of Kyoto her hometown. She never felt so homesick until now, the life she had back there in Kyoto was simple she had nothing to worry about but working with the Fuwas. Now her life took it's turn when she became an actress unexpectedly and her simple life became complicated.

As she was feeling the wind and sound of trees rustling she was interrupted by Ushio. She returned to her senses and rushed towards Ushio who was smoking while scanning the scripts. Kyoko was smiling when she reached Ushio and greeted him nicely he greeted her at same fashion.

"I was wondering if you have read your script until the end of the movie."

Kyoko looked at him quizzically and answered, "I haven't, I only read scenes that will be shot. I happen to hate spoilers."

Unlike other stars who are reading their scripts until their final scene Kyoko was different she only reads and memorizes her lines when that particular scene was about to be shot.

Ushio sighed, "Then you are not aware of the scene we will shoot at midnight."

"At midnight, what kind of scene is that? Isn't it unusual to shoot at midnight?"

Ushio knew it would be hard for him to talk sense into Kyoko about that scene for he knows she is not yet ready for a mature scene like that. It would be better if he prepared her now but he thought Kyoko might run away if she find out about that scene.

"You hate spoilers right, then you shall only know about it later. Just focus on your scenes for the day and everything will be fine, besides you are a professional and nothing will go wrong just like what you did last night." He said tapping Kyoko's shoulder before leaving her.

_She is indeed clueless of her scene with Ren, I hope she can make that scene with him. _

Director Musashi is also having a conversation with Ren about his scene with Kyoko.

"I am not worried about you since you can do that scene smoothly; it is Kyoko I am worrying about. Is she even aware about that scene she will be filming with you this midnight?" Musashi said.

"I don't think she's aware of it. I am also worrying about her, this morning when she saw me buttoning my shirt she was blushing and can't even look at straight at me. Just imagine how she would react on what we are supposed to shoot later." Ren said in a worried tone of voice.

"That is why we and Ushio with your manager Yashiro are the only persons present in the shoot of that scene. That way we can ease her tension and she will not feel shy or whatsoever filming that scene with you."

Ren thought about it imagining how Kyoko would look like if she finds it out. He knows Kyoko will react violently but as an actress she must act calm and not let that distract her. He thought this is a test for her she must pass to prove something.

"This would be a test for her if she is ready for the big thing in show business; I know she can do it director I know she will." Ren said with confidence.

After their talk they immediately proceeded with filming their scene for the day. They did not have a hard time filming for their scenes did not require much effort from both Ren and Kyoko. Musashi told both Ren and Kyoko to have an early rest for they will be filming at midnight.

Inside the bus Kyoko was curious enough that she wanted to know what they will be filming and asked Ren about it. At first Ren did not bother to answer her question for it was Ushio or Musashi's job to brief her about it. But her constant nagging and pleading to him to tell it made his patience wore off.

Ren was looking at Kyoko with his demon look and said, "If you want to know what we will be filming later ask director Musashi or asst. director Ushio about it not from me."

Upon seeing his demon look Kyoko knew that instant Ren will never say a word about it and her nagging caused his anger. She turned her back and faced the window and did not utter a word to him for she will wait until his anger disperses. Ren realizing he frightened Kyoko by her sudden gesture wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to be angry at you but…"

"I know Tsuruga san it was my fault that I nag you some silly question. If there is someone who needs to apologize it is me. I guess I'll just have to wait until midnight for that scene."

Yashiro who was sitting on the other side of their seat smiled when he saw them.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Sho was having a hard time focusing on his recording as if something bothers him. His manager called of his recording for she thought her talent is having only tired after their trip from Okinawa straight to the recording company. But it was not fatigue that gives Sho a hard time it was about what Ren and Kyoko will be filming later.

When midnight came, Kyoko was wondering why the two directors, her, Ren and Yashiro were the only people who were riding the bus on the way to their location. Their location was a traditional house with enough lighting inside a particular room with a futon good for two people placed in the middle. Seeing the futon was enough to make her shiver as if she already knew what they will be filming.

When Ushio handed over her script her hands were shivering along with the excessive beating of her heart as she was flipping the pages. As she reached the particular page of what they will be filming, Kyoko felt a lightning struck over her making her motionless. Ushio saw her odd reaction and called for her name.

"Kyoko san, is there anything wrong?"

Kyoko answered in a staggering tone of voice, "I..will…be filming a…lo…love…sce..ne with…Tsu…ruga san?"

* * *

**AN: **Late update sorry for that will try to update quickly.


	48. Chapter 44

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

It was a cold night but Kyoko feels colder than the cool night breeze sweeping through her body as she sat by the pond with a pair of Japanese Koi swimming around it. She looked at the pair of fish playing the sight of it made her relax a little but her thoughts were still swarming around what she read at her script. The thought of it alone sends shivers down her spine making her hold her knees closer to her body to at least stop herself from shivering.

Ushio was watching her closely but afraid to approach her directly, he knew Kyoko needs time to recuperate her feelings and become professional again but this may take time which is a necessity they can't afford on their tight schedule. But rushing her will only lead to disaster; he vividly remembers what happened earlier and sighs upon remembering it. He smokes a cigarette to ease his tension somehow.

_When Ushio handed over her script her hands were shivering along with the excessive beating of her heart as she was flipping the pages. As she reached the particular page of what they will be filming, Kyoko felt a lightning struck over her making her motionless. Ushio saw her odd reaction and called for her name._

"_Kyoko san, is there anything wrong?"_

_Kyoko answered in a staggering tone of voice, "I..will…be filming a…lo…love…sce..ne with…Tsu…ruga san?"_

_Ushio extended her arms to rest her hand on Kyoko's shoulder to shake her but as her eyes were dilated and her hands were cold as ice when he held her hands when he looked into her eyes._

"_Kyoko san, it is not literally a love scene you and Ren will just like as if you are making love." He said in a slowly to input it inside Kyoko's mind which he doubt was even processing whatever he said._

"_So please get a hold of yourself and act professional like what an actress should do."_

_Ushio's last words rang a bell inside Kyoko's mind, she slowly removed her hands from Ushio's hold and smiled at him making his nervousness fade for finally Kyoko was back to reality._

_Kyoko lowered her head and said, "I'm sorry for my reaction assistant director Ushio san but I want to spend some time by myself to prepare myself mentally, emotionally and physically for my scene with Tsuruga san later."_

"_Fine by me, take all the time you need, I'll watch over you so that you can approach me whenever you are ready. I always knew you are something Kyoko since the first time we worked together and seeing you progress from rough diamond to real diamond is a pleasure." He said patting Kyoko's head with his right hand._

"_Thanks for believing in me." Kyoko said before turning her back on Ushio going to the pond to spend time by herself._

Ren was looking for Kyoko to brief her on the scene they will be filming later and he was lucky enough to see her by the pond embracing herself. He thought she was cold and will approach her to wrap his jacket around her shivering body but Ushio halts him by grabbing his right arm.

"She asked for a time alone just leave her be." Ushio said as he puffs a cigarette.

"Does she know already?" Ren asked sensing what Ushio meant and the way Kyoko looks right now.

"Yes she read the script and was surprised at first then he asked me to let her some time by herself to prepare for it. That is why I was watching her from here to make sure she is fine." Ushio answered after he spits his cigarette and lights a new one.

"Do you think she can mange by herself?" Ren asked worried about Kyoko's emotions that must be consuming her mind right now just like when he first kissed her on her cheek and their first kiss they shared.

"Yes. Besides you are her boyfriend aren't you? The way she reacted earlier must only mean you haven't done that thing yet." Ushio said looking intently at Ren's eyes as if looking deep inside his thoughts.

"Our relationship is something private and it doesn't concern anyone especially our co-workers. We are actors by profession and must live up to it for that is what this industry requires of us." Ren answered with the emperor of the night look in his face.

It was the first time Ushio saw Ren with that face and it made him feel cold inside. "I'm sorry if I said something that mustn't be said. I admire your professionalism Ren, hopefully it stays until we finish that scene."

"You can be rest assured I will be professional for that scene. If you may excuse me I have to put this jacket around her before she suffers from hypothermia." Ren said before walking towards Kyoko.

Ren slowly placed his jacket at Kyoko's shoulders not making any contact with her for it will startle her, he slowly sneaked away from Kyoko.

"Thaks for the jacket Ren." Kyoko said as she stood up smiling at Ren who looked back after hearing Kyoko calling his name for the first time.

At that moment Ren knew the Kyoko standing 2 feet away from him is not the same Kyoko who was afraid to lose on her own emotions, but a Kyoko who is ready to face anything even her overflowing emotions. He smiled, his genuine smile back at Kyoko as a reply on calling him by his name

"No need to say thank you Kyoko chan."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the late update, I was busy lately for I am now working as a volunteer nurse and sometimes due to many things I am doing at at the hospital I am tired and not able to update this story. Thanks to everyone who is reading this and to those who give reviews**. **I don't know how to put this on beta but if you are willing to beta read this story of mine then it is a great honor of mine to be able to have my story beta read. If the characters somehow go OOC I'm sorry about that but I just can't help it so please bear with it and so as the other mistakes I am committing, I am just a human being after all. Suggestions are always welcome just leave a review on your suggestions and I will put that suggestion into action.

**Preview Next Chapter: **The filming of the love scene between Kyoko and Ren and some twists. Sorry guys but I can't make this an M because I am not that good of a writer to able to write an M fic of Skip Beat, apologies to everyone.


	49. Chapter 45

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

"Do you think she'll be able to pull through it?" Ushio asked while busying himself in checking the lightings.

"Of course she will, I have complete trust on that girl." Musashi answered.

"What if she can't?"

Musashi scoffed and said, "Do you think Kyoko will be able to resist Ren's charm? I doubt she'll be able to resist Ren, there is no leading lady that Ren had worked with who resisted him why make Kyoko an exception besides aren't they a couple?"

"I see your point director but she's just so naïve that's all."

"Which makes Ren the perfect man to lead her through that scene. He may be young but Ren had a vast experience which will be his perfect advantage to lead Kyoko even though she is naïve, so stop worrying for I believe in them. Kyoko might hate me for putting her through this but it was bound to happen sooner or later it just so happen that I was the first director to put her through this."

Ushio just nodded in approval. Ren arrived wearing a pair of jeans and white shirt which is what the scene requires of him, he greeted both Musashi and Ushio who were just done doing thier final preparations. Musashi placed his right hand on top of Ren's shoulder and looked intently into his eyes as if asking are you ready for this lad, Ren just nodded assuring his director that he was ready.

"Now we only need Kyoko here is she dressed already?" Musashi asked.

Ren sat beside Musashi and said, "Yashiro is going to escort her here. They will be arriving anytime soon."

"Well then we'll just wait for them, Ushio are you fine with the camera or do you want me to handle that?"

"I'm fine here director, I can handle it myself."

Yashiro slowly knocked on Kyoko's dressing room where she was dressed for her scene her black long wig looks perfect on her pink yukata adorned with flower prints. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror and sighed as she saw herself. She opened her door just when Yashiro was about to knock and was awed at the sight of her, Kyoko just smiled at him and walked ahead of him. Returning back to his senses he quickly followed up Kyoko's pace.

"You look beautiful tonight Kyoko."

"Thanks for the compliment Yashiro san you're flattering me."

It did not take long for them to reach the room where the filming will be done, as Kyoko entered the room the three men inside stared at her as she was looking ravishing with her curves being outlined by the fit yukata. Seeing them look at her differently from before she shyly lowered her head avoiding their glances. Ren seeing the way she reacted walked towards her and embraced her.

"You are ravishing Kyoko chan men like me can't help but stare in awe at you don't be offended by it please." Ren whispered softly on her ear while soothing her back with his right hand.

"Well then are you both ready so we can film and wrap everything up?" Musashi asked as Ren broke form his embrace with Kyoko.

"Yes we are." Kyoko said that left Ren with a smile on his face.

"Great that is good to hear you both already know what to do for your scene. Kyoko don't be nervous just give into it, feel the scene as if you were both doing it for real without the lights and the cameras I believe you can do it just let Ren lead you alright?"

Kyoko lowered her head acknowledging Director Musashi's words of advice. As for Ren he just hoped he will not get to far not with Kyoko looking so beautiful in front of him now to be involved in an intimate scene with. He might need a nice cold shower after this he thought to himself.

Miho was kneeled in her futon looking at the moonlight through the windows when Keisuke opened the sliding door carrying with him two teacups filled with tea he prepared for them to share.

"I'm sorry if I can only offer you a cup of tea when I wanted to give you everything you would want." Keisuke said with calmness in his voice as he offered a cup of tea to Miho.

Miho just smiled at him and sipped her tea. "It's delicious Keisuke, I would rather share this tea with you that have everything without you to share them with."

Keisuke smiled his genuine smile at Miho which made her blush, when they were done drinking Keisuke placed their cups on a nearby table.

"I'll be sleeping outside just call me when you needed me." Keisuke said as he stood up about to leave the room when Miho grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Don't leave me Keisuke please stay with me." Miho said pleadingly.

Keisuke went down to his knees and embraced Miho with his arms she was so small to him yet she fit perfectly in his arms.

"I want to give you the life you deserve, yet due to problems within me and my family I can only take you with me and elope together. This is the happiest night of my life for tonight you married me and wore that beautiful yukata for me to mesmerize until the day I die." He said looking pleadingly in the eyes of Miho not breaking the contact within them.

"I am happy being your wife Keiuske the fact that you chose me over your father and career as a doctor was more than anything I could wish for, if there is anything that needs to give between the two of us it is me. Oh Keisuke please show me the love you have for me since the day when you proclaimed your love for me up to this day and the following remaining days of our lives." Miho said while blushing realizing what she just told him.

Keisuke cupped her chin with his right hand and brushed his thumb over her lips before claiming it with his own lips.

Ren could feel Kyoko weakening at his kiss though the kiss was not yet deep, he rubbed Kyoko's back with his left hand to assure her everything is alright and he will take care of everything. Kyoko following the hint from Ren's rubbing of her back eased at his kiss and allowed him to take control by closing her eyes which Ren saw with his half open eyes.

"Ushio make sure you are capturing good angles of this." Musashi said through his earpiece.

Ushio just raised his right thumb.

_Ren is really good at this just as director Musashi said no one can ever resist his charm even Kyoko whose spirit is like that of a child can't even resist him._

Slowly Keisuke deepened his kiss which Miho allowed by opening her lips to him just enough for him to explore with his tongue, Miho being inexperienced with such things just followed his movements with her own. To have better access of her mouth Keisuke moved his right hand from her chin to her hair by locking his fingers with it and pulling her closer to him while supporting her body with his left arm on her back. Due to the need of air they broke from the kiss and stared at each other seeing a different kind of glow from each other's eyes.

_He's so handsome with this look in his eyes, I am being attracted by those eyes that I haven't seen before until now. Tsuruga san, I think I am losing myself within you, please don't look at me like that. Stop that struggle within yourself Kyoko you need to give in to him for this scene, it will be over soon, yes it will be._

Keisuke slowly laid her down the futon after their breathing returned to normal and used his right hand to support his body weight on top of her while his other hand lightly caresses her face.

"If you want us to stop here tell me and I shall wait until you are ready." He said huskily with his sexy voice.

Miho almost choked when she answered for she was still taken by their kiss, "I am ready for this Keisuke please continue."

Keisuke then removed his shirt revealing his well shaped torso she blushed upon seeing him half naked and so close to her smelling the scent of his perfume that was cool to her nose. He then descended his head close to her just a breath away and claimed her lips to kiss her passionately again, using her own instincts she placed her right hand in his hair balling them in her fingers while her left hand were on his neck to pull him much closer to her. He then bit lightly on her lower mouth making her moan a little before trailing his kisses to her chin ascending until he reached her right ear lobe nibbling it that send shivers down her spine making her moan and him groan upon hearing her much louder moan.

Keisuke caring to Miho that much looked into her eyes asking again if she wanted to continue through his eyes she nodded answering his un asked question. He then nibbled her other ear then descended downward until he reached her neck that smelled of jasmine intoxicating his mind making him hungrier for her. When he moved to her neck the sensations she felt just sends her electric shocks all over her body which she didn't even know existed within her.

"Feel me Miho chan, feel my love for you." He said in between his kisses in her neck and collar bone.

Her only reply was her soft moans that escape through her mouth. He then grabbed her right wrist and placed her hand along his heart for her to feel his erratic heartbeat at that moment. She then moved her hand to explore his chest and well built abdominal muscles making him groan from her touches.

Keisuke then kissed her again in the mouth before placing his left hand along her right breast making her almost jump out of the bed but the feelings were to powerful that her own logic was being overwhelmed by it. They were both feeling it their kisses, the way their hands were moving and before it can lead to something more a cut was heard.

"Cut!"

Ren then stopped what he was doing and grabbed his shirt to wear it and helped Kyoko up who was still lost at the moment they shared.

"Mogami san you did well." He said in a matter of fact tone of voice while fixing her slightly disarranged yukata.

Kyoko then embraced Ren and burst into tears in his shoulder. "It's over Mogami san please don't cry now, I'm sorry for what I did."

Ushio and Musashi wanted to comfort Kyoko also but Yashiro stopped them.

"Let's just leave them alone for now. She wasn't crying because she was disappointed or what but she was just crying because she can't believe herself she finished it."

"I see, let's just leave them then. Ushio is the film secured let's just watch it at the other room then."

"Yes director." Ushio said before the three of them left.

"We finished it didn't we Tsuruga san?" Kyoko asked between her tears.

"Yes we did you did a great job Mogami san, you are a professional you really are."

Kyoko then separated herself from his embrace and wiped her tears.

"I was glad you were the one who I had that scene with. Thanks a lot for guiding and leading me through that scene."

Ren smiled, "I'm glad to be that much of a help to you. If you will excuse me I have something to do."

"Sure thing Tsuruga san."

Ren was about to leave when Kyoko grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheeks.

"I really love you Tsuruga san."

"I feel the same towards you Mogami san." He said and kissed her forehead.

After Ren left her alone Kyoko can't help but feel warm on her cheeks she just shared an intimate moment with him and that feeling was something she never thought she had until it happened.

_I almost snapped out when he touched my breast but he was so gentle and loving I can't help but feel for him._

Ren was having a cold shower in the room provided for him. He was staring at the bathroom wall while the shower was running through his body he can still feel Kyoko's lips on him and her touch on his chest.

_She's so delicate I was afraid I will break her. If I haven't heard Director Musashi calling cut I would have go much more than that. _Punches the wall with his right fist. _Damn what was I thinking I really should thank this cold shower now._

At the rest house Kuu was sleeping when he heard his phone ringing he answered it and wasw surprised to hear Musashi on the other line.

"Kuu, your son is something he really inherited your acting skills."

"What are you talking about director, did you just shoot?"

"Yes we just filmed the love scene between Keisuke and Miho, and guess what your son handled the inexperienced Kyoko through that scene well."

Kuu was surprised at what he just heard his son and daughter just filmed a love scene. "What did you just say?"

"I'll talk to you more about it when we return, bye for now."

"It can't be what if Ren knew Kyoko was his half sister? Damn why such a terrible fate!"

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the late update I just can't find the time to do so because of my hectic schedule in the hospital. I hoped you like this chapter just leave a review on your thoughts about it suggestions or anything you would like to say, hopefully I can update the next chapter soon.


	50. Chapter 46

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

It was morning when they returned and fatigue and lack of sleep is being felt by everyone. As Ren entered his room he saw his father waiting for him with a serious look on its face, he closed the door and took a seat across him.

"I have been waiting for you Kuon." Kuu said hoarsely.

Ren's eyes widened when his father addressed him through his real name, he knew this conversation is serious getting a sleep is far from happening. Still he must get that much needed rest and delaying the conversation is what he should do.

"I am honestly tired father, can this conversation wait until I have my rest?" He asked pleadingly.

"This won't take long son, I just want you to stop seeing Kyoko."

"You are still pushing me to stop seeing Kyoko chan, tell me father why are you so eager to break us apart?" Ren's voice was getting a little higher.

"I don't want to see both of you hurt that is why."

"Us getting hurt? I don't even see that coming anytime father will you give me more specific details on why should I break up with her, for as far as I am concerned I will not give up on her not now when we are both honest with our feelings."

Kuu sighed and said slowly with tears building on his eyes, "Just give up on her Ren you can never be together for Kyoko….Kyoko is your half sister."

Ren felt his soul leaving his body after hearing his father's words, they were unexpected how can he and Kyoko become sisters the thought was just absurd.

"You must be kidding father, can't you come up with better excuse than that to break us?" Ren's voice was shaking upon saying those words.

"I'm sorry son I betrayed you and your mother, I had an affair with Kyoko's mom and….and Kyoko is the result of that affair." Kuu said his tears already flowing in his eyes.

Fatigue, lack of sleep and anger are built up on Ren and his emotions just needed to be released and punching his father straight in the face is what he did. Kuu fell down with the impact of Ren's fist, but he did not stop there he continued his punching and was sure to kill him until Yashiro finally entered the room pulling Ren away from his father.

"What are you doing Ren, you are going to kill your father!" Yashiro said while trying to control Ren.

"Let me go Yashiro that bastard must be punished for what he did!" Ren said with eyes glowering like that of Cain Heel as he tries to be free from Yashiro's hold on him.

Kuu slowly raised himself while wiping the blood from his mouth, "He's right Yashiro I must be punished from what I did to him and his mother. Let him go, to die by his hands is enough punishment to all the wrong I did in the past."

Ren was using all his strength to be free from Yashiro but the heated tension inside was suddenly disturbed when a knock was heard from outside.

"Tsuruga san I prepared some chamomile tea to help you sleep. I'll just leave it here outside please drink it while it is warm, again I would like to thank you for everything that happened last night." Kyoko said before placing a cup of tea in front of Ren's door.

Kyoko's voice made Ren return to his calm attitude.

"Free me now Yashiro, I won't kill that bastard yet."

Yahsiro let him go and Ren turned his back on both men to open his door and drink the tea Kyoko made in one gulp. Yashiro immediately went to Kuu's side to check if he's alright.

"Don't try to find me I want to be by myself." Ren said before leaving closing the door behind him.

"What exactly happened between the two of you?" Yashiro asked curiously as he attends to Kuu's wounds.

"I told him the reason why he and Kyoko will never be together. He hates me so much he can kill me if you didn't come, I guess I owe you my life now."

"What is exactly the reason they can never be together?"

Kyoko cannot sleep at all even though she was tired from last night's shooting images of her and Ren doing that scene keeps on playing in her mind. She was blushing by the thought of it never did she imagine such thing will happen between them, for Ren is someone she can't reach. But the declaration of love they had for each other changed everything. Kyoko knew she was lucky to have someone such as Ren who loves her for who she is and she had to thank Sho for dumping her for if not for him she would never meet Ren.

Yashiro still can't believe what Kuu said to him of Kyoko and Ren being siblings, of all the people they have to become siblings. Yashiro was in favor of their relationship he even saw the hints of their feelings for each other even when they haven't declared it. To have their relationship destroyed by such fate is something uncalled for not when both are feeling the same. He wanted to help Ren but how can he help him for this relationship is a taboo.

Ren bought a lot of whiskey at the convenience store for he wanted to drown himself with alcohol to ease the pain he feels inside. He didn't mind the fact that he is drinking early morning with an empty stomach for his pain is greater than that, because he doesn't want to be found by Yashiro or his father or anyone else he turned off his phone and chose the port where he would drown himself with alcohol. His eyes were bloodshot due to controlling of tears to fall down from his eyes, he was looking pathetic with smell of alcohol from his mouth. People who saw him pities and laughs at him but he just glares them with his death glare making them scared to approach him, unbeknownst to them he was Japan's number 1 actor Tsuruga Ren.

Morning turned to evening and Kyoko was wondering why she haven't seen Ren yet, she thought he was still sleeping but missing both lunch and dinner and not able to contact his phone was something to be scared of. Kuu did not eat lunch and dinner either for he was just inside his room to avoid people to saw his wounds inflicted by Ren. Yashiro acted normally but he was stuttering when Kyoko asked him about Ren.

"Yashiro san have you seen Tsuruga san I haven't seen him all day, is he still sleeping in his room?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Re-ren is not in his room, he-left early for he wanted some time alone." Yashiro said nervously, seeing Kyoko after knowing the truth was hard for him.

"Is that so, do you know where he went?"

"I-m sorry Kyoko san I-I don't know either. Don't worry about him he-he'll return eventually."

"But I can't help but get worried, he's tired and he's not answering his phone either. I'll find him Yashiro san."

Before Yashiro could stop Kyoko, she was already gone from his sight.

Yashiro sighed, "This is getting more complicated."

Kyoko felt something must be troubling Ren, she didn't know where to look for him but she will not give up on searching him.

_Tsurugan san found me before, now I shall find him I don't care if I have to turn Okninawa upside down to find him._

She had been searching high and low while night was getting deeper, as she was searching she saw two men who looks like porters due to their body built laughing.

"Did you see that man, he had been there drinking since morning and was glaring at everyone." One man said while laughing.

"Why are young men like that nowadays?" The other man said laughing with his friend.

Kyoko approached them and asked, "Where is that man you are talking about?"

"There, be careful miss he might eat you with his death glare." The man said pointing at the direction where Ren had been drinking all day.

Kyoko lowered her head as sign of thanks and immediately rushed to where the man was pointing at, her eyes widened at what she saw. It was Ren who had emptied 5 bottles of whiskey with eyes ready to kill someone. She was scared upon seeing Ren it was the first time she saw him like this he was intimidating when he was acting as Cain Heel but the sight before her was different. Slowly she approached him and placed her hands in his face and looked directly in his bloodshot eyes.

"Tsuruga san."

Her angelic voice triggered something inside of Ren and all the tears he had been holding up were released. Kyoko embraced Ren to let him cry at her shoulder, seeing Ren so lonely and lost made her cry as well.

_I don't know about Tsuruga san's problem but this time I want to be the shoulder he will lean on._

* * *

**AN: **AN update by me finally. Thanks to those who are writing reviews and those who are reading this I really appreciate it_. _If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me._  
_


	51. Chapter 47

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kuu had his face and conscience hurting that night for he doesn't know how he can face his son and wife again after all the things that happened, he was thinking of how to do so when his phone rang.

"Hello." Kuu said.

"Hey Kuu, is there something wrong? Musashi called me and said he was worried that you have a problem for you haven't been yourself for the last couple of days. Did Ren do anything wrong?" A concerned Lory said.

"No it's not Ren who did something it was me."

"You? What exactly happened Kuu?"

"I..met..Yoko..again." Kuu said almost choking out the words.

"Mogami Yoko?"

"She...is Kyoko's mom."

_I knew they both have same surnames but I never thought they would be mother and daughter, still I can't see the point why Kuu had to bring this up. I am aware of their past affair together about 17 yrs ago and Kyoko is 17 now…. wait can it be that Kyoko's father is…_

"Lory.. are you still there?"

Lory snapped his senses back and resumed talking, "Yes, I'm still here. There is one thing I would like to ask though if you don't mind, who is Kyoko's father?"

"Me." Kuu replied emotionlessly.

His tears wouldn't stop at that moment even if he wanted to he had been hurting a lot emotionally from his father's confession. It hit him hard that due to his father's mistake in the past it was him who would be facing karma in the future. Then suddenly it all made sense to him that the reason why he feels attached to Kyoko from the first time they met was due to the same blood that flows through their veins. In the movies Ren made throughout his career love conquers all but in his real life it never will be for life had always been different from the movies.

Ren smirked at the thought of it and lightly pulled away from Kyoko's embrace to turn his back on her, sniffling a sob he said, "I am sorry Mogami san but I…I am breaking up with you."

There are two choices present at that moment for him, one is to continue with their relationship and face scandal in the future and the other is to break up with her and return to senpai-student relationship they had before. Ren knew Kyoko's career was just beginning while his was at the process of rebuilding and a scandal involving them will not help their careers, he'll just have to sacrifice for their own benefit.

"Tsuruga san what are you talking about?" Kyoko said in almost a choke for she was holding herself from crying.

"You..and I can never be Mogami san let's end it now." He said as he faced Kyoko whose eyes were to burst with tears.

Seeing her hurt from his words pained him like a knife stabbing him endlessly but it was the price he had to pay. Even the heavens were crying for them as the rain poured heavily.

"We were just confessing our love for each other and now…now you are breaking up with me, this is so sudden….I always thought you were different…but…you are all the same!" Kyoko said crying before running away from his sight.

She didn't know where to go and her vision was blurry due to tears in her eyes and the heavy rain which was pouring violently.

_Why do I always end up getting hurt by the man I love? Is it because I…was never meant to be loved by anyone? _

Ren wanted to follow her and explain why he had to break up with her but too much alcohol was accumulated in his body causing him to faint when he stood up.

"Ky..oko chan." He said before fainting.

Yashiro had been pacing around inside his room worrying where Ren and Kyoko are.

_I hope Kyoko is with Ren right now, but with this bad weather outside things could be worst oh no Yashiro don't become a paranoid in such a situation must maintain calm._

The ringing of his phone startled his concentration he slowly picked up his phone for his hands are famous for breaking electronic gadgets.

"Hello." He asked.

"Is this Yashiro, Tsuruga Ren's manager?"

"Yes I am Yashiro."

"Can you come to the hospital right now?"

"Hospital?"

His anxiety shoot up when he heard the word hospital, having a call from that place could only mean one thing that something bad happened to Ren. While he was running as fast as he could and rush to the hospital, upon opening the main door Yashiro saw a soaking wet Kyoko.

"He broke up with me." Kyoko said as she collapsed in Yashiro's chest.

"Kyoko san, get a hold of yourself please wake up. Will someone please help me here!"

* * *

**AN: **Kinda short but nonetheless still an update. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you don't know how much it means to me. Been busy lately due to the sudden dengue outbreak in our country and the hospital I am working at right now had all the rooms occupied with dengue patients. Anyways I hope to update soon if I have the time to do so.


	52. Chapter 48

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kyoko slowly fluttered her eyes open to the scent of Glutaraldehyde solution, upon opening her eyes fully she saw her mother sitting comfortably in a chair beside her bed sleeping. She moved a little to raise her back so she will be in high fowlers position but her mother felt her moving thus waking her.

"You are finally awake, I'll bell the doctor." Saena said.

"No need to. What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked bluntly.

_Flashback _

_Kyoko fainted in Yashiro's arms, he was not good at handling such situations that he can't even carry Kyoko that he screamed for help loud enough for the whole house to hear. Everyone heard his scream including Kuu himself who rushed to help, upon seeing Kyoko unconscious in Yashiro's arms he quickly removed his jacket to wrap around her who was wet from the rain. He carefully lifted Kyoko to carry her on his back._

"_Yashiro, would you do me a favor and drive us to the hospital and make it quick. I need you to have a presence on mind in this or she would be suffering from convulsion or worst case scenario hypothermia!" Kuu ordered in an authoritative voice._

_Yashiro followed Kuu's orders, he was driving as fast as a race car driver for Kyoko needs medical attention as soon as possible. The weather was making driving hard for a slight mistake will send the 3 of them quickly to their deaths, thanks to Kuu's authoritative voice Yashiro was able to maintain his presence of mind while driving. _

_Kuu was embracing Kyoko tightly to at least keep her warm until they reach the hospital. Yashiro saw this through the central mirror that was the time when he decided to cut the silence inside._

"_Ren…was also at the hospital."_

"_What?" Kuu growled in anger. _

_In just short minutes they arrived at the hospital and the medical team of the emergency department immediately worked on Kyoko. _

"_Stay here for a while, I have to go somewhere." Kuu said calmly._

"_How about Ren, won't you visit him first?"_

"_I have to get Kyoko's mom to look over her, stay here for a while until they put her to her room. If she's stable in her room, please stay by Ren's side for a while. I promise I'll be back shortly." Kuu said walking away from Yashiro._

"_Wait, does this mean Kyoko san's mom is here in Okinawa?" Yashiro said making Kuu stop from his walking._

"_Yes, if you are thinking of how I knew where she is…I'll explain to you when I return."_

_He didn't even bother to ask about his son's condition. Is he feeling guilt that he can't even look at his son? Yashiro asked in his mind._

_It was 12 midnight and barging into someone's home at that time is not appropriate unmanly to say so but none of that matter now. Kyoko is of concern here as much as he wanted to stay away from Yoko (Saena) to prevent any more complications it was their daughter who is confined at the hospital and that is what matters now. The road to her house was slippery due to the constant raining good thing Yashiro borrowed a 4wd vehicle from Director Musashi, he was indeed a man with a great mind a perfect manager to his son. _

_Upon arriving at Saena's house, Kuu quickly knocked at her door. He continued knocking for about 5 minutes until Saena finally went out of her house her face was that of a person who is ready to hit whoever it is who disturbed her sleep. _

"_What are you doing here banging my door at this time of the night? Wait do you even know what time it is now Kuu?"_

"_I know and I am terribly sorry for disturbing your sleep but this concerns our daughter." He almost croaked the words our daughter from his mouth._

"_Kyoko?" Saena gasped and falls on her knees not minding her clothes getting soiled with mud._

_Kuu helps her rise on her feet and looks into Saena's eyes and said, "Nothing bad happened to her Yoko she just fainted and in the hospital now."_

"_She's my only daughter Kuu I can't afford to lose her." Saena said while sobbing at Kuu's shoulder._

_He gave her an assuring squeeze at her right shoulder and said, "She's fine, maybe it is just fatigue that caused her to faint. I'll wait for you inside the car as you change your soiled clothes."_

_Saena nodded and rushed inside her house to change her soiled clothes. _

_When Kyoko's vital signs were stable she was transferred to her room. _

"_How is she?" Yashiro asked with worry showing on his face._

"_Her vital signs are stable as of now and she is now resting in her room. Due to lack of sleep, fatigue her immune system became weak that is why when she was soaked by the rain Kyoko got sick immediately." The doctor said to Yashiro in a matter of fact tone of voice._

"_How do you explain her sudden loss of consciousness?" _

"_As I said earlier it is due to fatigue the body can only take so much but rest assured Yashiro san, she'll wake up tomorrow when her energy is restored."_

_Yashiro bowed to show his thanks. "Thanks a lot doctor."_

"_No need it was my responsibility as a doctor. By the way you are also here for Tsuruga Ren isn't it?"_

"_Yes, I am his manager, how is his condition by the way?"_

"_How about we talked about it inside his room, he is a Japan's no. 1 actor and people would like to know about why he was hospitalized."_

_Ren's room was adjacent to Kyoko's room upon entering the room Yashiro noticed Ren in deep slumber with his left arm hooked into an IV fluid. His pride was hurt upon seeing Ren for he was his responsibility._

"_He had too much alcohol and he is currently experiencing alcohol withdrawal syndrome. As his manager you need to stay by his side at all times for he needs support in times his withdrawal symptoms will manifest. Now if you don't have any questions I shall retreat to my quarters and if you need anything just press the call button to alert the nurses here." The doctor said before leaving the room._

_Need of sleep was already calling for Yashiro as he fell at the couch inside the room and removed his glasses and sighed heavily before closing his eyes. _

"_It's been a long day for me I guess wanting to sleep now is not a bad idea, when Kuu returns I know he'll understand."Yashiro said to himself before drifting into sleep._

_Kuu and Saena arrived at the hospital a few minutes after Yashiro drifted into sleep. _

"_What room number does Tsuruga Ren stays?" asked by Kuu at the receptionist._

"_He is in room 310 sir."_

"_Mogami Kyoko which room is she?" Saena asked._

"_Room 305 ma'am."_

_Both paced to the rooms where they were supposed to be, as they reached each door they looked at each other briefly and nodded before entering._

_End of Flashback_

"I was informed that you were confined here last night, as your mother I rushed here to be by your side."

Kyoko who was both happy and hurt upon seeing her mother sighed and said, "I can handle myself, you didn't have to be here and waste time on me."

Saena was pushed by Kyoko although not literally but her daughter's words did hurt her deep inside.

"What are you talking about? I am your mother Kyoko why are talking like that as if I am never or will be concerned for your wellbeing?" Saena snarled at her daughter.

"Are you?" Kyoko said with tears in her eyes.

As much as Saena wanted to soothe her daughter her pride and reasoning did not allow her.

* * *

**AN:** Cruel Saena/Yoko + Kuu + Sho= **Sakura Love** **despicable triumvirate**. I know you are cursing them at this fic. I feel for you I mean who wouldn't? But Kuu is not really a member of the triumvirate but you my beloved readers feel he is one so I included him.

I know it's been a while before this update was made by me, don't worry I'll make it up to all of you as I will try to update weekly.

To those who are asking if Ren and Kyoko are siblings, the answer is **no they are not**!

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Saena's cruelty towards her daughter will be explained. Lory will do something that may have an outcome at the future for Ren and Kyoko.  
**

Thanks to the reviews, followers of the story etc.

If you have any suggestions feel free to tell them they help a lot.

Sorry for wrong grammar, spellings, sentence construction. I think there are many of them at this chapter for it is already 1 AM here while I am writing this.

Please Review for reviews motivates me and fuels me to write.


	53. Chapter 49

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Young girls were thinking of their puppy love, looking at what dress they will wear for tomorrow, playing with their friends, and simply enjoying their childhood; but for Kyoko it was a different story for all she was thinking of during those years was to impress her mother. Saena had always been a perfectionist in regards to Kyoko's upbringing, even the tiniest mistake was unforgivable to her. Tears Kyoko shed during those times were immeasurable as her crying were constant like a clockwork on her life during childhood, the only time she stopped crying was when she met her fairy the blonde boy whose name was corn. No matter how much her mother tries to reason herself or show concern at her daughter, the scar was there to begin with and nothing will be able to erase it.

"You can leave I can manage on my own." Kyoko said blankly without looking at her mother's eyes.

"Do you hate me that much Kyoko that you would rather stay by yourself confined in a hospital than have me watch over you?" Saena said emotion evident in her voice.

"I don't hate you it's just that I have burdened you enough. (Kyoko sighs) Wait let me rephrase that, what I mean is that I will always be a burden to you as long as I am alive. It is better that I didn't have to exist in this world to begin with."

Tears were flowing out of Kyoko's eyes without her noticing, she always wanted to say those words for such a long time and now that she said it a thorn was lifted from her heart. Saena was furious at what Kyoko had said to her, it was below the belt and no matter how much she did to her she had no right to say those words. She was shaking by controlling her anger and hand from hitting Kyoko's face with her hand for doing so was inappropriate at her present condition.

"Take those words back Kyoko." She said through gritted teeth.

Kyoko knew her mother was barely controlling her anger by the way she was shaking, but it didn't matter to her and whatever her mom will do to her was not her concern for she was in a middle of a situation now with her breakup still fresh like a newly brewed coffee. There is nothing Kyoko would like now but to at least let her mom experience guilt or whatever feeling it is to release some of her pain from the past.

"I don't need to take those words back. I. Mean. Every. Word. Of. It."

That's it daughter or not, in a hospital or not Kyoko just stepped way beyond her boundary and must be punished. As much as she wanted to control herself from hitting her, but her words are like fangs being carved deep into her heart. Saena put all her strength and frustration in her right hand as she slapped her daughter's right cheek with full force, making her head turn right.

"I'm sorry Kyoko but you pushed me at the edge and I can't contain myself anymore." Saena said apologetically with tears flowing from her eyes as well.

Kyoko did not utter any word she just fell back to her bed and curled herself like a ball crying. She was wondering what made her mother act differently, Saena never cared for her and now she is showing compassion after all those years.

"Just leave me alone PLEASE. I am too confused right now and I am not in the mood to have a conversation with you as of the moment." Kyoko said in between her sobs.

Saena wiped her tears before leaving her daughter's room and walked hurriedly to the fire exit where she let her emotions out. She may be a cruel mother to Kyoko but she never used her hand on her, she was only hurting Kyoko through her words but today was a different case. How can she not be mad at her after saying those vile words after all she had been through during her depression while she's still in her womb? Kyoko may be a product of Himuro's violation but never did she attempt to abort her.

Her depression almost killed Saena, she refused to eat and locked herself inside her home crying until she sleep takes over, if not for Mrs. Fuwa and her husband she could have died without even knowing she was with child. Mrs. Fuwa noticed that Saena was not leaving her home for two weeks, being a concerned neighbor she asked her husband to open Saena's door forcefully to check on her. Saena's body dropped to half her usual weight and her bones were prominent through her fair skin and her eyes were droopy. They immediately brought her to the hospital and that is when they knew she was pregnant.

When Saena regained consciousness Mrs. Fuwa explained her situation and told her how much important life was as she was also pregnant but she was 4 months ahead of Saena. Being moved with the kind woman's words in front of her she decided to live for both her and the life growing inside of her. The Fuwas supported her until she finally gives birth to Kyoko, because Mrs. Fuwa gave birth to a baby boy named Shotaro she made a deal with them that her daughter will marry their son someday and will take care of him as a payment for their kindness.

Saena may not admit it to her daughter but the truth is Kyoko is Saena's life.

The reason why she was strict and wanted her daughter to be perfect in everything was because she did not want her daughter making stupid mistakes in the future and feel pain and hurt like she did in the past. She was toughening her daughter so she can stand on her own unlike her who was used and fooled by love. But no matter how she tries to explain it to Kyoko the damage she inflicted on her daughter was done and a simple explanation is not enough to fix that damage.

Meanwhile in the room adjacent to Kyoko's…

"The doctor said it was better to keep him sedated until alcohol levels in his blood returns to normal or he may suffer from delusions, throbbing head ache and other side effects of excessive alcohol." Yashiro said.

"He must love her a lot for him to literally drown himself with alcohol." Kuu said before sipping his coffee.

"He does. (sighs) I remember you said Kyoko's mother was here, if you don't mind me asking may I know how you knew she's here." Yashiro said with a serious look on his face.

Kuu almost choked at his coffee at Yashiro's question, he saw the young manager's eyes filled with curiosity wanting to force the answer out of him. He could simply walk out of the room to avoid answering him but with Yashiro's determination on a high he will do anything to get his answer. But among Yashiro and Kuon, the first would be more open minded for his son is as stubborn as him.

After sighing deeply and placing his cup of coffee at the table beside him he said, "I want to meet Kyoko's mom and have a word with her on why she treats her daughter terribly. It happened when I overheard Ren and Kyoko talking about it, then I personally asked Sho who met with Kyoko's mom on where to find her. When I went to hear home and saw who Kyoko's mother was, I was taken aback for she was the same person whom I have an affair with."

"But how come you never knew you left her with child?"

"I was careful not to impregnate her! But damn it I still impregnate her despite those precautions I made, and out of all the women in the world my son falls for her…his own sister!" Kuu said angrily but tears were forming in his eyes.

Yashiro was silent unable to form words after hearing Kuu, as his mind began processing the information he just heard.

_There is a slight chance Kyoko is not Kuu's daughter. For what I knew about the man he is responsible and if what he said is true then there is more to the story than what he says. _Yashiro thought to himself.

Kuu wiped his tears and cleared his throat before saying, "How about media Yashiro? They will start nagging about what caused this, have you taken actions about that?"

"I have spoken to the doctor early this morning to keep Ren's condition confidential. Media will swarm over his condition and will start asking questions that will risk not only hi career but so is yours and Kyoko if they dig deeper." Yashiro said in a business like tone.

Concerned co-actors and staff visited Ren and Kyoko giving their get well soon messages at them. Director Musashi felt somehow guilty for pushing his leads just to reach the deadline, as he felt it was due to fatigue that they were hospitalized.

Sho also heard the news about Kyoko's hospitalization through assistant director Ushio who called him early morning. Sho may be rude and all but he cares deeply for Kyoko, he just doesn't let it show. He immediately told Shoko to arrange his schedules for he was returning to Okinawa and visit Kyoko, Shoko had never seen Sho like that before and she knew how he feels for the girl. She felt jealousy but kept it to herself it was enough that they are friends with benefits, Shoko was contented with that.

It was late afternoon when Ren finally opened his eyes, he groaned as he felt his head being pounded into a hard wall. He saw his father and Yashiro and nodded at them acknowledging their presence.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ren asked as he was massaging his temples.

"Since last night when they brought you here." Yashiro replied.

"My head hurts like hell, can I have something for it?" Ren groaned feeling the pain in his head.

"I'll tell your doctor." Kuu said before going out of his son's room.

Kuu volunteered to go to the doctor for he knows his son does not appreciate him being there after their talk yesterday, but he was willing to do anything for his son to forgive him. His son loved him when he was just a boy but when his son matured their relationship become distant especially after the tough time Ren faced in America, and now just when he was earning his son's respect his past mistake destroyed it. He mentally cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Had she been here?" Ren asked.

"Nope, you see about Kyoko san…she's also confined here at this hospital."

Ren jerked at his bed, "What? Did something bad happen to her?"

"Not really, the doctor said it was fatigue that got the best out of her."

"I knew you were concerned about her Tsuruga Ren." Lory said who just arrived from Tokyo to visit him and Kyoko.

"President?" Both Yashiro and Ren exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop at your conversation but I happened to be at the right place at the right time. How are you feeling Ren?"

"Fine except for this migraine." Ren said pointing at the part of his head that hurts a lot.

"I saw your father on the way here and said he was searching the doctor to tell about that problem of yours. (Takes a seat at the chair beside Ren's bed) Is that all that hurts right now Ren?" Lory asked looking through Ren's eyes as if searching for his answer there.

Ren was speechless, wondering how much Lory knew about his situation despite being far away. Then he remembered how close his father was with the man. Yashiro saw through their faces that they needed to be alone to sort things out with one another and took his leave from the room to visit Kyoko at the other room.

"I will make this conversation short young man for you are not in the proper condition with your head hurting and all. I know how you feel for Mogami Kyoko even before when you are not admitting and keeping it only to yourself, I am a young man once Ren and I can see myself in you when I was your age."

Ren listened well despite having a worst migraine.

"You and Kyoko feel the same for one another but it seems fate is not on your side. Putting that into consideration there is nothing you can do for your love but to go against fate!" Lory said with emphasis to prove his point to the young man in front of him.

Lory looks to Ren like his own son and he feels the same for Kyoko, both are his children and there is nothing more he wanted but to make sure they have their happiness,

"I don't quite understand what you are saying." Ren trailed off his migraine even pushes his thoughts back unable to process what Lory was saying immediately like he normally would.

Lory looked directly at Ren and said, "If Kuu is against you being with Kyoko, elope away with Kyoko and stay far from anyone who might know you both and live happily together."

* * *

**AN: **We will take some speed and the chapters will be quite lengthy like this one or more lengthy than this one.

I would like to thank everyone who reads this, writes a review, follows this story, making this story their favorite. I may not be able to thank you all personally but I really am thankful with all of you.

Suggestions are always welcome, just leave a review or message me.

This is still not beta read. I may not be a perfect writer but I am doing my best though my best was not that enough. Getting sentimental WTF!

Never mind my bashing though.

I will try to update soon its just that sometimes when I wanted to write the things that I want to write were not there. It just happens even if I don't want to, I really want to update weekly or even daily but I just can't please understand.


	54. Chapter 50

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Sho can't stop tapping his right foot ever since they boarded a domestic flight to Okinawa. It was late afternoon when they left Tokyo after he finished his commitments that day. Shoko who had been staring at him can't help but remember their conversation early that day after hearing the news from Ushio that Kyoko had been hospitalized and so is Ren.

_Sho's face became pale after hearing from Shoko that Kyoko was in hospital. He immediately wanted to rush off to Okinawa and see her but he was on a tight schedule ever since he returned to Tokyo._

"_Can you move my commitments some other day?" He asked with anxiety obvious in his tone of voice._

"_I will see what I can do." She answered._

_After a few minutes that seemed to be forever for Sho, Shoko was done talking with people through the phone and sighed before speaking._

"_I can't cancel any of your commitments today." She said flatly._

_Sho who had been sitting at the couch inside his flat angrily kicked the glass of the coffee table in front of him breaking it into tiny pieces, making Shoko jump from surprise._

"_Damn it! I have to see Kyoko now Shoko, you are my manager do something about it will you?" He said in a high tone before storming off to his bathroom._

_Shoko quickly went to the kitchen to grab a broom and dust pan to clean Sho's mess, she started to sob when she slowly picked shards of glass on the floor. _

Sho glanced to his left and saw Shoko staring at him.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

Shoko blinked a few times and drifted her eyes from Sho to the head rest in front of her.

"Nothing, I was just gazing at the window."

He sighed and closed his eyes wishing for the plane to land already.

At the hospital particularly in Kyoko's room…

Visits from staff brought smile to Kyoko's lips but it disappeared the moment they left her room. She had been thinking what caused Ren to break up with her and her mother's sudden concern. Realization brought her back while thinking about her mother, she didn't mean any of those harsh wards she said earlier to her mother. Fatigue, stress and stored feelings made her burst those words out of her mouth uncontrollably. Asking for her mother's forgiveness was her priority before sorting things out with Ren, but her mother was yet to return after leaving her room.

She flinched a little after hearing a creak from her door, Kyoko hoped it was her mother.

"Hi Kyoko san, how are you feeling?" Yashiro said smiling cheerfully at her.

"I'm fine Yashiro san, I was wondering when will you visit me considering you were the one who probably rushed me here last night." Kyoko replied smiling at the blonde man who sat at the chair beside her bed.

He knew it was not the right time to tell her about Ren being hospitalized but the girl in front of her deserves to know what happened to him despite the lament in their relationship at the moment.

"Mr. Kuu Hizuri and I rushed you here last night after you fainted, but you are not the only person who is hospitalized last night. Ren was also hospitalized and happens to be at the room adjacent to yours." Yashiro answered firmly to prove his point and avoid Kyoko from asking too many questions.

Kyoko wasn't able to say anything after hearing Yashiro for she had been thinking, she wanted to stand from her bed and visit Tsuruga Ren to check on him but with her condition she can't. He noticed her sudden silence and decided to break it off to make her come back to reality after losing herself in trance.

"He's not in a critical condition, it was…"

Yashiro halted his mouth from saying what caused Ren to be hospitalized for Kyoko might feel guilt if she heard Ren had excessive amount of alcohol because of their recent break up.

"That is good to hear but why is he also rushed here?"

"Fatigue." He lied.

"Same as me then… rushing things to meet the deadline have dire effects on the body aren't they?"

"Yes, yes indeed. A human's body is not like a machine that can't work simultaneously, it needs rest also to function."

"How about my father, is he busy he hasn't visited me yet."

Yashiro almost yelped when he heard the word father, Kyoko noticed his reaction and laughed.

"I was talking of Hizuri san. When I first met him we had this talk about my childhood, he asked me how my childhood was. I told him I was raised by my mother alone and I am seeking a father's love that I didn't have the privilege of having, I guess he was saddened by my story and offered himself as my father and asked me to call him as such." Kyoko explained and smiled as she remembered that time they talked.

_I thought she knew already that his father is Kuu Hizuri, but Kyoko had no idea that Ren is Kuu's son and that they were half siblings. I must dig more information from Kyoko and uncover more before I draw out my conclusions._ Yashiro said to himself.

"He left early last night after bringing you here, you are fully aware of his tight schedule being popular around the world and all so he must have other commitments as well. But after he is done with them I am sure Hizuri san will visit you."

"Of course how could I forget the fact father is a Hollywood actor?"

He cleared his throat and said, "Kyoko san, you mentioned your mother raised you alone without knowing who your father is right?"

Yashiro noticed Kyoko stared at the window like telling him you have no right to know about that personal matter.

"I'm sorry for asking, I should have just not asked it. I shall take my leave now and go to Ren's side, get well soon Kyoko san." He said before standing up.

"Wait Yashiro san it's really alright to ask me about it. I just don't know how to talk about it after…my mom and I have a misunderstanding this morning."

_I should have noticed it when I enter and saw her alone. _

"I see, well I hope you sort things out with your mother. Do you have any words for Ren?"

"Please tell him to get well soon and that I wanted to talk to him after were both cleared to leave this hospital of course." Kyoko said smiling.

At the other room…

"Are you suggesting me to elope with her?" Ren asked with his fingers gripping his blanket tightly.

"Yes. You are aware of Kuu and I being friends for such a long time and I really don't know anything about his past affair. I just learned about it this yesterday when we talked through the phone and I am made aware of your connection with Kyoko."

His headache that he had been complaining is getting worse with this talk with Lory, but he didn't mind it a bit as this man visiting him is talking sense.

"Then why are you suggesting elopement if you know that will hurt your friend and the taboo of the relationship itself doesn't it scare you at all?"

"I care for my friend but I also care for you and Kyoko. Both of you are still young and the love you have is something that must be treasured, even though it is taboo doesn't love always conquer everything? Tsuruga Ren you have made a lot of movies, dramas with that type of story aren't those enough prove of it?"

"But they are works of fiction, this is real life not like those movies and dramas."

Lory raised himself from sitting and walked towards the door, his right hand was gripping the handle when he looked back and said, "Decide what you want Ren. It is either you conquer it or let it go. This is a choice between happiness and despair, the choice is yours to make young man choose well."

When Lory exited his room he dropped his face to his hands bearing the headache and the weight Lory left for him to carry, two choices that will greatly affect his and Kyoko's life.

Kuu was walking back to his son's room with the doctor beside him when he saw Lory exiting Ren's room.

"Lory."

Lory shot him a look he was aware of. It was the same look he shot him when he asked for his help to rebuild his son from nothing.

"Please go ahead doctor, I just have something to discuss with him."

The doctor nodded and proceeded to Ren's room to administer his medication for headache.

"Kuu, shall we talk this over a drink like old times?" Lory said.

"Sure thing."

After crying for quite some time Saena drifted off to sleep at the fire exit, she had been sleeping the whole day and woke up to see herself still at the fire exit. After fixing her hair and wiping dry tears from her face she returned to her daughter's room that was sleeping when she returned. She took a sit at the chair near her daughter's bed and looked at her sleeping form. For Saena, Kyoko is her angel the one who gave her hope when she lost it. It has been a long time when she last saw her daughter sleep peacefully since she left Kyoto after receiving money from the Fuwas that she used for revenge against Himuro.

Memories of that day of her revenge were still fresh in her memory as she used the money to search Himuro and pay thugs to destroy the man. He was beaten almost near to death by those thugs Saena hired that he was crippled forever she didn't saw his beating but pictures showed by her hired man proved it. She felt pity but what's done is done and there is no turning back.

When the plane Sho and Shoko were boarded landed in Okinawa, Sho didn't waste time and walked hurriedly to the shuttle van waiting for them.

"Step on it mister, I need to be at the hospital soon!" Sho spat.

"Right away Mr. Fuwa." The driver said as he stepped on the gas.

"Sho please stay calm, Kyoko is not in a critical condition."

He glared at Shoko and said, "I don't give a damn if she is in critical condition or not. I just needed to visit her and see for myself that she is ok."

Shoko just looked away from him avoiding his glaring eyes.

When they arrived at the hospital Sho stormed through the hospital entrance and asked for Kyoko's room at the hospital receptionist, after knowing where she stays he quickly paced towards the elevator and waited until it reached the floor of her room. Shoko was left behind for she was not able to catch up with Sho's speed she would just have to go to Kyoko's room by herself later after Sho.

As he was waiting for the elevator to reach his desired floor he remembered the times he spent with Kyoko when they were still young. He laughed thinking how Kyoko used to look like during childhood, she always have a missing tooth due to constant falling and he would make fun of her about it. Instead of crying from his teasing Kyoko would just smile at him and it made him sick seeing her smiling with a missing tooth. He was aware of Kyoko's infatuation towards him since they were young and used to hate it for seeing him with her decreases his perfectness as he would call it.

It wasn't until he would see her crying that he started to feel sorry for her, Kyoko would always cry by the lake whenever she had a run on with her mother and the worst part of it was that he would only watch her crying from a far. As much as he would like to offer his shoulder for her to lean on his pride wouldn't let him. One day when Kyoko had a scolding from her mother for not perfecting the exam, she would not stop crying running from her house towards the lake and he followed her close by. He would have approached her and tell her it was alright for she was highest in the class but when Sho was about to get near her a blonde boy about their age got to her first before him.

Sho watched them and anger build up on him as he saw their interaction, he doesn't know why he feels such but he just want to beat the blond boy for reaching Kyoko first before him. From that day onward he started to be rude to Kyoko because of silly jealousy and would continue up to the present.

His reminiscing stopped when the elevator door opened, he searched for her room quickly for he doesn't want Ren to go to her first before him for this time he would like to be the one to come to her first.

* * *

**AN: **Quick update yay! Like I told you when the idea is in my head I would like to write it immediately for you people and also I have a lot of free time lately so here comes a quick update.

I understand why you don't write a review for you are busy people and many more reasons but please write one it makes my day worthwhile.

About this chapter, so Sho is becoming a human. I just want to add some tension for the "siblings" conflict is kinda heavy and adding a love triangle will make "siblings" conflict lighter. Saena is also trying to be a mother to her for a mother will always be a mother no matter how bad the relationship you have with them "lukso ng dugo". As I promised we are taking speed and chapter lengths are longer than of my past chapters.

Thanks for everyone who are reading, putting this on story alert, making it favorite and writing reviews for this fic.


	55. Chapter 51

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Sho took a deep breath before turning the door knob to Kyoko's room he was a little hesitant when he was standing in front of her door. He was aware of her anger towards him and seeing him will not make things better, but Sho was determined to see her whether she likes to see him or not. Turning the knob and pushing the door slightly he saw Saena sitting beside Kyoko's bed looking at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully.

He cleared his throat to make the woman notice his entrance and said, "I heard she was hospitalized…I was wondering how she is faring."

"She's getting well it was fatigue that caused her body to weaken. Tomorrow if she is stronger she is cleared to go."

Sho sighed a sigh of relief from what he heard.

"Have you eaten yet Mrs. Mogami?" he asked concerned at the woman.

"Not yet, I was looking after Kyoko."

"I'll call on Shoko to escort you and grab a bite for yourself, it will not do Kyoko good if she saw you sick from taking care of her."

"I understand your concern but I can manage on my own don't bother yourself over small matters."

"I insist." Sho said with determination in his eyes.

Saena didn't argue with him after seeing the young man's eyes, she saw those eyes before in Mr. Fuwa before when he asked Saena to live for herself and her child when she was found by the Fuwas. After a few minutes, Shoko enters the room and nod her head before Saena.

"Take her somewhere to eat, you should eat also it's already past dinner." He said with authority in his voice.

"Mrs. Mogami, please come with me. How about you Sho aren't you coming with us?"

Sho took his seat at the chair where Saena was previously sitting and said, "I'll stay with her. (pinches the bridge of his nose) Just bring us some food, I'm sure Kyoko would like to have some food when she wakes up."

Shoko only nodded and proceeded to leave bringing Saena along with her. Saena on the other hand was smiling in her mind as the heir to the Fuwa was showing concern to her daughter, something he didn't show even during their childhood. Being betrothed to one another doesn't look like a pain in the ass for Sho at that moment; he seems to like the idea of them being betrothed as he shows his concern for her well being.

Reaching the elevator, Shoko can't help but see the similarity between Kyoko and her mother as they both possess the same eyes. Their eyes were full of mask hiding what they want to express, they may look ok on the outside but they were hurting so much inside. Saena noticed the young woman staring at her and interrupted her by sighing audibly.

"You have been looking at me for quite some time, is there something you want to say?" She asked coldness obvious in her voice.

Shoko flinched upon hearing the woman's voice, she wasn't used to coldness from other people.

"I was just looking at your eyes they were the same with Kyoko's."

"Hmmm. Indeed they were identical, you seem to be close with Sho who are you to him?"

"Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier and for Sho for forgetting to do so also. I am Aki Shoko his manager." She said with a smile and hand extended for Saena.

"I am Mogami Saena, Kyoko's mother obviously." Saena replied extending her hand to shook with Shoko.

Meanwhile in a bar not far from the hospital Lory and Kuu was having a drink although Kuu was only drinking cold water as for Lory he was drinking a hard drink.

"Don't want to end the same way as you son eh?" Lory said smirking at his friend.

Kuu scoffed offended a little from Lory's little comment, "Not really, I just don't feel like drinking."

"Of course of course, anyway I have talked with your son earlier when you saw me exiting his room. I tried to shed some light on him as he seems to be lost in the dark."

"I see. Is that all you want to talk to me?"

Lory took a sip of his drink before speaking again, "No, I want to talk about a lot of things actually."

Kuu gulped a glassful of ice cold water and placed the glass a little hard on the table. It made Lory's eyes flicker a little as he was aware the man in front of him will snap anytime he was provoked.

"What are those things then?" Kuu asked a little anger in his voice.

"First of all, have you told Kyoko about her possible lineage with you?"

"No, Ren doesn't want her to know."

Lory rubs his chin with his right hand thinking deep in thought.

"She deserves to know doesn't she?"

"Kyoko does but how will she react about it?"

"At least you can tell her she's your daughter. Besides she doesn't know you are Ren's father."

Lory's statement got Kuu into thinking, he does make sense but given the situation that Yoko/Saena is here taking care of her sick daughter, it is just a matter of time before she explains everything to Kyoko and she will know about her connection with Ren. That is what his son is trying to avoid as it would cause the poor girl to break.

"Kyoko deserves to know who her missing father was. But Lory if she finds out that the man he loves and loved her in return was her half-brother (tears fall) how do you think she'll react?"

Lory crushed the glass he was holding with his hand that caused it to bleed, the seeping pain from the breaking of his skin didn't matter as the weight of Kuu's words hurts him inside. As a man who believes in love conquers everything the situation did not look as bad as it is before Kuu spoke of the circumstances surrounding it, but when it was explained clearly challenging fate wasn't that easy after all.

When Ren's migraine subsided and jerked his eyes open he saw Yashiro preparing foods he bought at the convenient store after visiting Kyoko, he was waiting for Ren to wake to serve his food.

"I bought something to eat, staying there in bed with nothing but fluid to replenish your body is not enough to satisfy your caloric requirements. Don't tell me to bugger off because you need to eat if you want to be waived earlier by your doctor and sort things out with Kyoko."

"Fine if you insist. Is she still mad at me?" He asked looking sternly at Yashiro.

"Mad? Why would she be mad at you?" Yashiro asked handing over Ren's food to him.

Ren was playing with his chopsticks and said, "I broke up with her the night I was hospitalized, she didn't tell you?"

Yashiro thought about the events of that night when before Kyoko fainted and everything made sense to him. She did say Ren broke up with her before fainting and her desire to speak with Ren when they are cleared to go when he talked with her. This explains the reason of them being hospitalized at the same time.

"She did tell me, you see I happened to talk to her this afternoon when I left you with president Lory."

Ren remembered the fact Kyoko was in hospital also, his medications and migraine earlier makes him remember things slowly. "How is she?"

"She's fine, and she isn't mad at you in fact she wanted to speak with you after you are both cleared to leave the hospital. If you want to leave early then you have to eat up so that you can talk and clear things once and for all. Hurting each other doesn't help things to go smooth Ren, at least give her a clear reason why you want to break up with her not just telling her you want to."

He didn't answer he just ate his food along with Yashiro and Lory's words. The food Yashiro gave him was easy to chew and ingest however the words were hard to chew and digest if only they can be osteorized for easy digestion.

Kyoko was having a dream when she was sleeping.

_Kyoko's Dream_

_Kyoko was wearing a beautiful white dress running along a field of flowers, she was happily running across the field until the sky went dark. Rain started to pour heavily and the fields of flowers were destroyed while she was running in search for shelter, upon reaching the end of the field there were two houses. A man with no face stood at each house both have a hand extended for Kyoko to reach however before she was able to reach one hand she woke up._

Kyoko was a little irritated when her dream was cut off to her demise someone she least expected to see was the cause of her waking, it was Sho sleeping whose head was resting in her bed with his hand interlaced with Kyoko's.

_What is he doing here?_

Deciding to wake him Kyoko tried to move her hand that was interlaced with Sho's, the young man woke from the movement and smirked at Kyoko.

"Why are you here and will you please take your hand off mine?" Kyoko said irritably.

Instead of removing his hand, he tightened his grip and placed it in his cheek rubbing it there. Kyoko was quite disgusted at his action and wanted to hit him but Sho's almost angelic face when he did so sent shivers down her spine, shivers she last felt from Sho when she was still infatuated with him.

"Why the sudden care Shotaro?" Kyoko said looking away from him.

Instead of irritating Sho it made him smile, hearing his real name from Kyoko's lips sound good to him.

"Why wouldn't I care for you Kyoko? We are betrothed and it is my duty as your fiancé and childhood friend to care for you in case you forgot."

Kyoko jerked her hand away from his grasp and turned her word betrothed made her sick with all the dilemma and problems in her mind. The problem with Sho and the stupid deal resurfaced, but the word childhood friend coming from his mouth overlapped her anger towards him.

"Thanks for coming though." Kyoko said turning to face him.

Sho stared at Kyoko's eyes and breathed deeply, he was expecting to receive a punch from Kyoko from hearing his sentiments but instead she thanked him just by being there for her. He thought maybe if he had done such a small thing earlier then they will never part and Kyoko would always be by his side like it should be, but his pride changed everything in a snap and returning back to the way it was before was not easy. But he was decided to do everything to make her fall for him again even if the competition is going to be against Japan's no.1 Tsuruga Ren.

When Saena and Shoko were eating at a restaurant, Shoko did not waste opportunity to know more about the mysterious Kyoko and her close relationship with Sho.

"How long did they know each other?" Shoko asked.

"Since they were kids."

"If they are friends since childhood, why does Kyoko hate him now?"

Saena wanted to answer her question if only she knew the answer, unfortunately during the time when Sho and Kyoko went to Tokyo together for Sho's career was the time Saena was doing her revenge.

"I am not the right person to answer that question. Why don't you ask Sho or Kyoko for they know the story behind it than anyone."

Shoko nodded and resumed eating her food. Since the day when Sho chose her over Kyoko she decided to be there for him whenever he needs something whether it would be for his career or his own personal needs. Because of the moment they spend together she felt for him even if she knew she was only used by Sho for his own personal gain, knowing that she was startled knowing his sudden concern for her and the way he reacted after knowing Kyoko and Ren's relationship. There is more to friendship between the two although they are blind seeing it and as his manager she will do anything in her power to help Sho win Kyoko even if it breaks her heart.

* * *

**AN: **In case you are wondering why the sudden change of heart for Sho the answer is I want him to be there for Kyoko when the bomb explodes.

Quick update for everyone because you are all special to me, you people having the time to read this makes me happy!

Thanks for those who: put this on alert, reading list communities, favorite list, writing reviews.

Constructive criticisms and suggestions are always welcome, just write a review or pm me.

I know a lot of people are reading this despite my poor writing skills and other flaws and I love you all for that!

MARAMING MARAMING SALAMAT!


	56. Chapter 52

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

"Do you want me to fetch you anything?" Sho asked concern evident in his eyes.

"No, don't bother." Kyoko replied avoiding his eyes.

If there was one thing Kyoko liked about Sho it was his eyes, even though they look mischievous she can't help but feel a little daze staring at them as if making her melt by only staring at them no wonder the man sitting close to her made women fall upon his knees. Kyoko shuddered at it for she was once captivated by him funny how people would usually say there is nothing like your first love and now being close to him after such a long time made those dead feelings alive.

Sho noticed her sudden silence and avoidance, now that he decided to make up with every pain he caused her he will slowly gain her trust and hopefully she will love him again like she used to. Besides didn't he always sends her sparks whenever he kissed her besides he was her first kiss something to remember forever, however Kyoko was not like any girls who goes for kiss and make up for she was reserved and been hurt a lot of times. Kissing her will not help him now, it was realization that could help him if he could make Kyoko realize that he had always been the man for her then it makes a difference.

"If it is alright to ask but where is your boyfriend? Isn't he supposed to be by your side during times like this?" He asked flatly no emotion evident in his voice.

Upon hearing the word boyfriend escape from Sho's lips made her break down again. He was right Ren was supposed to by her side especially during times like this when she needs him, but given the situation they are having such small thing isn't going to happen.

He was a little startled upon seeing Kyoko hug her knees and buried her face in between crying, he repeated his question in his mind looking for any word he said that made her cry but didn't find any. He hesitated first if he should hug her and make her cry on his shoulders for apparently the hate Kyoko had for him was still there, they have just become friends maybe not even friends again but acquaintances and there certain limitations in that. His breathing became heavy and he clutched his fists tight enough to cause reddening in his palm, decided not to control his desire to hug Kyoko he pulled him close to her and stroked her back to calm her.

"I don't know what I said to make you upset but Kyoko I am sorry for everything I did to you when I was being arrogant and full of myself but I didn't mean any of it. I am sorry for taking your kindness and affection towards me for granted… it's just that I know you will never leave me whatever I do to you but it was wrong of me to do those things."

Kyoko ceased crying upon hearing his sudden confession and raised her face from his shoulder to look into his eyes to see how sincere he was in saying those words he just said.

"I know you will never forgive and if you will ever forgive me it will take a lot of time…but I am willing to wait until you forgive me Kyoko and let me be the man who you always loved since you were young."

"Why are saying those words Shotaro this is not on your character, are you just playing with me again like you did before. I'll be honest with you…the scar you left on my heart isn't even healing yet although Tsu-Ren did manage to stitch it but.."

"But what Kyoko? Did that bastard dis something to you?" Sho asked fuming with anger.

"No Sho, he he just called our relationship off and as much as I want to let you be the man you said you are going to be, I just can't for I love Ren now and I was hoping we can fix things after our hospitalization." She said crying again.

Sho was crushed then, how could he let Kyoko go and fell for someone who would hurt her also. If this was his punishment for hurting Kyoko so be it, he still have a chance didn't Kyoko just said so but he had to wait until things are sorted out. But what if Ren and Kyoko fix things and be together again then he would be in trouble but now that they are off Kyoko is basically single and he can woo her until Kyoko will not want Ren back again yes that would be his plan.

"I understand, and then I'll just be a friend for you while you are fixing things up with him." He said with a smirk.

Kyoko swatted his shoulder playfully upon seeing his arrogant smirk, she hated seeing it but he looks dashing wearing that smirk on his face.

"Thanks for being there when I needed you." Kyoko said smiling.

"That's it you know you look pretty when you smile although something is missing and you know what is missing?"

"What?"

"Your missing tooth, you used to have a space in the middle of your front teeth and you look cute smiling with it."

"You must be hungry; you don't compliment my missing tooth that you used on me while teasing me."

He laughed remembering their childhood and after laughing quite some time and noticing Kyoko's silence he said in a serious voice, "I only tease you so that you will notice me more, although I know you have a crush on me."

Still he was the arrogant Shotaro but his arrogance doesn't annoy her it makes her happy for the man in front of him was indeed the same man she used to love before. Surprising both of them Kyoko embraced Sho to give her thanks for being there for her.

"Is it alright if I look into her?" Ren asked.

"Maybe but you can't remove you IV fluid you know."

"Of course I know that I"ll just hook it here at the stand and drag it along with me while I walk towards her room. Besides it is already 10 in the evening she's probably asleep and I'll just peek into her nothing more, if you want you can come along with me."

"I will come along with you being in that bed for hours will make you quite unstable so I'll guide you there." Yashiro said walking towards Ren and hanging his IV fluid at the IV stand and helped him rise to his feet.

His manager was right he did feel a little weak on the knees probably by staying too much in bed and Yashiro's assistance was indeed necessary, slowly they walked while dragging the IV stand with them until they reached Kyoko's room. Upon reaching her room Ren slowly twisted the knob and pushed the door until it opened seeing Sho embracing Kyoko in his arms.

"Mo-Mogami san?" Ren said his voice nearly a choke.

Both Sho and Kyoko were surprised upon seeing Ren and Yashiro Kyoko quickly pushed Sho off of her.

"It is not like you think Tsuruga san, Sho was just visiting me." Kyoko said nervously.

From Ren's viewpoint their embrace looked intimate and Ren seeing it while she wanted to patch things up is not good at all.

"She's right I was just visiting her as a friend nothing at all." Sho said quickly to support Kyoko's answer.

"I…I know, I just came by to see you that's all. Get well soon Kyoko, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Ren said before closing the door and falling on his knees.

Yashiro was as surprised as Ren and was not able to support him as he fell down, the man he knew who was tough and can take on anything was down on his knees. Thanks to his father's confession, forced break up with Kyoko and now seeing Kyoko with the man he hates locked in an embrace.

"We should be going back to your room now before the nurse or your doctor sees you." He said helping Ren stand up.

"I feel dizzy Yashiro, please take me to my bed now I want to sleep."

His kind manager nodded and followed his order.

"Oh great just when I want to fix things up with him he sees me with you of all people." Kyoko said a little sad on her voice.

"I know I just mess things up all the time right? Hey if you want I'll explain to him everything and tell him there is nothing going on between us, I'll help you with him. That is the least I can do for hurting you." Sho said placing a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

Saena and Shoko arrived carrying take out foods with them both women smiled when they saw Sho and Kyoko warming up to each other and not acting like children who fight with one another.

"We brought your food, both of you should eat especially you Kyoko."

"Thanks a lot Shoko for the food and visiting me." Kyoko said smiling.

Saena didn't say anything she just sat by the couch looking at Kyoko.

"Mom, I…I didn't mean to say those words to you earlier today. I am just being selfish and all th to her mother. e sress of life is getting the best of me. Will you forgive me mother, please." She said apologetically

"You are already forgiven what kind of mother am I who doesn't forgive her daughter? Just eat alright and tomorrow when the doctor checks up on you hopefully you can be discharged."

Sho and Shoko only looked at the two not knowing what happened but decided to just leave it as it is for the argument was settled already.

Ren had a hard time falling asleep images of Kyoko and Sho's embrace were still running in his mind. Although he had ended their relationship, seeing Kyoko with another man gets on his nerves and makes him lose his composure especially if that man in Fuwa Sho. He was a possessive man and he wanted to tackle Sho and hurt him badly but his body was not 100% and doing such a reckless thing will make Kyoko despise him more.

He hated Sho for doing things that hit his nerves, first there was stealing Kyoko's first kiss, the fist fighting they have and then last time when he hurt Kyoko. However upon seeing him lend a shoulder to Kyoko when she needed one and explaining that what he saw doesn't have any double meaning somehow uplifted some of his anger towards him. As much as he hated to admit it but maybe Sho was the one who will be by Kyoko's side when he leaves her for good rather than her knowing they were siblings.

That was his decision, he would leave for good rather than taking a chance of eloping with her leaving everyone they know for Kyoko being a kind person who is loved by everyone cannot be isolated from the people who love her. It may be painful for him but at least he was the only one who will be hurt in the end. A tear dropped from his eye before shutting himself to sleep.

* * *

**AN: **An update finally. Thank my aunt for being here in the Philippines staying at our home so I have the chance to borrow her laptop and type this chapter for everyone. I know it is another sad chapter and the drama doesn't seem to end. Even I am in tears writing this story, but good news is that the drama will be ending soon when the bomb is dropped you know what I mean. Sho is being kind to Kyoko for he was making up for his mistakes and not to worry for this is a Ren ans Kyoko fic so obviously we all know who will end up together in the end. I am just putting drama before the good part so no need to curse

I apologize for the one month lay off because my laptop gave up on me and I am now working finally I can make use of my profession and license practicing it. But don't worry I am a night shift nurse so I have a lot of time to write and update as long as I have a laptop in my hand.

Big thanks to those who are still with the story since I first posted this until today and until the end of this story, readers of this story, those who write reviews, those who put this on alert list, favorite list, community list (wow didn't expect this to be on a community list).

This is not beta read so typos are obvious though I am trying my best to minimize them.

Belated Happy Halloween and Advance Happy Holidays to everyone.

Suggestions, Comments, Criticisms are always welcome just PM me or leave it on the review.


	57. Chapter 53

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

The following day, after laboratory results were seen and Kyoko was examined by her doctor one last time she was cleared to leave the hospital.

"Seeing your laboratory workup results for today and seeing how your health has progressed, you are cleared to leave the hospital."

"Thank you doctor I am grateful to you." Kyoko said with her head lowered.

"No need for formalities Ms. Mogami san, it was my duty to tend to my patients. However I must advise you for a week of rest and refraining from strenuous activities and later night sleeping as your body is recuperating."

"Will do doctor." She said smiling.

After writing a prescription of medicines she will continue at home and explaining them on when to drink and when to discontinue her doctor bid farewell.

"I will look forward on watching your movie Ms. Mogami, director Musashi told me you were a natural on the world of acting."

Kyoko blushed at the compliment the young handsome doctor gave her noticing the doctor smiled at her reaction she immediately shook her head sideways to rub it off of her thoughts.

"I shall be going now I have other patients to tend to. Mrs. Mogami it's been a pleasure knowing your daughter I shall take my leave now." The doctor said before leaving Kyoko's room.

"You heard him Kyoko you must rest, if you would like you can stay with me for a while until you are better."

"I shall be fine on my own mom, thanks for the offer though I really appreciate it but I am taking too much of your time already."

"You are saying that nonsense again. I insist you coming home with me I'm sure your director will understand. Like I told you yesterday I want to make up for all those years of not being a mom to you." Saena asked busy arranging Kyoko's bag with her clothes.

"I understand mom." She said quickly while helping her mom pack their things.

The door opened suddenly with Sho wearing shades matching a red fitted polo with two top buttons open and a leather skinny jeans barging in carrying a plastic with 4 bento boxes inside. Kyoko was almost star struck at how handsome Sho looked like but decided to rub it off of her thoughts.

_What is happening to me? Ever since Sho asked for forgiveness and became kind to me feelings I have for him resurfaces that could never be good given the situation at bay. I love Ren not Sho, he was just a friend nothing more. _Kyoko said to herself.

Sho noticed Kyoko's blushing and turning of gaze away from him and decided to tease her to lighten the mood.

"I know how dashing I am Kyoko no need to be shy about expressing it."

Kyoko glared at him and punched his left arm lightly. "Whatever Shotaro, I would appreciate it if you would kindly bring my bags at the car."

"Surely, but before that can we grab some food first (looks at his watch) it is lunchtime already and I am sure there is nothing you would want but to rest when we reach your mom's home if that is where you would be staying." Sho said winking at her and giving a bento box for everyone in the room.

While everyone was busy eating Shoko started a conversation.

"I had a talk with Director Musashi before Sho and I came here and he told me the schedule of your premiere night which is 2 weeks from now."

"Really Shoko why discuss work now." Sho said irritation evident in his voice.

"It's alright Sho. Work is work and two days lay off does not excuse me from my responsibilities. Besides I still have a week of rest before work resumes again, however I am worried about Tsuruga san it seems his doctor didn't clear him to leave yet." Concern and sadness in her voice.

"Tsuruga Ren is your co main actor in the movie isn't he?" Saena asked curious on why her daughter was a little more concerned on her colleague.

"Yes, he was the leading man in the story."

"I see, you are acquaintances then that is why you are concerned at the young man."

"No Mrs. Mogami, actually Tsuruga Ren is Kyoko's boyfriend." Sho said with a smug.

Kyoko elbowed Sho at his sudden talking of her relationship with Ren, she was sure her mother will not take it lightly considering Sho was the one Saena wanted for her.

Saena was aware that her daughter was in a relationship with Kuu Hizuri's son however she didn't know the name of his son the only clue she had was that it was in a relationship with her daughter she also remembered how disheveled Kuu looked when he came to her home bearing the news of Kyoko in the hospital. Now the puzzle that has been on her mind since her meeting with Kuu was complete. Tsuruga Ren was Kuu and Juliena's son and was half-brother of Kyoko according to her lie.

They noticed Saena's sudden silence and un movement since knowing who her daughter is dating and Kyoko shook her mother lightly to remove her from her own trance.

"Mom, are you alright?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

Saena blinked twice and nodded her head. "Sorry I was just surprised to know my daughter is dating Japan's no. 1 that's all, don't mind me alright?"

Kyoko would like to say "was dating" however that conversation could be done at another time without Sho and Shoko around.

After eating and cleaning up what they have eaten Kyoko asked them to go ahead for she will visit Ren and thank the nurses first. When the three left, Kyoko went to Ren's room and was hesitant to knock. She was about to knock when the door opened showing Kuu Hizuri.

"Father?"

"Mo-Kyoko chan how are you?" Kuu said excitedly as he lifted the petite girl in his arms closing the door before doing so.

Having hard time breathing due to Kuu squeezing her she coughed and Kuu let her go.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright actually I'm fine father (coughs) the doctor had cleared me to leave the hospital now."

"That is good news then. Ren was…well he was to stay here for another two days."

"Is he awake…I was wondering if I could visit him before I leave the hospital."

"Of course, he's awake and alone by the way. Yashiro went out to buy their lunch, I shall be going then I have other business to attend to. Take care of yourself Kyoko." Kuu said waving goodbye to Kyoko as he walked away from her.

She then opened the door and greeted Tsuruga Ren.

"Hi."

Ren stopped reading his book and glanced at the person who was standing by his door.

"Mogami san, please sit by my side if you will." He said smiling.

Kyoko did as she was told, she wasn't able to see Ren clearly last night for it was abrupt and he was far away but upon seeing him this close, days since their break up and hospitalization. She saw a distressed Ren, his stubble growing dark circles under his perfect eyes which were lacking the usual spark it had in them. Kyoko can't help herself but cry at his pathetic look.

"Is there anything wrong Kyoko?" Ren asked cupping her face with his hand lightly caressing her tears away with his thumbs.

"Nothing. It's just that I am not used seeing you like this." Kyoko said leaning into Ren's right hand that touches her face.

Yes he decided last night that he was the one to leave for Kyoko's own good and not letting her know their connection but seeing her crying over his pathetic state feelings outweighs reason.

He held her hand with his left caressing her knuckles. "I am sorry for hurting you Kyoko, I didn't know what came to me that night."

"Ren…I…"

"Kyoko chan…" Ren said in a tone that will simply melt any girl for that matter.

Kyoko knew that if she will accept Ren's apology they will be back together and as much as she wanted that to happen it will be awkward and the reason for them being together again would be sympathy which was not she wanted.

"I'm sorry Ren but I can't accept you back in my heart again. (removes Ren's hand that was holding into her face and settles it down to her lap interlacing it with her fingers) Believe me when I say I wanted you back again but it doesn't seem right now, there are still questions that must be answered and until those were answered I…I can't take you back." She said holding tears from falling in her eyes.

Ren was destroyed internally with Kyoko's words and wasn't able to stop tears he had been holding from falling. He knew tears were sign of weakness in a man but he can't help but let the girl he loves saw his despair for he was hurting so much with everything he knows and feels it was just too much for him.

Kyoko seeing the man who she knew values perfection and masculinity, crying helplessly due to her words pained her more than she thought she would feel. Given she was hurting by rejecting Ren's apology and the memories of their rushed break up and conflicting emotions she had towards the man in front of her and the man who waits for her at the parking lot, but the sight before her was way too much for her to bear.

She pulled the man crying before her close to let him cry at her shoulder while stroking his hair and soothing his back by running circles in it with her other hand. He leaned into her shoulder and relaxed at her touch while emptying tears he had been holding up. Unbeknownst to them standing at the door was Sho who was watching them.

He was supposed to be waiting for Kyoko however Saena left her bag inside Kyoko's room and he volunteered himself to get it for her, after finding and carrying Saena's bag he decided to wait for Kyoko so that they will walk together. He remembered Kyoko telling them she would drop by at Ren's room first that is why he wanted to fetch her up from Ren's room which was adjacent to hers and that is how he was able to see Ren and Kyoko both crying and hugging each other. Sho not wanting to disturb the two from their moment closed the door and would just wait for Kyoko outside.

Having enough tears that flowed Ren raised his head from Kyoko's shoulder and cupped her chin with his left hand stroking her soft lips with his right thumb softly. She tensed at his touch but disregarded it and closed her eyes knowing Ren was asking for her permission to kiss her and she let him do so.

Ren touched Kyoko's lips with his he was about to lift his lips from her but Kyoko wrapped her hands into his hair to deepen their kiss, Ren surprised at Kyoko's sudden boldness let himself lose to the kiss and nibbled at her lower lip to grant him access. Kyoko opened her mouth slightly enough for him to enter her mouth and explore places he once did during their filming. She knew he was a bit rough this time for there are no restrictions on this kiss they are sharing, it was a kiss shared by two people who love each other not two people obliged to act for the sake of making a good movie.

It wasn't long before the need for air was needed; departing from Kyoko's mouth Ren descended his kissing to her jaw continuing to her neck that earned him a moan from her. She knew they would go far from kissing if they would continue despite protesting with her own feelings she lifts Ren's head from her collarbone making him face her.

"We should stop. We aren't together yet." Kyoko said blushing her voice a cracking a little.

"I know, forgive me for going farther that I should have." He said huskily.

"Get well soon. I shall keep in touch with you through your phone." She said fixing her hair and clothing with her hand.

"I will." Ren replied running his right fingers to his hair in an attempt to make them neat from being disheveled.

Kyoko peck his lips one last time before standing and walking towards the door but before she was about to leave she said, "In case you were out as soon as possible and decided to go to me I will be staying with my mom, she lives within Okinawa you can ask Director Musashi for the address Sho will give it to him."

"Her mom is here and she will stay with her?" Ren asked his heart beating erratically.

* * *

**AN: **Good news my laptop is fixed at last although it cost me a lot of money for it was the processor that was burned. Anyway I hope you like the update and I know the kiss was kinda lame and all but still Ren and Kyoko kissed and that is what matters maybe more than just a kiss. About the medical terms I think I did not use any in the last chapter only IV fluid and IV stand.

Thanks for all the reviews, those who read, put this story on alert, favorite list, community list and everything.

Since my laptop is fixed expect weekly updates.

This story is not beta read so typos are there.

Reviews, suggestions, comments are always welcome.

Again sorry for those who are crying and hating me for putting Ren and Kyoko on such an ordeal but it is a part of the story, because of the many feed backs I receive I may put a scene in the future that all of you would love but the rating may go high and I definitely need a beta on doing so for I have no experience on writing love scenes since this was only my second fic.


	58. Chapter 54

**REMINDER**: I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. xD

Kyoko happily exited Ren's room fully unaware of Sho's presence who is patiently waiting for her along the hallway, if not for his sudden loud cough she wouldn't notice him there as her mind was elsewhere.

"Shotaro san? I thought you were by the parking lot, how long have you been here waiting for me?" She asked her current imagination sent at the back of her mind repressing them for a while.

"I went to grab your mother's bag that she left at your room I was about to go down but I remembered what you said earlier and decided to wait for you here instead." He answered displaying his arrogant smirk.

Kyoko nodded and walked to the nurses' station to give her thanks to the staff nurses, thanks to their work ethics and professionalism, everything about their client is kept safe among themselves which is the reason why media are being controlled and unable to pry into Kyoko or Ren's cause of hospitalization. Even Sho was amazed at how people in the medical field were able to keep privacy of their patients among themselves for if a paparazzi or a member of media were able to know their knowledge about a known client it would be the scoop of their life. He also expressed his gratitude towards them for taking care of Kyoko and the female nurses were unable to hide their giggle as the young man smiled handsomely.

As they were inside the elevator waiting for it to descend at the ground floor which is where the parking lot was located, Kyoko was unable to hold the banter in her mind any longer.

"Do you really have to flirt with them?" She asked a irritation somehow evident in her voice.

Sho snorted in response, he was happy to see Kyoko somehow jealous though can't exactly point at it. "It is part of publicity Kyoko chan, you being part of showbiz industry are aware of what the term publicity means."

Kyoko stuck her tongue out and said, "Publicity duh! It was obvious you were flirting with them for publicity is different from what you did there with those nurses in skimpy white uniform!"

Sho wanted their playful banter to last as it was a long time since they did so but he knew when their banter will continue scars he did to her will be shoved in his face again reminding him of how bastard he was to her before. Him being her childhood friend and went to Kyoko and stayed together for quite sometime know all her strengths and definitely her weaknesses and now is the right time for him to use that knowledge of his.

He looked at Kyoko seductively and stalked towards her until their distance were a breath away and she felt her heart beating faster than normal, Kyoko tried to move out of his distance but Sho trapped her at the elevator wall with his arms pinned across the wall. She even tried to push him but he was way too strong for her to budge even a little.

"Shotaro…" Kyoko said nervously.

Sho continued to stare at her seductively until he finally laughed hard upon seeing Kyoko's scared expression.

"You bastard!" She said pushing Sho away from her who was still laughing.

"I was only trying to shut you up nothing more." He said maintaining his breath to normal after laughing har.

"What a way to shut me up Shotaro, you could have just said enough of the talk."

There was silence after until the elevator door opened and they proceeded to the car where Shoko and Saena are waiting for them.

Ren can't stop his heart from beating erratically; first it was his forbidden make out session with Kyoko and her wanting to take things slowly for them. He missed Kyoko for he loved her so much that even if it was forbidden he can't help but let things go naturally even if the rational side of him is telling him to stop. If he was to be questioned there is nothing he would want but to welcome Kyoko back into his heart and her welcoming him back to her heart as well, but it was just not that easy. Second was the presence of Kyoko's mom near her daughter. He was nervous for her mother would say the truth about her father and half-brother anytime she wanted to. If there is one thing Ren is preventing that is for Kyoko to know that he is her half-brother as the news will break her being just like it did to him and her possessing a fragile heart would definitely not take such knowledge well.

Ren wanted to keep those thoughts out of his mind for the time being for he doesn't want to break down into tears again that Kyoko saw earlier by reflecting on his life.

He started with his memory of first meeting with Kyoko when they were still children. Ren remembers well seeing Kyoko's saddened face from a row with her mom and Kyoko can't even pronounce his name properly, mistaking it for Corn instead of Kuon. Ren laughed at the memory which he didn't do for a while now. He even remembered them playing together at the lake with Shotaro whom he was wondering where is now, and then there was the memory of him leaving for America and giving the blue stone Kyoko treasures.

Being an Asian in the western world proved to be difficult especially for a teenager as he was often bullied and discriminated, he needed his parents support and affection during those times but like him they were also adjusting to the western world. He then decided to stand up for himself thanks to his friend who opened his eyes but his way of standing up was by being rebellious engaging into fights every now and then. That attitude of his caused him losing his only two friends which he still regrets until the present. His father seeing his son so broken after the tragic incident helped him enter his world of acting but he wasn't able to get over his problem which resulted to his failure as an actor.

Juliena cannot stand seeing her son living with his nightmares and unable to regain his composure at such a young age, she then pleads her husband to return her son to him who only exists physically. Kuu unable to see his heir and wife hurting throws his pride away and returns to Japan and beg for his old friend Lory to help his son, Lory being the kind man that he was accepts the responsibility of helping Kuon to live again.

Lory cannot help Kuon by himself; he also asked help from two people he trusts the most, Jelly Woods and Yashiro Yukihito. Yashiro Yukihito will be his manager who will guide him and be with him through everything, even Kuu himself trusted Yashiro as the man also went through the same rough road as his son and was able to conquer it. At first Kuon was uncomfortable with him but with them spending time together and Yashiro saying encouraging words and relating his life to him Kuon eventually trusted him and was like a brother he never had. Jelly Woods helped him by changing his look from being the blonde blue eyed Kuon to a brown haired and brown eyed man a look he liked.

That was the moment Tsuruga Ren was born the man Kuon never was. Ren was a good actor combined with his good looks he became Japan's no.1easily and was envied by every man in the industry. Due to his popularity a lot of people are wondering why he didn't have any attachments and was purely focused on his career.

Unaware to the people who doesn't know him well; e did have a string of girls who practically used him for his status and money while he used them for his manly urges being a teenager with testosterone dominating even his reasoning when he was still Kuon. Thus love doesn't particularly exists in him though he was knowledgeable on how to please a woman and can easily make them melt with his night of the emperor persona, it was until he encounters the girl who of his childhood Mogami Kyoko again.

At first he wasn't aware that the new aspiring actress was the Kyoko he knew from childhood, thanks for Kyoko dropping the blue stone he gave her as parting gift he was able to know her identity. From his attitude of being superior and mentor to her at first he then had a change of heart and became a man who loves her unrequitedly. They had a lot of moments spent together ranging from dialogue reading, characterization, eating together, acting at the same project until Kyoko asked him to help her feel love by being so-called lovers that led up to real love between them.

However that moment when he was able to feel love and be loved in return came various problems that threatens their relationship the latest which was them being siblings that took a great hold on his bane existence. Thinking about it he cannot prevent a tear from dropping.

Ren wiped the tear away from his eye when he heard his door creaked showing his father who returned.

"I talked to your mother, she said she was worried about you and sends her message for you to get well soon and that she misses you." Kuu said taking a seat at the chair beside his son's bed.

"Have you told her about your illicit affair?" Ren said bitterly.

"I will tell her when I return to her after the premiere night of our movie." Kuu replied blatantly

Yashiro soon followed carrying bags full of different snacks and bento boxes.

"I have bought a lot of food which is why it took me some time before I could return here. How are you feeling Ren?" Yashiro asked while handing over a bento box to Ren and Kuu.

"I think I am getting better thanks for the food."

"Kijema sent an express letter to you by the way." Yashiro said giving a telegram to Ren.

Ren tore the letter flap and read Kijema's letter.

Ren,

Hope you are feeling better. Sorry I was not able to visit you as I have been busy here in Tokyo doing projects left and right. Don't exhaust yourself or you will be hospitalized again and will be unable to commit to any projects, if you aren't active in show biz I will take your place as Japan's no. 1. Just kidding Ren, I still have a long way before reaching your level. If you are wondering why I sent a letter instead of calling you or sending e-mail, I just thought this was more formal than what modern technology can do. Say hi to Kyoko for me and tell her to take care of her health as well.

I'll see the two of you soon till then take care of your well being.

Hidehito Kijema

Ren smiled at Kijema's letter that man sure knows how to lighten the mood somehow. Kuu's heart felt light upon seeing his son smile in a long while at least he hasn't become as broken as he was before when he was still Kuon. Yashiro was also happy to see him smile somehow even for a little while.

After 30 minutes of driving Sho, Kyoko, Shoko and Saena finally reached their destination. They were all quite exhausted due to the hot weather that afternoon and can't wait to relax inside the house, but their relaxation will be extended for later as a tall dark haired man whose physique was that of a handsome man despite his crutches in his arms was standing by the front door.

"Long time no see, Yoko or should I say Saena." The man said coldly with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you still like the story.

A huge thanks to those who are reading, reviewing, putting this on alert, favorite and community list.

I love reading reviews feel free to write one they inspire me more and makes me feel inspired.


	59. Chapter 55

**REMINDER:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. XD

Saena's heart was beating on such a rapid rate that she felt like her heart was ready to burst out of her chest, her sweat had been forming on her forehead and her body stiff as a rock. Of all the people she could see from her past it was Manabe Himuro the man she deserts so much is now in front of her.

"Mom do you know that man standing in your doorway?Kyoko asked feeling nervous at the gloom looking man.

"I...Saena replied unable to answer her daughter's question for fear of telling the man's real connection to her existence.

"If you don't know him then I shall deal with him answered and was ready to confront with Himuro.

"Wait! I shall talk with him first, why don't the three of you go somewhere said trying to calm the situation at hand.

"But are you sure you will be fine by yourself Mrs. Mogami?Shoko said.

Saena nodded, though Kyoko waas hesitant to leave her mom alone wit the stranger she follewed her mom's request and urged Sho and Shoko to do the same. When the three was out of sight Saena quickened her steps towards Himuro to slap him but he caught her wrist.

"Easy there Yoko you wouldn't want to hurt a handicapped man and suffer legal actions would you?Himuro said with a smirk.

She huffed and pulled her wrist away form Himuro's grasp, she rubbed it due to the pressure Himuro put on it.

"How did you find me and what do you want from me?Saena said angrily and glaring at the man who cost a lot of pain and tears to her.

"My daughter, she's the reason I am here and as for finding you I asked some of my friends to help me."

"You daughter? Didn't you left me after raping me? To us you have died a long time ago!"

Himuro then grabbed Saena's shoulders making her wince.

"Isn't it you who cheated on me with that actor named Kuu Hizuri? Besides don't forget that you are the reason why I am handicapped for the rest of my life. You are lucky Yoko because you have our child with you that is why I did not press charges on what you have done, unfortunately for you Yoko or should I say Saena payback is a bitch!

Himuro then forced his lips to Saena and although she was resisting his strength and dominance was a force to be reckoned with.

Inside the car where Sho, Kyoko and Shoko everyone was quiet. The three of them are all feeling uneasy with leaving Saena alone by herself with the unknown man.

"Do you think she'll be fine by herself?Kyoko suddenly said.

"She will, my parents know your mom for so long and from the stories they are telling me she's an independent woman. Don't worry yourself too much Kyoko you just got out of hospital and stress won't help on your said in a matter of fact voice.

"He's right Kyoko you shouldn't stress yourself. Unless you want to be confined again."

Kyoko sighed, she wasn't in the mood to argue with Sho and Shoko.

Himuro only let go of Saena after she bit his lip.

"Damn it Yoko, you used to love it when I kiss you and now you bit my lip!

"That was before when I used to love you Himuro but after you defiled my whole being I hated you! You are the reason why I now hate this world and why I treated our daughter cold heartedly!"

"But it wasn't me who broke the trust between us first, I didn't know what we did resulted into a

child if I have known then I would take full responsibility as the father of our child. I only found out recently that I have a child with you that is why I want to make up to all of my shortcomings not only to her but to you as said sincerely.

Having a cold heart since what happened to her in the past Yoko just shrugged her shoulders.

"You are 17 years late for forgiveness Himuro."

Himuro place his right hand on Saena's right shoulder and said, 典hen at least tell me my daughter's name."

"Not now Himuro maybe someday, just not today."

Meanwhile at the hospital Ren was having a conversation with Yashiro when Kuu returned.

"Yashiro is it alright with you if I talk with my father for a while?"

"Sure thing Ren, I'll just wait at the lobby then." Yashiro said before leaving Ren's room.

Kuu sat down at the chair previously occupied by Yashiro when he arrived.

"I'm coming with you back to America after the première night."

* * *

**AN: **I know it's been a while since I last updated and my latest update is kinda short but will make it up to everyone this weekend where I will be posting a lengthy chapter, I wasn't able to update quickly due to my work where most of my time are spent with, just bear with me everyone I will eventually end this story. Thanks a lot for the support you are giving me by reading, writing reviews and subscribing to my story.


	60. Chapter 56

**REMINDER:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. XD

Kuu blinked a number of times and cleared his throat before talking to his son, "Are you sure of your decision?"

Ren sighed and faced the window looking at the now setting sun, "Since the day we came back to Japan and begged for President Lory to help me find myself again, I always did my best to prove myself not only to the people but most especially to you and mother for I have disgraced both of you before. It has always been my goal and until I accomplish it will be the only time I shall return to America and be with my parents. But I never thought my goal would change when I saw her again, never did I thought I would find love with the plain girl from Kyoto named Mogami Kyoko. (Turns to face his father) But it seems to me fate had always finds a way of punishing me for the mistakes I have done in the past, for I cannot have the girl I love as our love would be forbidden and a sin."

He felt sorry for his son as for when he learned to love someone, that someone had to be his daughter from a mistake in his past. No it wasn't a mistake for he did love Yoko, the mistake was that he did not become careful enough resulting for him to impregnate Yoko and having a daughter with her that his son fell in love with.

He scrunched his nose with his eyes showing sadness while he talks, "I really am sorry, I would love to see Kyoko someday as my daughter in law but looking at the circumstances right now it will only be a dream."

By the time Sho, Shoko and kyoko returned to Saena's house, Saena was kneeling at the living room patiently waiting for the three to return. Kyoko worried about her mother kneeled beside her.

"Mom who is that man did he try to harm you in any way?"

Saena shook her head and said, "He was an old friend of mine, we only catched up on how much happened in our lives since we last met."

Kyoko unsatisfied with her mother's answer inquired again, "Are you sure? I don't like that man was looking at you you don't know how much we were worried sick about you being left alone with him, what if he tried to hurt you?"

She scoffed and embraced her daughter, "He was a cripple Kyoko, if he did try anything I would have run as fast as I could and he will never reach me. He was an acquaintance no worries. Why don't all of you drink some freshly brewed tea I made I am sure you need it after an exhausting day."

Ren's doctor checked on him and advised him he was clear to leave the following morning, both Kuu and Yashiro sighed out of relief.

"Finally you are cleared to leave tomorrow." Yashiro said while jotting notes on his notebook.

"Yashiro, would you do me a favor and book me a flight back to Tokyo tomorrow evening."

"That early? Don't you want to stay here and rest for a while?" Yashiro asked concern evident in his face.

"He's right you still have a lot of time before the premiere night."

"Thanks for your concerns but I have to finish things in Tokyo I still have a lot of pending works there and as Kijema said he would take my place if I stay here and lay on bed all day." Ren joked.

"Fine, but you shall have periodic rests." Yashiro said in a serious voice.

That night after they finished their dinner, Shoko was helping Saena washing the dishes while Sho and Kyoko were sitting at the bench outside the house talking to each other.

"I know we are not that close but I was wondering how you arranged your daughter with Sho?"

Saena almost dropped the palte she was washing but managed to collect herself, "It was a long story really you will be tired to hear all of it."

Shoko smiled and said, "Try me Mrs. Mogami, but if you don't want to tell it's fine but I was wondering what if Kyoko or Sho fell for another? Will the arrangement between them rule out even that circumstance?"

Saena thought about the talk she had with Kuu about telling him the lie that Kyoko was his daughter to keep him from his son whom Kyoko feels something for. She would have let her daughter love freely as the arrangement with the Fuwas was not legalized by the government, but everytime she sees Kuu she was reminded of their affair and the bitter result of it.

"I doubt if that will ever happen for all I know Kyoko had always have her eyes on Sho even thought that stubborn boy tend to keep his feelings repressed." She answered nervously.

It made a pang in Shoko's chest but disregarded it, she may like Sho but he will never like her the way he likes Kyoko.

Outside Sho and Kyoko were having a talk.

"Do you know before we left Kyoto together I was thinking what if you won't come with me or what if you will tell my parents about and many more questions."

"What if I did not go with you Shotaro?"

Sho snorted and looked into Kyoko's big eyes, "Then I will not be where I am right now, for I would not leave Kyoto without you."

Kyoko did not expect what happened next as Sho inched his face closer to Kyoko and was about to kiss her, she immediately turned her face away not letting Sho kiss her.

"I…." She statured

After an audible humph Sho stood, "I can't blame you for being like this Kyoko, I have been such a fool to you hurting you so much that forgiving me is a task not easy to accomplish. I even hate myself for it, if it wasn't for that Tsuruga Ren taking you away from me I wouldn't realize how much you mean to me. When we were still young there was this blonde huy named kuon to worry about and now when we were old there is still Ren to worry about."

"Ku-on, who is Kuon why can't I remember him?" Asked Kyoko looking bewildered.

Sho raised one of his eyes and sat beside Kyoko. "You don't remember Kuon? But didn't you used to go to him whenever you were crying before? Isn't he who you kept on baling about as your fairy? (suddenly a realization hit him) Wait, I know why you don't know Kuon, because you know him asa Corn for you can't say his name properly due to your missing teeth."

Kyoko thought about it and had a flashback on how she met Kuon/Corn, Sho was indeed right his name was Kuon not Corn, and the Kuon they befriended with before was the same boy Kuu was talking about as his son when she had an assignment with him to act as Kuon. But a question was left for her to find the answer, where is Kuon if he is indeed Kuu's son where is he now didn't he followed his father's footsteps?

"Hey are you alright?" Sho asked.

Kyoko snapped out of her thinking and nodded, "Yes, I just remembered something."

"I thought you were sleeping already with your eyes opened there. But Kyoko what I said was true, I am jealous of Kuon before and now with Ren." Sho said in a serious tone of voice.

Kyoko did not know what to say at first she found out that Corn was Kuon and Kuu Hizuri's son, and now Sho is confessing his feelings to her.

After they were done with the dishes, Saena was in deep thoughts, thinking about Himuro making love to her that afternoon and speaking his side on what happened years ago and his desire to be a father to their Kyoko. Saena was also thinking about what the future will bring to Kyoko, she also feels sorry Kuu's son and for Kuu himself as her lie had a great effect on both men.

At the hospital, Ren cannot sleep as he was anxious on to what tomorrow may bring to him and to Kyoko.

* * *

**AN: **An update yes! A BIG thanks to everyone who supports this story by reading, reviewing, putting it on favorite, story alert.

Opinions are widely accepted just write it on review. This is just heating up as Kyoko will learn about the lie Seana told Kuu soon enough.


	61. Chapter 57

**REMINDER:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters; this work is purely fictional any scenes related to real life situations are purely coincidental. XD

The following morning the doctor checked on Ren and cleared him good to go. Yashiro was instructed about his home medications and some instructions that will benefit Ren's health, after some final instructions and bills being settled he was discharged from the hospital and they were waiting in his room for Kuu to arrive who will be picking them from there back to Director Musashi's home. While they were patiently waiting for him to arrive Mogami Kyoko unexpectedly arrives looking for Ren that surprises both Yashiro and Ren.

"Mog-Kyoko san what are you doing here? Aren't you discharged yesterday?" Ren asked looking confused.

"I was but there is something that bothers me since last night."

"I shall leave you two alone I will just be at the lobby if you need me ok?" Yashiro said before exiting.

Kyoko sat down beside Ren at the couch and shyly touched his hand that he interlocked with her.

"What is it that bothers you Kyoko?"

"I think I know how I can find Corn or shall I say Kuon."

Ren felt his heart beat fast with what Kyoko said, indeed he was ecstatic to the fact that Kyoko now knows that Corn's name is Kuon but he was also scared that if Kyoko will know who Kuon is which was him and that they were siblings it will be disaster for both of them especially to Kyoko.

"Is that so?" He said nervously.

Kyoko nodded and placed her hands on his face lightly caressing his chin with stubble growing for Ren wasn't able to shave during his confinement. "I know you feel unease because of my situation in the past with Kuon but he was just my fairy for you Tsuruga Ren is the one my heart beats for. It's just that I want to know him and see him at this time when he is not a kid anymore."

_But you are already looking in front of him now Kyoko, if only things were not complicated for the two of us if only we were not related. _Ren said to himself.

Ren leaned his forehead with Kyoko and closed his eyes feeling her close to him not wanting to let go of that moment which Kyoko obliged to, their moment were disrupted when the door opened showing Kuu.

"Oh, I didn't know you two would be here sorry for interrupting though." Kuu said while scratching the back of his head feeling unease seeing his children who love each other though he wishes deep inside they were not really siblings.

Kyoko was blushing and shyly hid her face in Ren's shoulder while Ren kept his usual demeanor and embraced her not moving his eyes away from his father.

"It's not like we are doing anything father, oh and I have something to ask you." Kyoko said who finally got her courage back.

Ren cleared his throat and Kuu sat at the bed.

"Go on Kyoko." Kuu urged.

"I was wondering if your son's name happens to be Kuon and that you were once in Kyoto before when he was just 12 years old, and why are you here in Ren's room?"

Time almost stopped for both men with Kyoko's question and as the clock ticks, Kuu swallowed hard before finally speaking.

"My son's name is Kuon and we did have a vacation in Kyoto when he was 12 years old and the reason I am here is because… Tsuruga Ren is my son Kuon."

Kuu thought there was no reason to hide his real relationship to Ren and who it was to Kyoko but he was not ready to tell Kyoko about their connection to one another which he knew was hard for Kyoko to bear. However Ren remained still and was quite shock with his father telling the truth, as for Kyoko she just simply looked at the two men before saying anything.

"Is it true that my fairy is you?" Kyoko asked looking into Ren's with her tears threathening to fall.

Ren nodded, "I am sorry for not telling you sooner, I just thought it would be better if you will discover it yourself."

"How long have you known it was me you gave your stone to?"

"Since the day I picked the stone when it fell and returned it you, back then I knew it was you all along and fell in love with you."

Kyoko wrapped her arms around Ren and cried to his chest. "I am sorry Kuon for not knowing you for not remembering for calling you wrongly."

"No Kyoko it was fine with me shh stop crying now." Ren said while smoothing Kyoko's back and crying silently.

Kuu wanted to cry for his heart was breaking for the two people deeply in love in front of him and the fate they share, he excused himself and left the two alone and wept outside.

Meanwhile Sho was looking everywhere for Kyoko when he woke up.

"Have anyone of you seen Kyoko?"

Shoko shook her head.

"She went out early saying she will go to the hospital to check on Ren and talk to him."

Sho angrily punched the wall beside him. "Damn. Just when I was finally able to say my feelings and have a chance on her she kept on retuning to him."

Shoko felt her heart being squeezed for she loves Sho who doesn't feel the same towards her.

"You have nothing to worry for Sho as my daughter will be yours in the end."

"Because of the deal you have with my parents?" Sho asked.

"Yes and because Kyoko and that man Tsuruga Ren are siblings." Saena said seriously not taking her eye contact with Sho who was surprised at her revelation.

* * *

**AN: **I am so sorry for my delayed update for my work just caught up with me for I was promoted immediately after starting to work for only 3 moths which was history in the making. Anyway i hope you all still enjoy Sakura Love and that I know you want to kill me right now with the delayed update and this chapter but things must now escalate for our favorite characters.

A big big thanks to everyone who are reading this especially those who are with me since this I started this 2 years ago I think, put it on favorite list, read list, community list and those who gives reviews and all. No words can express how much you make me feel happy with your time spent on my amateurish writing.

Suggestions are always welcome, feel free to tell what you feel about the story what you wanted to happen. Just write them on your reviews.**  
**


End file.
